Jar of Hearts
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: Before there was Katherine, Damon had Lydia, his best friend who he fell in love with. What happens when a girl shows up in Mystic Falls who looks like Lydia, but Lydia's dead isn't she? Will this girl stir up old feelings Damon tried so hard to forget?
1. Pilot Pt 1

**Alright another story. This one will hopefully hold me off from my other one until the new season starts anyway. Each of the chapters will be from episodes of the first season. Probably there will be two chapters per episode! Please review even if you love it or hate it, it would be appreciated. I will warn you Dia is not a typical character. I'm not going to reveal things too early; you WILL be left with a lot of questions about her. She made seem one-sided, but just give her and me time for that matter time. I will drop hints every now and then, but I'm not going to spill all of her secrets in one chapter. She's a very conflicted and deep character in my mind and I wish to keep her that way. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No. I think that is all I need to say.**

Dia Walker walked through the front lawn of Mystic Falls High School. There wasn't a soul in site on the school's ground. It was expected considering it was the middle of the school day. Considering that she had just gotten into town no more than an hour ago, she had hoped that the school would understand the reason for her delay. Dia walked down the empty hallway into the office and walked up to the secretary.

"Excuse me" Dia said sweetly. The secretary looked up from a large pile of paper.

"What can I help you with sweetheart?" the secretary replied.

"I'm Dia Walker. I just transferred here from New York" Dia told her.

"Oh yes Lydia Walker. Honey I hope you realize school is halfway over" the secretary said sternly.

"I know. I apologize for my delay. My flight from New York was delayed. I have a note from my aunt" Dia handed the note to the secretary.

"I see" the secretary began. "Well we don't usually do this, but considering your situation I see no reason for you not to go to class"

Dia smiled . "Thank you and I do apologize for the unconvinced".

"It wasn't your fault. Your first class is history Miss Walker. Room numbers are posted right outside the doors" the secretary told her. Dia nodded and walked to her first class.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state" Mr. Tanner lectured to the class.

Elena Gilbert fiddled with her pen not really paying attention to what was being taught to the class. She turned her head to stare at the handsome new student. He suddenly turned to look at her. Elena looked away embarrassed that she was caught staring. The guy continued to stare at her and smiled. Bonnie Bennett, Elena's best friend pulled out her cell phone and began to text. Elena felt her phone vibrate to reveal a text.

_HAWT-E_

_STARING at U._

Elena smiled, but soon looked up when she heard the classroom door open. She turned around to see a tall slender girl, with long curly brown hair. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing torn up jeans, a white cami with a yellow sweater with green flowers on it, and black converses.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Tanner asked the girl who walked in. He was annoyed Elena could tell. The girl didn't say anything, but walked up to him and handed him a paper.

"Ah yes" he spoke. "You can have the desk in the back".

The girl nodded and took a seat. Elena noticed the new guy looked at the girl with wide eyes. Did they know each other she wondered? The girl looked at him and looked away. She caught Elena looking at her and gave her a small smile. The bell rang and everyone quickly got up. Dia was about to make it out of the classroom when she was stopped by someone grabbing her. She turned to the boy she saw earlier.

"Lydia?" he asked.

"Do we know each other?" Dia asked him confused. "I think you may mistaken me for someone else".

"I'm sorry "he started. "You just look a lot like someone I used to know".

"Guess I just have one of those faces…..." she trailed off not knowing his name

"Oh I'm Stefan Salvatore" he replied.

"Well Stefan you know who I am, but call me Dia. Dia Walker" she told him. "See you around Stefan" and she walked off smirking to no one in particular.

* * *

"Aunt Lucy, I'm going to try out that Mystic Grill in town" Dia told her aunt.

"Go ahead Dia" Lucy came out her long raven black hair flowing behind her. Her green eyes stared in Dia's.

"Don't be out too late" Lucy said eyeing her.

"You know I won't" Dia told her.

Dia got there and saw Stefan and the girl from her history class there. Stefan and the girl saw her. She came up to Dia.

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert we have history together" she said sweetly.

"Dia Walker" Dia replied simply. "Hi Stefan".

"Dia" he replied.

"You want to come eat with us" Elena asked me.

"Why not" she smiled.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Elena's friend Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yeah and I moved when I was still you" Stefan replied. Caroline looked over at Dia for a response.

"I'm from New York, but my family would come down here sometimes for the summer" Dia answered.

"Parent's" was Bonnie's next question to the pair of them.

"My parent's passed away" Stefan said looking at Elena.

"I'm sorry" Elena only said. She looked at me.

"Fire" was Dia's only response.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to" Stefan smiled. "I live with my uncle".

"So Stefan if your new then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said anxiously .

"It's a back to school thing at the falls. You should come too Dia" Bonnie said.

"Are you going" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is" Bonnie automatically said. Elena smiled.

"So Dia" Stefan began. "What do you think of Mystic Falls".

"It's nice. I like it. I like the quiet. It's so much different from New York" Dia replied.

"Why did you leave New York" Caroline asked.

"My aunt's company transferred her here and well we just needed to get away" Dia explained. "It's getting late I should probably get home. Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys"

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow" Elena said.

* * *

Dia walked off breathing a sigh of relief. She walked in the quiet back to her house. When she got to the doorstep, the paper laid there and on the front cover BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL. Lucy opened the door.

"I left that out so you would see it" she leaned on the doorframe.

"Well this isn't good" Dia replied.

"Be careful Lydia" Lucy told her. "This could cause problems for us, well you mainly".

"It's not Lucy" was Dia's only reply.

"I hope not. I also hope that only one Salvatore will show up in this town. You and I both know that you don't need the other one to show up, especially him" Lucy said sternly. She sighed.

"Lydia, why did you want to come back here? Of all the places" she said quietly.

"You know why" Dia snapped and walked inside the house without another word.

**Please review!**


	2. Pilot Pt 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No. I think that is all I need to say.**

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls" Mr. Tanner lectured to the class.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle?" he asked the class. No one answered.

"Miss Bennett" Mr. Tanner asked Bonnie.

Bonnie looked unsure and spoke. "Um….a lot? I'm not sure but like a whole lot". She smiled.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett" Mr. Tanner said sternly. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it" Matt spoke. The entire class laughed as did Mr. Tanner. He turned his attention to Elena.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town most significantly historical events"

"I'm sorry I can't. I don't know" Elena replied.

"I was willing to be linnet last year for obvious reasons Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break" Mr. Tanner snapped.

"There were 346 causalities, unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan jumped in.

Mr. Tanner was surprised. "That's correct. Mr….?"

"Salvatore" Stefan replied.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?' Mr. Tanner asked.

"Distant" Stefan nodded.

"Well very good, except of course there were no civilian in this battle" Stefan cut Mr. Tanner off.

"Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders achieves are uh still stored in City Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner" Stefan point blank told him.

Everyone was wide eyed and in shock. Dia looked up from her notes and looked over at Stefan and nodded. He returned the gesture. Her cell phone vibrate it was a text from Elena.

_You still coming tonight right? _

Dia quickly typed a response and pressed the send button. Elena opened the text on her phone.

_Should be. Might be a little late. Need to take care of a few things. You and Stefan seem to be giving each other googly eyes. _

Elena smiled at the text and turned around and nodded at Dia, who just laughed.

* * *

"You be careful tonight you hear" Lucy told Dia as she was getting dressed.

"I will be. You have nothing to worry about" Dia said while putting on eyeliner.

"I'm only worried about the Salvatore. What if he figures out?" Lucy replied.

"He won't. Lucy please just drop it" Dia told her. Lucy sighed and walked out. Dia continued to get ready and reached for a locket and put it on.

* * *

Stefan walked through the woods to the party looking for Elena. He couldn't find her.

"Stefan hey" a voice said. He turned around to see Dia.

"Hey Dia. How are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Nice job in class today by the way. Mr. Tanner looked pissed" she laughed. Stefan smiled and just started at Dia.

"What?" she grinned.

"You just remind so much of someone I use to know" Stefan replied.

"Oh the other Lydia" she smirked.

"Yeah. You didn't have any family originally from here did you?" he asked curiously.

Dia bit her lip. "I don't think so, but it's possible. Then again I don't know much about my family's history. I've tried getting answers, but all I've hit is walls"

"It's just strange you look like her and talk like her and even act like her" Stefan said.

"I'm sorry if I'm bringing back bad memories" she stated.

"No they're good memories for me, but they would be bad memories if someone else I knew was here and saw you" Stefan explained.

Dia formed an oh with her mouth. "Hey listen I saw Elena by the bonfire with Bonnie. I'll see you around".

Dia walked into the woods and sat down in front of a tree. She loved the nighttime especially when she was outside. Suddenly a crow flew down besides her. It stared at her with big black eyes. This wasn't an ordinary crow. A raven suddenly flew in and landed in front of the crow.

"Two can play at this game" she whispered to the crow. "Now shoo". The crow flew off. Dia looked at the raven.

"Oh no" she whispered to it.

"Somebody help!" Dia heard Elena scream. She quickly ran to rejoin the others.

"It's her neck something bit her she's losing a lot of blood it's bad" Elena said examining Vicki Donovan's neck.

Everyone was around the bonfire trying to get a glimpse of Vicki. Stefan stood there wide then quickly turned around and went off. As he was leaving he saw Dia come running toward the scene.

"What happened" she asked out of breath.

"Elena and Jeremy found Vicki Donavan in the woods. Something attacked her" Stefan explained.

Dia caught a glimpse of Vicki. She stared wide-eyed at her neck.

"What could have done that to her" Dia asked Stefan.

"Some sort of animal" Stefan said. "I need to go. See you at school".

"Yeah bye" Dia replied not looking up. Her eyes still fixed on Vicki's neck.

"Damn it" she whispered.

* * *

Stefan came barging into the house. Zack quickly looked up from his desk.

"What's going on" Zack asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zack and it wasn't me" Stefan told him and quickly ran upstairs.

Stefan walked into his room and a crow flew onto the balcony and screeched at him. The crow quickly flew into his room and landed on a wooden beam. He felt someone behind him and turned around.

"Damon" he spoke.

"Hello brother" Damon smirked.

"Crow a bit much don't you think" Stefan said seriously.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" Damon said eyeing Stefan.

"When'd you get here" Stefan asked.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school" Damon said sarcastically walking toward the bookself.

"Your hair's different. I like it" Damon continued.

"It's been fifteen years Damon" Stefan started.

"Thank god" Damon interrupted. "Couldn't take another day of the 90s. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads".

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I missed my little brother" Damon replied.

"You hate small towns, it's boring, there's nothing for you to do" Stefan shot back.

"I've managed to keep myself busy" Damon smirked.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you" Stefan told him.

Damon gritted his teeth. "That could be a problem. For you." Damon's tone changed.

"Why are you here now" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, however I'm fairly certain your answer is going to be summed up in one little word. Elena" Damon smirked.

"She took my breath away. Elena" Damon continued. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine".

Stefan frowned. Damon kept talking.

"Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine" Stefan told him seriously.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended" Damon replied.

"Tell me when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon smirked.

Stefan huffed. "I know what you're doing Damon it's not going to work".

Damon hit Stefan. "Yeah come on don't you crave a little"

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there or better yet let's go straight to Elena" Damon yelled.

"Stop it" Stefan snapped.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like" Damon began. "I can."

Stefan's face became deformed. "I said stop it!" and with that he ran into Damon and they both went flying out the window except when Stefan hit the ground Damon wasn't there.

"I was impressed" Damon said suddenly. "I give it six mission style, but was presently surprised"

Stefan got up from the broken glass.

"Very good with the face thing" Damon began to make sounds. "It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon huh" Stefan said angrily. "But wherever you go people die".

Damon shrugged. "That's a given".

"Not here I won't allow it" Stefan told him

Damon looked at him curiously. "I take that as an invitation."

"Damon please after all these years can't we just give it a rest" Stefan pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just keeping my word" Damon replied.

"Just stay away from Elena" Stefan demanded.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked. Stefan looked down at his finger seeing that it was gone.

"Oh yeah the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof ashes to ashes" Damon said. Stefan just looked at him.

Damon laughed. "Relax its right here." Damon held out his hand to reveal Stefan's ring. Stefan took it from his palm.

"Damon" Stefan began. "What happened to Lydia?" As soon as he said the name Damon's face changed and he gripped Stefan's neck and threw Stefan against a shed.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me" Damon said evilly. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people I wouldn't try it again".

"You killed her didn't you" Stefan spoke. Damon didn't answer. Damon heard a noise and smiled.

"I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach" Damon walked off.

"Oh and by the way little brother. Don't mention her name again" Damon kept walking until a raven stood in his path.

"Shoo you stupid bird. Crow yes. Ravens hell no" he laughed. The raven began screeching.

**Sorry it's a long chapter. Just giving everyone a heads up Damon won't actually meet Dia till episode 3. Please review!**


	3. Night of the Comet

**I put this into one chapter because this episode isn't really a big deal in my story. Next episode will be so I'll be back to writing two chapters, which hopefully I will have both up by tomorrow night if all goes well. Please review**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I think that is all I need to say.**

_Spring of 1862_

"_Damon dear come downstairs pleas" Mrs. Salvatore called from downstairs. Damon looked up from his book and marked his page and left it on his bed. He walked downstairs and met his brother at the bottom._

"_Do you know what mother wants?" Damon asked Stefan._

"_No, but she didn't look happy" Stefan replied. Damon nodded and walked into the parlor. _

"_Mother?" he asked into the room. There was no answer nor was there anyone in the room. Damon stood there confused. Suddenly pair of hands covered his eyes. He heard a giggle. He pulled the hands off his eyes and turned around. Before him stood a girl with dark brown eyes, curly hair, in a light blue dress, and a smile on her face._

"_Lydia?" Damon smiled and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming till the summer."_

"_Damon. I have wonderful news. I'm staying in Mystic Falls. My uncle has agreed to let me live with him" Lydia replied happily and hugged him again. She pulled away and turned her head. _

"_Usually by now you would have said something" Lydia's eyes became sad. "You're not pleased"._

"_No no" Damon said quickly. "Words can't describe this moment. I'm so happy". He gave her another hug. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore walked in along with Stefan. _

"_Were you surprised" Stefan asked his brother._

"_Extremely" Damon replied. _

"_You two run along and catch up" Mrs. Salvatore instructed. Damon took Lydia's hand and walked out of the parlor. Stefan turned to his mother._

"_Maybe this time he'll realize that there are feelings there" his mother said._

Damon woke up from his dream. He got up from his bed and walked to a bookcase and pulled out a book. He opened it to reveal a picture of Lydia. His Lydia.

"I miss you" he whispered.

* * *

Dia opened her locker and sighed. Another day of hell she thought. She looked over to see Matt Donovan. Her thoughts turned to Vicki. It gave her the shivers to think about her bloody neck. Dia shrugged the feeling off and walked to class.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Fall in nearly 45 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk after tomorrow's celebration" Mr. Tanner stopped lecturing. "Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head the bell rang. Everyone got up. Dia got up out of her seat and walked down the hall. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her bag and read the text message she received.

_You're on your own. Sorry. Not going to deal with round 2 of this._

_-L_

Dia shook her head. Great just great she thought. Lucy was never the most reliable person. Whatever she didn't need her. Dia walked outside and saw Stefan sitting on a bench. She walked over to him.

"You okay" she asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah just a lot on my mind" he answered.

"You left in a hurry last night" Dia said suddenly.

"Oh you saw that" he replied. Dia noticed he wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah you're not a hard person to miss" she laughed.

"I have this thing about blood" Stefan told her.

"Ahh I see. Yeah I'm the same way. I'm a bit squeamish when it comes to blood myself" she answered. "Hey you were asking me if I had any ancestors from here."

Stefan looked at her. "Yeah did you find something out?"

"Yeah. I did some digging well a lot of digging. Turns out there was a Lydia Walker who lived here, but the thing is she disappeared in 1864. They never found her" Dia began. "I'm not sure if I'm related to her, but I found it odd."

"That is odd" Stefan said.

* * *

Later that day Dia, Elena, and Bonnie were passing out programs for the comet.

"He didn't call huh" Bonnie said.

"Or text" Elena responded. "I never realized we didn't exchange that stuff. We never got to the texting part."

"That's a good milestone in any relationship" Bonnie told her.

"Timing was wrong anyway" Elena replied.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie said.

"She's right Elena. There is no such thing as good timing in relationships" Dia piped in.

"I'm not ready Bonnie" Elena told her.

"Who is?" Bonnie argued.

"At least I put myself out there" Elena said.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena said looking down.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't" Bonnie said. "Am I right Dia?"

"Sorry Elena I'm with Bonnie on this one" Dia told her. "He likes you. Just give it time." Dia walked off to go talk to Carolina who looked confused.

"Hey everything alright?" she asked.

"Did you see that guy?" Caroline replied.

"What guy?" Dia frowned.

"Tall, mysterious, leather jacker?" Caroline began to describe the guy.

"No I didn't. Honey are you sure you're alright" Dia asked again.

"Just confused" Caroline replied.

"Come on lets go find Bonnie and Elena" Dia told her. Caroline nodded and began to walk off.

"Damn it" Dia whispered.

* * *

Everyone was in the grill having a good time. Jeremy came up to the table.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki" he asked.

"You're her stalker you tell us" Tyler said harshly.

"I can't find her" Jeremy snapped back.

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher. Guess you've been replaced" Tyler grinned.

"What's with the pill pusher" Elena looked at Tyler sternly.

"Ask him" Tyler said jerking his head toward Jeremy.

"Well this is going to get ugly" Dia said sipping her drink.

"You want to do this right now" Jeremy yelled.

"Are you dealing" Elena asked seriously.

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler point blank told him.

"She already did" Jeremy shot back. "Over and over and over again"

"I think I'm gonna leave" Dia said standing up and walking away.

"Yeah right" Tyler said.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline said surprised. "I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way" Tyler said.

"Yeah and I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy said eyeing Tyler.

"What the hell's he talking about Ty" Matt asked him angrily.

"Doesn't matter man just ignore him. He's a punk" Tyler told him.

"Hey how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister" Matt suggested. Everyone nodded and split up where they would look.

* * *

Stefan looked around outside for Vicki. He heard her voice and Damon's voice. He quickly walked down the street and saw Damon on the top of a building with Vicki. He used his vampire speed to get to the top of the building.

"Not bad" Damon smirked. "Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go" Stefan told Damon.

"Really?" Damon asked. "Okay" and with that he nearly let go of Vicki and let her fall off the building.

"No" Stefan yelled. Damon pushed Vicki toward Stefan.

"Relax" Damon smiled.

"What's happening?" Vicki cried.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might" Damon told Stefan. Damon smiled and looked down at Vicki.

"What attacked you the other night?" he asked.

"I don't know. An animal" Vicki held back tears.

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asked her. "Think. Think about it really hard. What attacked you?"

Vicki looked up. "Vampire."

"Who did this to you" Damon demanded.

"You did!" Vicki screamed.

"Wrong" Damon yelled.

"Don't" Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan" Damon whispered. He pulled Vicki up and looked into her eyes.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to you" Damon told Vicki.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me" Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire" Damon continued. "A vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon. Please" Stefan pleaded. "Don't do this"

"Couldn't fix it before. I don't know what you're going to do now" Damon said. Damon turned to Vicki and ripped her stitches from her neck letting a scream be heard from Vicki. He pushed her toward Stefan.

"Your choice of lifestyle" Damon started. "Has made you weak. Couple of vampire parlor tricks. It's nothing compared to the power you have. That you now need, but you can change that. Human blood gives you that". Stefan threw Vicki on the ground.

"You have two choices; you can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square" Damon told him.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me" Stefan huffed.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon told him angrily.

"Why? So what that I'll feed?" Stefan asked him. "So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brother again? You know let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon just laughed. "Wow. Come here sweetheart" he said grabbing Vicki. He began to whisper to her.

"What happened?" Vicki asked. "Where am I? How did my stitches open?"

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills man. I'm good" she smiled. She got up and left.

"It's good to be home" Damon said suddenly. "I think I might stay awhile. This town could use a bit of a wakeup call don't you think?"

"What are you up Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot. Give Elena my best" Damon smirked. Damon jumped off the building and began walking. He kept walking when something caught his eye. A cell phone. He picked it up and heard someone coming.

"Damn it" Dia cursed"If I was a stupid cell phone and decided to fall out of my pocket where the hell would I have decided to drop."

Damon saw the figure of a girl come toward him.

"Looking for this?" he asked. The girl came running toward him with hair in her face.

"Thank you so much. I thought I lost it" Dia told Damon and pulled the hair out of her face. She took the phone and walked off. Damon stared at her.

"Thanks again" and she began walking off.

Damon thought he was seeing things. No that couldn't have been. She's dead. He looked up to go after the girl but she was nowhere to be found.

Dia smiled in the shadows.

**Review!**


	4. Friday Night Bites Pt 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Anyway just want to let you all know that this probably will be the last chapter till next Wednesday. I'm headed to Atlanta and although I will have a computer, I'm not sure I'll have the time to write chapters. So sorry if I have disappointed anyone. I will be doing plenty of writing when I get back. So enjoy this chapter and please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I think that is all I need to say.**

"Listen I'm not saying don't date the guy I'm just saying to take it slow" Bonnie told Elena while getting out of her car.

"You were the one who said to me go for it" Elena replied pointing at Bonnie.

"Now I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie told her.

"Why the about face" Elena asked her.

"It's not an about face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career, it's a perfect time to play the field" Bonnie explained.

"Oh because I'm so that girl" Elena laughed. "Seriously what are you not saying."

"Hey guys" Dia suddenly came up.

"Dia what happened to you last night. You just disappeared" Elena inquired.

"I had to say goodbye to my aunt. Her company transferred her again" she replied.

"She left you here by yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been taking care of myself since I was three, why should I stop now" Dia replied.

"If you ever need a place to crash, you're always welcome at my house" Elena offered.

"Thanks. So I heard you and Stefan are official now. It's about time I'll say" Dia laughed.

"Tell that to Bonnie" Elena began. "Bonnie spit it out."

"I accidently touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling" Bonnie told them.

"That it?" Elena asked. Bonnie began to walk off. Elena pulled her back.

"Bonnie" she said sternly.

"It was bad bad" Bonnie told her.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena said playfully.

"Witch mojo? Huh?" Dia asked confused. "Oh crap I have to go see the guidance counselor. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Dia quickly ran toward the school.

* * *

The entire day felt like a blur to Dia. The only exciting thing that happened was the Stefan once again pissed off Mr. Tanner. After Dia said goodbye to Bonnie and Elena, who were off to cheerleading Dia began to walk to her car, unaware of what was about to happen.

Damon began driving after dropping off Caroline at cheerleading practice. He kept thinking how pathetic she was. Why was he with her again? He smiled when he remembered. Blood. Caroline was nothing more than a blood bag to him. Damon was so much into his own thoughts he didn't notice he was about to hit the girl right in front of him. It was too late when he noticed.

Dia fell to the ground as did all of her stuff. The guy who hit her quickly got out of the car to help her.

"Ouch" she whispered on the ground. Dia slowly lifted her head, when someone came up beside.

"Easy there" a voice said. She looked up to see man with brown hair and a pair of blue eyes helping her.

"You okay?" he asked. Dia pushed her hair back and sat up.

"Yeah no broken bones. I'm good" she said looking at him. The man stared at her in shock.

"Lydia?" he asked.

"Um…yeah? Everyone calls me Dia though. Do I know you?" Dia was utterly confused. What was it with her she wondered? First Stefan and now this guy?

"I'm sorry you just look like someone I use to know" the man replied still staring.

"I've been getting that a lot lately. Guess I just have one of those faces" Dia smiled.

"Damon Salvatore" he said offering his hand to Dia. She took it and he helped her up.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatores's I'm guessing brother?" Dia guessed.

"You have won the grand prize" Damon said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah besides a headache and the soreness I'm fine" Dia said. "You and your brother have a lot in common"

"I doubt that" Damon rolled his eyes.

"It's true because the first time I met him, he called me Lydia the same way you did" Dia told him.

"Well that is interesting" Damon said. "Maybe I'll see you around Dia." Damon walked back into his car and drove off.

Dia sighed and walked to her car. Her head was killing her. She got into her car and pulled got a book from her bag. She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. A section on vampires.

"Time to make a visit" she smiled.

* * *

Stefan walked into his room only to find Damon sitting there with his feet on the desk reading Stefan's journal.

"How were tryouts" Damon smiled. "Did you make the team?." Stefan just stared at him frowning.

"Very Emerson in the way you reveal your soul with so many…." Stefan grabbed his journal.

"Adjectives" Damon finished laughing.

'What are you doing here" Stefan asked.

"I've come to apologize" Damon said seriously. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy human life then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it too. I can learn to be a nonliving living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us."

Stefan just stared at Damon unsure of what to say. Damon began to make a face and suddenly burst out laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Damon" Stefan told him.

"Course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means by the way. She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts" Damon smiled. Stefan looked at him angrily.

"Simmer down I didn't go near her. Got my own cheerleader now" Damon smiled again. "Ooh that reminds me I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon began to walk out of the room when he remembered something.

"Oh also another BTW, thanks for letting me know that we don't only have a Katherine carbon copy, but a Lydia carbon copy as well. No wonder you were asking about her the other night. Kind of ironic that she looks like Lydia and has her name. Let me guess though. She's not Lydia. Am I right? " Damon smirked.

"She's not Damon" Stefan told him. The doorbell rang and Damon looked at Stefan.

"Oooh company. I could use a afternoon snack" Damon laughed.

Stefan and Damon both walked down to see who was at the door. Stefan opened the door to reveal Dia.

"Hello Stefan" she smiled. "Stefan's brother who tried to kill me with his car." Dia stared icily at Damon.

"You did what" Stefan replied angrily.

"Common accident" Damon simply said. Dia rolled her eyes.

"Sure it was" she snapped.

"Is there something in particular that you wanted" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I came by to tell you that your secret is safe with me" Dia smiled. "Well secrets including James Dean over here."

Stefan and Damon stared at her not knowing what to say.

"And what secret would that be?" Damon smirked.

"I think you know" Dia spoke. "Maybe next time you're on a roof with a terrified girl, you should make sure no one's around and can hear you."

"We don't know what you're talking about" Stefan told her.

"You can stop pretending. It's not like I'm going to what did you say Damon? Run through the town square screaming vampire." Dia smirked leaning on the doorway her eyes fixed on Damon and Stefan.

"What do you want?' Stefan asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I just came here to tell you that I'm keeping quiet especially to Elena" Dia looked honest.

"That's a bunch of crap" Damon said. He slammed Dia against the door frame.

"Damon don't" Stefan protested.

"You are going to leave here with no memory of coming here or of what you heard last night" Damon commanded looking into Dia's eyes. She stared straight at him.

"Is that how you're keeping Vicki quiet? Mind tricks?" Dia frowned. "You suck at this."

"Compulsion didn't work on you" Damon said in shock.

"Obviously" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't it work?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know. Have you been eating bunnies like Stefan? Those may be causing you stamina to go down" Dia shrugged. "Anyway it's been fun. See you at school Stefan."

Dia looked at Damon. "Please don't try to run me over anymore. You can trust me. I'm not going to tell anybody. Besides if I did I'd probably have a big pain in the neck. Pun intended". Dia laughed.

Damon continued to stare at her.

"You can stop staring now. I'm leaving. Poof I'll be gone in a few" Dia waving her hands and walked out. Damon slammed the door behind her.

"How much do you know about that girl?" Damon huffed.

"Not a lot why?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Cause I intend to find out who she is and why she looks like Lydia!" Damon growled.

**Review please! I'd like more emails that say I have a review!**


	5. Friday Night Bites Pt 2

**Hey eveyone sorry I have been MIA for a bit. Just got back from my trip. I will be leaving Sunday till Friday so in the next few days I will try to update as often as I can, but please be aware chapters take time considering I have to watch the episode as I write for lines. Does anyone know if there is a website will Vampire Diaries scripts? That would be most helpful if there was. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Damon Salvatore would not be known to the general public**

Dia walked over to Elena's house. She wanted to return the history notes she had lent her. Leave it to her to end up losing her notes. Dia walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Elena answered it.

"Dia hey" Elena smiled. I looked and saw people in her living room.

"I'm sorry for not calling. I just didn't know if you needed your history notes or not. Thanks for letting me borrow them. Still have no clue what happened to mine" Dia told her.

"It's not a problem. You want to stay and hang out with us" Elena asked her.

"I don't want to intrude" Dia said quickly.

"Come in. I insist" Elena told her. Dia walked in and saw Stefan and Caroline in the living room. Dia went in the living room and sat down. Carolina and Stefan continued with their conversation.

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time" Caroline explained to Stefan. "You have to understand they were each other's first you know like from the sandbox." Stefan nodded and Caroline sipped her coffee mug.

"Well I came into this conversation at a really weird time" Dia suddenly said.

"That's a really nice scarf" Stefan told Caroline.

"Oh thank you it's new" Caroline replied.

"Can I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off" he asked her.

"I can't" Caroline told him.

"Why not?" Stefan asked. Dia looked over at Stefan. It then clicked in her mind. Her eyes became wide.

"You okay" Stefan continued.

Caroline looked confused. "Um all I know is that I can't take it off."

"What are you two kids talking about" Damon said coming in. He looked over at Dia.

"When did you show up?" he asked her.

"Couple of minutes ago" Dia replied.

"I was just commenting on her scarf" Stefan told Damon.

"Mmm. Hey you know uh Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes go see if you can help" Damon told Caroline. Dia smirked at the comment. She knew exactly what Damon was doing.

"Does it look like I do dishes" Caroline laughed. "Why don't you go Dia?"

"Not happening honey" Dia smirked.

"For me?" Damon asked Caroline.

"Hmm….I don't think so" she smiled. Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Caroline. He began to stare at her.

"Mind trick time" Dia sang smiling.

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen" Damon instructed.

Caroline frowned. "You know what I'm going to go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

Damon gave a fake smile. "Great." Caroline got up and went to the kitchen. Leaving Stefan, Dia, and Damon in the living room.

"They are people Damon" Stefan said sternly. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure she does" Damon replied. "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"I'm not" Dia glared at Damon.

"Alright you've had your fun. You've used Caroline. You got to me and Elena. Good for you. Now it's time for you to go" Stefan told Damon.

"That's not a problem because I've been invited in" Damon stared at Stefan.

"Oh no you've been invited in alert the media!" Dia said sarcastically. "Honestly you two fight like an old married couple."

Damon ignored her comment and continued. "And I will come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do because that is what is normal to me."

"If that's what is normal to you, then buddy you need to check yourself into a psych ward" Dia point blank told him. "That is just disgusting and wrong on so many levels."

"Alright you it's time to go" Damon said pointing at her.

* * *

The next day went by fast for everyone. That night was a big football game. Honestly Dia was dreading it. She hated football and she wasn't feeling like herself. She had a headache and the entire buzz about the game wasn't helping one bit.

Dia walked to her car and pulled out a bottle of pain pills. She just looked at them. What good would they do? They wouldn't help anyway. Dia turned on her car and began to drive. She drove to the Salvatore's home. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Damon answered it.

"What do you want?" he huffed.

"You know" Dia began. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I was thinking that we should go to the football game together and do some bonding." Dia smiled at Damon.

Damon just stared at her mouth wide open. "You have got to be kidding me."

Dia laughed. "Well it's your lucky day cause I am." Dia walked into the house continuing to laugh.

"Man you are like the girl version of me. I like it" Damon smirked. "This could work"

"What could work?" Dia asked.

"The acquaintance thing or whatever" Damon walked into the living room pouring himself a drink.

"You mean being friends?" Dia cracked a smile.

"Um yeah isn't that what I said?" Damon said taking a drink.

"To some extent" Dia replied. "Just one small thing. I want you to promise I'll be safe with you. That means no biting, the mind trick thing doesn't work so other than that it should be fun."

Damon sighed "I promise I won't bite you."

* * *

Dia went to the game with Damon and hung around him for a bit until Caroline came around. Dia liked Caroline, but she didn't exactly like her perkiness and the whole I'm so great attitude. She walked around in the dark. She felt someone behind her and turned around.

"Boo" Damon smirked.

"So scared not" Dia said sarcastically. Damon smiled and looked to see Stefan with Matt. Damon began clapping. Stefan turned around to face Damon and Dia.

"Isn't nice? Stefan joins a team and makes a friend" Damon laughed. "It's so rah rah go team yeah." Dia rolled her eyes.

"Not tonight" Stefan pleaded. "I'm done with you." Damon used his vampire speed to suddenly appear in front of Stefan.

"Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess vervaine in the necklace?" Damon said. "I'll admit I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan asked.

"I guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way or I could just eat her" Damon looked at Dia, who was shaking her head. She sighed.

"No" Stefan said. "You're not gonna hurt her Damon"

Damon smirked. "No?"

"Because deep down inside there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be" Stefan told him.

"Who's pretending?" Damon smiled

"Then kill me". Stefan said

"Well um I'm tempted" Damon thought about it.

"No you're not" Stefan said. "You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I'm still alive and there you are. You're still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me cause you loved her and you torture me because you still do. Lydia is dead. You still love her too. You're haunted by what you did. You haven't killed Dia because she looks and acts like Lydia. And that my brother is your humanity"

Dia stared at Damon and Stefan. "That's why you both called me Lydia. I look like her?"

Before either of them answered. Mr. Tanner yelled Stefan's name. Damon smirked evilly at Stefan.

"What the hell we have a game to play" Mr. Tanner told Stefan. Stefan turned to Damon.

"If that's my humanity then what's this" Damon shrugged. He ran up to Tanner and bit into his neck.

"No!" Stefan yelled. Damon eventually killed Tanner.

"Anyone, anytime, anyplace" Damon snarled. His eyes were red. Dia looked down at Tanner's body and nodded her head up and down.

"Yeah not gonna miss you at all" she said to the body.

"C'mon Dia, I'll take you home" Damon said.

"Dia I don't think that's such a good idea" Stefan protested.

"I'll be fine. He promised he wouldn't hurt me. I can handle your brother" Dia replied.

* * *

"So exactly why did you offer to take me home?" Dia asked Damon curiously.

"Can't I be a gentleman" he asked driving Dia home.

"Sure why not" Dia rolled her eyes. "So you tried to kiss Elena?"

"How'd you know about that?" Damon asked surprised.

"I have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time" Dia replied. "So you not only have feelings for Lydia and Katherine still but also for Elena. Smooth man."

"I don't have feelings for Lydia" Damon protested.

"I think you do. Stefan told me once that if someone he knew saw me it would bring bad memories. That person is you isn't it" Dia looked over at Damon.

Damon just looked at Dia and began to think about Lydia.

"_Enjoying yourself tonight?" Damon asked Lydia. They were both in the mayor's garden walking around and talking. Damon was in a suit while Lydia wore a purple dress. Damon thought she looked beautiful_

"_I think I would be more if you weren't leaving tomorrow" Lydia replied sadly. Damon took her hands. _

"_I'm sorry our time together has been so short" he told her._

"_As am I" Lydia gave him a small smile. Damon sat down beside her still grasping her hands. He needed to tell her that he loved her. It was his only chance. _

"_Lydia" he began. She looked at him._

"_Damon" she frowned._

"_We've known each other for many years. We've grown up together. Lydia you have become a beautiful bright woman and lately I seem to have found myself fallen in love with you. Lydia Walker, I love you" he told her. Lydia just looked and him. Her eyes began to produce tears. _

"_Damon Salvatore" she sobbed. "I'm in love with you too. I love you." Damon smiled and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. He pulled her close to him. _

Damon pulled up to her house. Dia got out of the car and walked to the front porch.

"You want to come in?" she asked.

"You're going to invite a dangerous vampire who just killed someone into your house?" Damon smirked.

"Contrary to popular belief Damon Salvatore, I'm not scared of you" Dia told him. "You're allowed to come in anytime you want."

"Why are you so calm around me? People would usually go through the town screaming monster" Damon replied.

"You're not a monster" Dia whispered. "Goodnight Damon. Thanks for the ride home". Dia closed the front door leaving a stunned Damon on the porch

* * *

Dia got into bed and took out a book and began to read. She kept thinking about what happened tonight. Sure Mr. Tanner was a prick, but no one should have to die that way for no reason. Damon had motives, but she couldn't quite figure him out. One thing was for sure, she wasn't afraid of him. She shrugged off her thoughts and quickly went back to reading before her eyes began to droop slowly and fell asleep.

Damon found himself outside Dia's home. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there, but nevertheless he was. For some reason he couldn't get this girl out of his head. She looked like Lydia, acted like Lydia, even had the same name. It didn't make a lot of sense to him. He looked up to the window, the only window that had a light on. Damon knew automatically it was Dia's. He jumped up to the window and quietly slipped into her room. Thank god she has invited him in earlier. Dia was asleep in her bed, turned over on her side breathing slowly.

This was the second time he had found himself in a sleeping girl's room tonight. First Elena and now Dia. Dia saying that she wasn't afraid of him kept replaying in his mind. He stared at her as memories came flooding back to him. Memories that had taken ages to forget.

_Lydia sighed. Her head was on Damon's chest and her arm was draped across it. _

"_I'm going to miss this" Damon smiled down at her. _

"_The lovemaking itself? Or lovemaking with me" Lydia rolled her eyes. It had only been last night Damon had declared her love for her and they had consummated their relationship. If others had found out they would have believed they were taking it too fast, but Lydia didn't care. Damon was leaving today for the war. No one knew if they would ever see it each other again._

"_Actually you know what I'll miss the most?" Damon suddenly said flipping over Lydia so he was on top._

"_What" she said._

"_You" Damon leaned down and passionately kissed her._

"_Damon?" Lydia whispered looking up at him. "Must you go?"_

"_Yes even though now I don't want to" he replied sadly. He gently stroked her cheek._

"_I love you" he whispered._

"_I love you too" she kissed him softly. _

"_I have something for you" Damon said grabbing his coat and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a silver locket with a diamond in the middle and black lines on the front. He showed Lydia the locket._

"_Damon it's beautiful" she gasped. _

"_Look at the back" he smiled. The locket read "You have my heart". Tears filled up in Lydia's eyes. She pulled her hair up as he fascinated it around her neck. _

"_I have to go" Damon told her. He got up and began to dress. She looked sadly at him. She got up off the bed her petticoats bouncing against the bed. Lydia hugged him and kissed him again._

"_Nothing better happen to you" she whispered._

"_I'll write everyday" he said. Damon climbed out of the window and kissed Lydia again._

"_I love you that will never change" he told her and with that he was gone._

Damon continued to stare at the sleeping Dia. He gently moved some hair out of her face and moved some away from her neck. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her neck. He could smell her blood, but couldn't bring himself to bite her. He promised her he wouldn't. Instead he kissed her neck gently. Dia made a small noise and turned over on her back. Damon did something drastic then. He softly kissed her lips and disappeared.

Dia jerked up and looked around. She gingerly put her hand to her neck and then to her lips. She could have sworn she felt something on her. She shook the feeling and noticed her window was open. She walked over to close it. Something stopped her. She saw the figure of a man on her lawn. It was Damon. She smiled and decided to leave the window open. She turned off her lights and went to bed.

**Sorry it's so long. There was a lot I wanted to put in this chapter. Please please please review!**


	6. Family Ties Pt 1

**Enjoy the next chapter! The second part WILL be up tonight!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything except what you don't recognize!**

Stefan jerked up from his sleep. He had just had a nightmare that Damon had attacked Elena.

"Bad dream?" Damon asked. Stefan looked over to see Damon sitting at his desk and Dia who was still in her pajamas sitting with him.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even level the playing field. Football reference" he smirked. "Too soon?"

"Maybe a little" Dia looked at him. "Tell me again why I'm here again still in my pjs?" Damon and Dia were too busy talking to notice Stefan race out of the bed pick up a knife and throw it at Damon's chest. The knife went straight into his hear.

"Mmm….ouch" Dia said taking a sip of her tea.

Damon looked down at the knife and looked up at Stefan and proceeded to pull the knife.

"Alright I deserved that, but I just wanted to let you know they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people" Damon told him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion a really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning it's all over the news. Deadly beast captured all's well in Mystic Fall?"

"Was that mountain lions name Damon?" Dia smirked.

"You're such a tease" Damon smiled at her.

"Don't start" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Why would you cover your tracks" Stefan asked.

Damon smiled. "I've decided to stay awhile and I'm having way to much fun here with you and Elena and this one over here." Damon jerked his head toward Dia.

"I'm so glad to know you have a special place in that hole you call your heart" Dia said sarcastically.

"You can't touch her now" Stefan told Damon about Elena.

"Well the vervaine keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not Stefan some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm, my unflinching ability to listen to Taylore Swift" Damon told Stefan then stabbed him with the knife.

"Actually I'm able to resist all of those" Dia laughed. "Though you are attractive, vampires are not really my type."

"I'll call you later Dia" Damon told her. She nodded. Stefan was on the floor. Damon looked at his shirt.

"This is John Vervatos dude. Dick move" Damon sneered and walked out of the room. Stefan pulled out the nice and lifted up his shirt to reveal his skin healed. He looked up at Dia.

"Why were you with him this morning" he asked her.

"Damon dragged me out of bed….literally" she laughed.

"I'm surprised he's kept his promise to you" he walked over to her.

"I think the reason he hasn't killed me yet is because I'm too much like him and I look like Lydia. He's different when he's around me" Dia explained. "What happened to Lydia?"

"I think you should ask Damon. It's not my story to tell" Stefan told her. Dia nodded and looked at her phone.

"Oh I got to go. I'm meeting Caroline and Bonnie at the grill later. I'll guess I'll see you tonight at the Founder's party" she said and got up and walked toward the door.

"Dia you know I'm going to have to do something about him" Dia turned around to face Stefan.

"I know, but I hope it won't lead to you killing him. I don't think you'd be able to go through with that" she replied and left.

* * *

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's party?" Bonnie asked Caroline in shock. "What about me?"

"Go with Elena" Caroline shrugged.

"She's asking Stefan" Bonnie replied.

"Okay. Go by yourself" Caroline told her

"Thanks" Bonnie grinned. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you brining Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline asked. Dia snickered.

"He's older, sexy danger guy" Bonnie explained.

"Well you hit the nail right on the head" Dia laughed.

"Older sexy danger guy?" Caroline asked. "Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes okay" Bonnie pleaded. "That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Okay" Caroline spoke. "And Damon's not dangerous. He just has a lot of issues with his brother. Like major deep rooted drama."

"That is for sure" Dia commented.

"You know Dia I saw you and Damon at the football game. Care to explain?" Caroline glared at you.

"No need to be jealous. Damon and I are just friends. No need to worry. We talked and he told me about his issues with his brother." Dia explained.

"Like?" Bonnie trailed off.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything" Caroline pouted.

"Caroline Forbes when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie looked at her.

"Okay, but you can't tell Elena" Caroline instructed.

"No" Bonnie smiled.

Just as Caroline was about to speak Dia's phone rang.

"Sorry" she said quickly. "Hello?"

"What are you doing right now?" Damon voice on the other line said.

"I'm having lunch with Bonnie and Caroline. Why what's up?" Dia asked.

"I need you to come over tonight early before the Founder's party. Okay" he told her.

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll be there. See you later" Dia said and hung up.

"Was that Damon?" Caroline frowned. Dia closed her eyes and nodded.

"He wants me to come over before the party" Dia replied.

"Why?" Caroline snapped. "I'm his girlfriend not you"

"I'm aware of that Caroline" Dia said sternly. "He probably just needs my opinion of what to wear so he'll look nice for you."

"Oh okay" Caroline said bubbly. "You're probably right. Make sure he looks nice."

**Review!**


	7. Family Ties Pt 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Stefan walked into his room while getting ready for the Founder's Day party. He sat down at a table.

Damon walked around in his room not wearing a shirt getting ready.

"Do they still wear ties to this thing?" he asked Stefan.

"Why are you going?" Stefan asked him.

"Well it's only fitting. We were at the very first one remember?" Damon told him.

"You guys were at the first Founder's Day party?" a voice said. Damon and Stefan turned around to see Dia. She was in a strapless lavender dress and her curly hair was in a messy bun. Damon was speechless.

"I think it would be better if we don't draw attention to ourselves" Stefan said bringing back Damon into reality.

"So you should here" Damon told Stefan while he looked at himself in the mirror. "I'll see to it Elena has a good time." Dia rolled her eyes.

"You're just not a one woman kind of guy, are you Damon?" Dia said.

"Nope" Damon smiled. It was unbelievable how much she looked like Lydia at that moment. Stefan took a sip of scotch.

"My goodness I've driven you to drink" Damon snickered.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I suppose to do besides go about living my life" Stefan told him.

"Go about living my life" Damon repeated. "See there end lies your eternal struggle. You're dead dude. Get over it."

"He does have a point I'm sorry to say. You're stuck dude" Dia said.

"What'd you think" Damon asked holding up a tie.

"You don't strike me as a tie wearing person…or uh vampire" Dia answered.

"It's cool not growing old" Damon said pulling a black shirt on. "I like being the eternal stud."

"Yes being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness" Stefan said raising his glass.

"Well you two did pick a good time to become vampires" Dia commented. "You both look good"

Damon snickered at Dia's comment and smiled over at her. He turned to Stefan.

"You cracked a funny Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate" he said. Damon picked up a glass and walked over to the scotch bottle. Dia eyed Stefan suspiciously who just stared at her. She knew what he was up to. Damon picked up something and Dia walked to him. It was a picture of Katherine.

"Hey Katherine looks just like…oh my god Katherine looks just like Elena" Dia stared wide eyed. "This explains a lot now.

"1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her" Damon eyes widened.

"My happiness was short lived as you well know" Stefan turned to Damon.

"I remember. I left the party early. I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off. I was waiting just inside. You're such a gentleman. You gave her a kiss on the cheek and what she really wanted" Damon's voice trailed off. "Oh well. Here's to history repeating itself." Damon raised his scotch glass to Stefan. Stefan just stared at him. Damon winked and pulled the glass to his lips and poured the glass in front of him.

"I admire your effort Stefan. You pour yourself a drink then spike the bottle with vervaine" Damon glared evilly. "I'm not some sorority chick you can't roofie me, but I can't help fill a little used. I thought we were having a moment." Damon sighed.

"Now I have to go to the party angry" he said.

"Isn't that a shame" Dia said sarcastically.

"Who knows what I'll do. Lydia" he looked over at Dia who rolled her eyes. "Lets go."

"Won't Caroline be pissed if I'm seen with you?" Dia asked. "She made the whole I'm his girlfriend speech today when you called me."

"I'll take care of that" Damon said opening the front door. "By the way you look very nice."

Dia smiled. "Damon Salvatore going soft? Who'd have thought?"

"Don't get used to it" he winked at her.

* * *

Dia arrived at the Founder's Party with Caroline and Damon much to Caroline's dismay. Dia however slipped away when Damon and Caroline were talking to Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mother. She stayed by herself for a bit and went outside. She got a glass of champagne from a waiter. She walked around and found a tree and climbed up it and sat on a branch.

Dia sat there for a while enjoying the night and she suddenly saw Damon.

"Where's your date?' she asked him.

"Don't know don't care" he smirked. "I was looking for you."

Dia raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just making sure you're alright" he smiled.

"I'm fine. Where have you been lurking?" she asked.

"Just giving Elena a bit of family history" Damon replied.

"I'm sure Stefan liked that" Dia laughed. "When am I going to hear the whole story about Katherine?"

"Soon. I promise" Damon told her.

"Will you tell me about Lydia soon?" she looked at him. Damon tensed up.

"I'm sorry" Dia said quickly. "Call me curious I guess. You said she looked like me."

Damon jumped up to the tree branch and sat with Dia.

"I want to tell you, I'm just not ready to face that part of my life just yet. It took years for me to bury those memories" Damon explained.

"I'm sorry" Dia said again.

"For what?" Damon asked confused.

"You lost her. You loved her. It's hard to get over someone you loved" Dia looked at him. Damon just looked into her eyes. Damon slowly began to lean in as did Dia. They were inches from each other. Damon could sense Caroline was near and he pulled away his head.

"I need to go find my date and deal with her" Damon told her. Dia nodded.

"Don't take too much blood...oh wait this is Caroline we are talking about. Have a blood party with her" Dia laughed.

"I will be back don't go anywhere." he told her.

* * *

Damon went up to Caroline and grabbed her. He planned to silence her. Elena found the bite marks on Caroline. He had to cover his tracks and fast.

"Don't" she said. He grabbed her to face him.

"She took it and I got flustered. Okay? I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her you didn't mean to hurt me" she whimpered.

Damon just stared at her and walked around her and wrapped his arms around her. He smelled her hair.

"You make me crazy, you know that?' he asked her. He kissed the side of her head.

"It's okay I forgive you" he breathed and kissed Caroline's face again.

"I swear I didn't say…." Damon cut Caroline off.

"Shh, shh, shh. Unfortunately….I am so over you now" and with that he sank his teeth into Caroline's neck.

Dia watched from the tree she was sitting in and laughed. Silly Caroline she thought. Damon sure knew how to pick them. She continued to watch Damon feed from Caroline until he collapsed to the ground. Dia quickly ran to him.

"Damon" Dia yelled.

"What the hell" he gasped. Dia held him in her arms. Stefan appeared out of the shadows. She glared at him.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink…..so I spiked her" Stefan said walking over to Caroline. Damon gasped and was in pain. He looked up at Dia. Tears were filling up in her eyes. He slowly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Stefan looked at them.

"I told you I was going to do something about it Dia" Stefan told her.

* * *

Stefan and his ancestor Zach threw Damon into the basement cellar that was keeping the vervaine. Dia only stood there and watch her eyes still filled with tears. Stefan looked at her.

"Will it kill him?" she asked looking at the vervaine.

"It will only weaken him. I'm sorry you're mixed up in this" Stefan told her.

"I'm not" Dia replied looking at him.

"Dia, you're welcome to stay here tonight. I think it would keep him calm if you were here" Zach looked over a Dia.

"I agree" Stefan nodded.

Dia nodded her head. "I'll go home and get a bag packed"

**Review!**


	8. You're Undead to Me Pt 1

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Just to clear up a few things a couple of people have been asking if Dia is actually Lydia or a lookalike. To be honest I have no clue yet. When I began this story my intention was to go one way, but now after writing I'm not sure I'm going to go in that direction. However I do have to make up my mind soon because I have a way of how everything will be revealed. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

Stefan walked into the basement to check on Damon. He saw Dia sitting beside the door.

"Has he woken up yet?" Stefan asked her.

"Nope" she said not making eye contact.

Stefan looked through the door's opening and saw Damon stir. Dia quickly got up and looked at him.

"Where's my ring" Damon weakly said.

"Won't be needing it anymore" Stefan said.

"How long have I been here" Damon gasped.

"Three days" Stefan spoke.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked him.

"Yeah what are you doing" Dia snapped.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate" Stefan explained. Dia sighed and rolled her eyes at the statement.

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood" Damon said weakly. His eyes were fixed on Dia who was tearing up.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan said sternly.

Dia turned to him in shock. Stefan looked at her then turned his attention back to Damon.

"So what you're going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon breathed.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate" Stefan told him.

"I'm stronger than you think" Damon smirked.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way" Stefan walked upstairs leaving Damon and Dia.

"How long have you been here?" Damon asked her.

"I've been here the past three days. I've skipped school. I'm scared to leave you here by yourself" Dia told him. "I tried to get you out of here yesterday, but Stefan caught me before I had the chance."

"Someone needs to be sneakier" Damon smiled at her.

"I'm going to go pick up some stuff at school and clothes at home. I'll be gone for no more than an hour I promise. Please don't do anything stupid until I get back. I want you out of here alive and in one piece" Dia told him and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Unbelievable" Elena said commenting about Caroline. "It's like nothing happened.

"Lies and denial" Bonnie replied. Just then Stefan walked up to them.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"Hey. You know I gotta go be somewhere right now" Bonnie quickly said leaving Stefan and Elena by themselves.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called" Stefan apologized.

"No worries. I'll live" Elena replied.

"I was dealing with Damon" Stefan told her.

"And did you….deal with Damon" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. Yeah" Stefan replied.

"For four days" Elena was clearly upset.

"You have every right to be upset with me, but can I explain it all to you? Please" Stefan asked.

"Sure. When?" Elena agreed.

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill at four o'clock" Stefan asked.

"Okay" Elena said.

"Thanks" Stefan smiled. Caroline walked up to them smiling and being bubbly.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do" Caroline smiled.

"He's gone Caroline" Stefan told her.

Caroline looked upset. "When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back Caroline I'm sorry" Stefan said. Dia walked up to Stefan.

"Who's not coming back" Dia asked.

"Damon" Stefan looked at her.

"Dia where have you been? You look awful. Are you alright?" Elena asked.

"I haven't been sleeping much. I'm having some family issues right now" Dia told her. Elena nodded. Dia walked off to her locker with Stefan behind her.

"Dia I just want to thank you for being with Damon for the past few days. I know this has been hard for you seeing him like this given your relationship with him" Stefan explained.

"You're welcome" she sighed. "Do you really have to let him rot in there?"

"I do. You don't mind looking after him again today do you? I just feel better if there was someone in the house with Zach and besides Damon won't hurt you" Stefan looked at her.

"I'll babysit the boy wonder. Don't worry. I'll see you later" Dia said walking off.

* * *

Dia walked back down to the basement and looked in the opening of the door.

"Hey" she said to Damon. "How are you?"

"What do you think?" Damon weakly said.

"Never mind. Stupid question" Dia replied. "Damon if I open the door and come in will you stay in there?"

"I guess" Damon rolled his eyes. Dia pulled out a hair pin out of her pocket and picked the lock and opened the door. She walked in and sat beside Damon.

"You look terrible" she whispered.

"I feel worse" Damon looked at her.

"Damon" Dia began. "If you want to bite me, I'll let you. If it will make you better, I give you permission to."

Damon turned his head to her and looked at her. She moved her head to the side of her neck exposing one side of it. Damon stared at her neck and slowly pulled Dia toward him. He pressed his lips to her neck but instead of biting her. He placed kisses up her neck. Dia shivered from each kiss.

"I can't do it I'm sorry" he whispered. Dia nodded and looked at him.

"Why were you in my bedroom the other night?" Dia asked him looking into his eyes.

"Because I wanted to see you" Damon replied. He coughed again. Dia moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So you came in and watched me?" Dia asked frowning.

"No I did this" Damon leaned in and kissed Dia.

"How did you get in here?" a voice said. Dia and Damon both pulled away to see Zach. Damon growled at him.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse Damon" Zach told him.

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep" Damon weakly said.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you" Zach said angrily.

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point" Damon looked at Dia.

"You know I can't do that" Zach said.

"You succeeded Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like when I came to visit either" Damon replied.

"But you don't visit Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live" Zach said sternly.

"Someone had to mow the lawn" Damon laughed weakly.

"I came to say goodbye Damon" Zach said. Damon eyes closed then quickly opened them and used his vampire speed to grabbed Zach by the neck and bang him on the door.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door Zach" Damon sneered. Stefan quickly came downstairs and grabbed Damon's hand and squeezed it. Damon fell to the ground. Dia jumped up and Stefan quickly opened the door and grabbed her before it was all said and done. Damon lay on the ground coughing.

"Keep it up Damon. They more energy you expend, the fast you'll go" Stefan yelled.

**Review**


	9. You're Undead to Me Pt 2

**Enjoy this last chapter till Friday. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you already know about.**

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Stefan asked Dia angrily. "Damon is dangerous in this state. I'm surprised he didn't attack you."

"I thought he would bite me, but he couldn't bring himself to do it" Dia replied.

"Look I know you're trying to look for the best in Damon, but there isn't any" Stefan told her.

"You're provoking him you know" Dia looked at him. "Keeping him locked in there. The moment he gets out he's going to go on a murderous rampage."

"He's not going to get out Dia. He's growing weaker every day. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way it has to be" Stefan did look sincere when he said the last part.

Dia couldn't bring herself to speak. She could feel herself about ready to cry.

"I know you two are close now. It's good that you're here. When this is over he'll know someone cared about him to the end" Stefan placed a hand on Dia's shoulder. Dia could only nod her head still unable to speak.

"I'm going to go to Elena's. I need to explain some things to her" Stefan looked at Dia.

"When are you going to spill the beans?" Dia asked.

"Soon maybe. With Damon out of the way maybe I won't have to" Stefan replied.

"The lies will catch up. Trust me I know" Dia blinked away some tears. Stefan nodded and walked out of the door.

Dia walked back downstairs to stay with Damon. Stefan was being unreasonable she thought. There was a way to get Damon out of here and she was going to find out how to do it.

"Your brother needs to stop being so broody" Dia told Damon. He was getting weaker. He looked terrible.

"That's Stefan for you" Damon smiled and coughed.

"I'll get you out of here somehow" Dia replied.

"I'm working on that at the moment" Damon looked at her. "You going to ask me about why I kissed you earlier."

"No. It was nothing right? You just got caught up in the moment. You're weak and your impulses are out of wack right?" Dia asked him.

Damon stared at Dia. He was a little surprised at her statement.

"Yeah that was it" he lied.

"You need to get out of here. I don't care what you have to do, who you have to kill, just get your ass out of here and get blood" Dia told him. Her eyes were filling up with tears again. Damon came up to the door's opening and wiped the falling tears from her face.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I just feel I need to. Someone has to" she smiled. Damon stroked her cheek and grabbed hold of the bars. He was getting weaker.

"Damon you need to stop using your energy so much. Stefan will have you in that tomb before you know it" Dia sighed. "I'll have to get him to turn me just so I could see you again."

Damon laughed weakly. "If anyone was going to turn you, it'd be me." Dia smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the door. She bit her lip debating whether to ask a question that had been burning inside of her.

"Who was Lydia?" she asked. "Ex-girlfriend? Ex-wife?" She smiled at the last statement.

"Lydia Walker from when I was human was my best friend. She looked like you. She was so caring and kind. Lydia could brighten anyone's day. She always put others before herself. In other words she was just like you. She was the first person I told that I was leaving for the war. I began to have feelings for her and eventually I fell in love with her as did she" Damon told her. He coughed again and breathed heavily. Dia got up and looked at him.

"I'll be alright" he spoke. "I have a plan." Dia heard footsteps from upstairs. Stefan was home. He walked downstairs.

"Dia, I think you should call it a night" Stefan told her. Dia nodded and gave Damon one last look.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said. Stefan watched her walk upstairs and began to walk off, but Damon spoke.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?"

"Not particularly" Stefan replied.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing can come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about who you are" Damon whispered.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here is that I can walk away" Stefan replied and that is exactly what he did.

* * *

Dia walked upstairs to Damon's bedroom. Stefan had been letting her stay there while she looked after Damon. Damon's story about Lydia kept repeating over in her mind. She wasn't Lydia, she was sure of that, but there were questions that still ran through her mind. Why did she look like Lydia? Was she related to her? What happened to her? Why did she feel she needed to care about Damon so much? Did she have feelings for him? Did he return those feelings or was he only interested because she looked like Lydia? Dia pulled out her cell phone and began to type quickly on the keys to Lucy. Dia wanted answers and she wanted them now.

_I want answers. I don't care if you call or show up. I need to know the truth_

_-D_

* * *

"I'm headed to the carwash" Stefan told Dia the next day, who had her nose in a book. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Watch self-absorbed jocks and cheerleaders wash cars or look after the boy wonder? Hmmm….such a tough choice" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid or let him do anything stupid" Stefan instructed.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything" Dia said not looking up from her book. "You know how I feel about this whole thing." Stefan started to reply, but instead walked out of the living room and left the house. Zach came walking into the living room.

"Zach I'm going to go check on Damon and then go by my house and pick up some school stuff and some more clothes. I shouldn't be gone long" Dia told him.

"Okay. Just don't be gone too long. I don't feel safe around him when you're not here" he explained.

"I won't be" Dia said and walked down to the basement. When she got down there she heard Damon whispering.

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me."

Dia smiled. "I'm going out for a bit. By the time I get back I expect you to be out of here."

Damon smirked. "I will be don't worry."

* * *

Caroline walked to the Salvatore Boarding House. She wasn't sure why she was walking there, but she was. She walked into the house and headed to the basement. She walked down the steps and looked into the opening of the door and saw Damon on the floor.

"Oh my god! What is this? How did I know you were here" Caroline was utterly confused.

Damon slowly got up. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." Damon stumbled getting up and fell toward the door.

"Let me out of here" his tone changed. "Please"

"You bit me" Caroline hesitated.

"You liked it remember?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked.

"You remember what I want you to remember and now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do" Damon explained.

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked quietly.

"You're gonna open the door" Damon said. "You're gonna open the door." Caroline pulled the lock.

"No! No!" Zach yelled. "Get out of here. Run! Run." Zach tried to hold the door while Caroline ran. Damon pushed the door opened and snapped Zach and ran after Caroline. He tried to grab her up the stairs but she kicked him in the face. Damon ran up the stairs after Caroline. Caroline threw the front door open to reveal the sun. The sun's rays burned part of Damon's face and he screamed. Caroline ran past Dia who was walking back. After she saw Caroline she ran quickly back to the house. Dia ran in and quickly closed the front door.

"Damon" she yelled and threw her arms around him and embraced him. He pulled her close to her and squeezed her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Damon moved his hands to her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine after it gets dark. I'll go out and find someone to eat" he told her. He hugged her again. Dia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Zach?" she asked. She looked up at Damon. He stared at her.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. The only thing I care about is that you're alright" she smiled.

"I'm alright. You look exhausted" he said.

"I haven't been sleeping" she replied.

"Have you been losing sleep over me?" he smirked.

"That and I've been having strange dreams" Dia told him. Damon frowned.

"About what?" he asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter" she replied quickly. "It's getting dark soon, I'm coming with you. I don't want to face the wrath of Stefan when he gets home and finds you gone and Zach dead."

Dia was out in the woods with Damon. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Damon had found a group of teenagers drinking, doing drugs, and god knows what else. Vicki Donovan just happened to end up by herself out there. Damon lured her to talk to him and he sunk his teeth into her neck. Dia suddenly felt her head start to pound. Another headache was coming back. Her head was throbbing uncontrollably. Dia's vision began to blur. They last thing she saw was Damon running over to her and everything went black.

**Please review! This will be the last chapter until Friday. I'm sorry again for making you wait. This is the last time I am going anywhere this summer, so after this I will be updating about once or twice a day. **


	10. Lost Girls Pt 1

**Hey everyone I apologize for not getting this up yesterday, but I got home late. I've been at a music camp all week and I was exhausted. Thank you for all the reviews I got while I was away. My inbox has been flooded with story alerts, favorite story, favorite author, and reviews. It made me very happy. I am going to clear at least one thing up that has been bothering some of my readers; Lydia is NOT a vampire. At one point I considered it, but then the gears turned in my mind and I came up with something a little better and the way that the story was going there was no way that Lydia could have been a vampire. Everything will be revealed soon I promise.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Vampire Diaries….I wouldn't be on here. I'd be laughing all the way to the bank. **

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864_

_Stefan stood in front of the Salvatore's home waiting on the carriage that was approaching. A black woman step out of the carriage with the help of one of the men. She then proceeded to help another woman out of the carriage. The woman had olive skin, brown hair and was beautiful and looked Stefan up and down and raised her eyebrows. Stefan walked up to her and placed his hands behind his back._

"_You must be Miss Pierce" he spoke._

"_Please" she said offering her hand. "Call me Katherine." They smiled at one another._

Dia gasped and woke up with a jolt. What had happened she thought? She remembered being with Damon and then nothing.

Damon continued to feed from the teens he had just snacked on. He had started a fire to cover his tracks and burn the bodies. He rummaged through one of the teens pockets and found a cell phone and dialed a number while taking a sip of the alcohol he was using to burn the bodies

"Hello?" Stefan said.

"I want my ring" Damon said sternly.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring" Damon was getting impatient.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan demanded.

"No. What have you done? You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you buddy" Damon protested.

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to believe huh" Stefan asked.

"I know how to cover my tracks Stef. Where's my ring" Damon asked him again.

"I gave it to Zach to hide" Stefan told him. Damon raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Probably shouldn't have killed him" Stefan continued.

Damon began to smile. "You almost go me. Now where is it" Damon said angrily.

"I'll get it back, but I need time" Stefan replied.

"What did you do? FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" Damon yelled. "I want my ring Stefan or my next stop's Elena's"

"I already want you dead, don't give me another reason to make it happen" Stefan growled.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart" Damon shot back.

"Yeah? Is that going to before or after you get your ring back" Stefan replied.

Damon grew wide eyed. "Just get it" and hung up.

Damon looked over at Dia who was trying to get up. He walked over to her and pulled her up.

"What happened?' she asked looking up at him.

"You don't remember?" Damon frowned.

"I just remember my head throbbing, my vision was blurry, and then I…." Dia stopped in mid sentence.

"You what?" Damon asked.

"I saw Stefan and Elena, but I don't think it was Elena. It looked like it was in the 1800s. It was like Gone with the Wind" Dia told him.

"You saw Katherine?" Damon asked.

"I think so" Dia fell backwards but was caught by Damon.

"Woah careful there" Damon said.

"Damon, what's happening to me?" Dia whispered.

"I don't know" Damon replied. "Have you had this happen before?"

Dia nodded. "Damon I think I've dreamed about Lydia. It's why I haven't been sleeping." Damon pulled her close. Dia started shaking in Damon's arms. He pulled away and looked at her and cupped her face.

"It's going to be fine" he reassured her. Dia didn't look convinced.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Somewhat, now I'm just worried about you" he replied. Damon walked over to the fire and picked up the alcohol bottle he was using and began to dump it on Vicki's lifeless body. Vicki coughed and began to breathe heavily.

Damon kneeled down to her. "You just don't want to die do you?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Dia asked.

"For now…" Damon began picking Vicki up. "I'm going to take her back to the house." He began walking then stopped.

"You said you've dreamed about Lydia. What did you dream about?"

"The moment you told her you loved her" Dia replied. "You really did love her didn't you?"

"It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore" Damon said and walked off.

"I don't think that's true" Dia spoke. Damon dropped Vicki's body and sped over to Dia and pushed her against a tree.

"I don't have to keep you around you know that? I could kill you at any instant" Damon sneered.

"Then why haven't you?" Dia asked. "I see the look in your eyes. It hurts you at times to even look or speak to me. You lust for my blood, yet you haven't feed off of me. Whatever love you have or had for Lydia has been brought back because of me and there's no changing that. So either you man up and get over yourself or kill me. I don't have to be around you, you know….." Dia was cut off in mid sentence by Damon's lips crashing against hers.

Her lips were addictive to him no matter how hard he wanted, he couldn't stop. She was right. He did lust for her blood and at times it was painful to be around, but there was something intoxicating about this girl. Damon pulled away and looked at Dia who's checks had turned pink. He looked down.

"I'm sorry" he breathed. "I got…"

"Caught up in the moment right?" Dia began. "I understand." Damon let go of Dia and picked up Vicki's body and they both walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

The next morning Dia woke up in Damon's room. The kiss he gave her last night still haunted her. She knew that she couldn't pursue a relationship with Damon. Not yet at least. He still needed to sort out his feelings for Lydia and she had no clue how much he cared about Katherine. More than anything she wanted to be his friend. She sighed and got out of bed and put on one of her t-shirts and a pair of jeans and slipped on a pair of flats and walked downstairs to hear Damon on the phone.

"Where are you Stefan?" Damon asked into a cell phone while walking around the house.

"I'm trapped at the house and getting really bored and really impatient and I don't do bored and impatient" he complained while pouring himself a drink. "Bring me my ring!"

"Damn it!" he yelled and looked to see Dia who smiled. He then looked at Vicki who was lying on the couch with a towel pressed to her neck.

"Oh please don't get blood on the couch please" he pleaded. Dia smile and laughed.

"Didn't expect that from you of all people" she said.

Damon sighed and sat down. He looked at Vicki and pulled the towel away from her neck.

"I got you good didn't I" he smirked. "Well you're not going to be any fun today."

"Ouch that looks painful" Dia commented. Damon didn't speak nor did he look at her.

"I'm going to head home, so if you need me just give me a ring" Dia said.

"What'd you dream about last night?" Damon asked. "The first time Lydia and I had sex or was it when I killed Lydia?"

"You killed Lydia?" Dia asked shocked. "Why?"

"It's time for you to go" Damon said. He pulled her to the door.

"You're going to have to explain this you do know that right?" Dia argued.

"Just shut up so I don't have to kiss you again so your mouth will stop producing unnecessary noise" Damon snapped.

"Ahh so that's why you kissed me. That makes me feel so good about myself" Dia walked off. Damon sighed and walked back to the living room and sat down and drank his drink.

"I'm so going to regret this" he said. He bit his wrist and shoved it into Vicki's mouth.

"Okay, drink up. Drink it up." Vicki was moaning while he did this.

"Don't drip. Good girl. That's it" he rested his chin on her head and blinked.

"_Lydia you haven't spoken to me all evening" Damon ran after Lydia._

"_Maybe it's because you're around her all the time" Lydia spat._

"_What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused._

"_As if you don't know. You're in love with her Damon. Have you bedded her?" Lydia snapped. _

"_That's none of your concern Lydia" Damon shot back._

"_I think it is since you were the one who was in bed with me before you left. You said you loved me and that would never change" Lydia stared at Damon._

"_Well it did. I love her and you're not going to stop that" Damon sternly told her. _

"_Then I guess I won't need this anymore" Lydia said taking off the locket Damon had given to her two years before._

"_Maybe you should give it to her. She likes taking things that don't belong to her anyway" Lydia threw the locket at Damon._

**Review please! **


	11. Lost Girls Pt 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's obvious isn't it?**

Dia walked home still upset about what Damon had said. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it, but she didn't want to worry about it at the present moment. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was a text from Damon.

_Sorry._

Dia rolled her eyes. He didn't even have the audacity to apologize in person. What an ass she thought. Dia returned home and went to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed hoping to get some decent sleep for once. She didn't understand these dreams she was having. Ever since she arrived in Mystic Falls nothing had made sense. Her eyes drooped and she quickly fell asleep.

_Katherine laughed and ran from Stefan who was chasing after her. Katherine continued to giggle continuously. She ran up to a statue. _

"_Ha! I win. What's my prize" she smiled._

"_What would you like it to be?" a voice said. Katherine and Stefan turned to see Damon who was smiling at them._

"_They extended your leave?" Stefan asked._

"_I was simply having too much fun to return to battle" Damon smiled._

"_Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring" Stefan smiled and hugged his brother._

"_Well this works out wonderfully me" Katherine said excitedly. _

"_And why is that Miss Katherine" Damon asked._

"_Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained" she smiled. "First and foremost I'll need someone to escort me to the Founders Ball."_

_Katherine heard it would be my pleasure and it would be an honor. She smiled and giggled._

"_The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue" Katherine began. "How will I ever choose?" and she walked off with Stefan and Damon both staring at her. Stefan looked over and saw Lydia. Damon turned and saw her also and smiled. Stefan noticed she looked upset. _

"_Lydia!" Damon said happily hugging her and stealing a kiss. Lydia jerked away. Damon frowned confused._

"_Who was that?" she whispered._

"_Katherine Pierce. Lydia what's wrong" Damon frowned. _

"_I thought you would be the one to escort me to the Founder's Ball" Lydia replied sadly._

"_I didn't know you would be here. I thought you would be back in New York" Damon said._

"_Well maybe I should go back" she said and walked off._

Dia opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She picked up her cell phone and called Damon. He didn't pick up. She sighed and got out of bed. She didn't understand these dreams. Dia fiddled with her locket. Lucy had given it to her as a birthday present last year. It wasn't much of a locket though; she could never get the damn thing to open. She tried to pull it apart and for once it opened, but what was in it shocked Dia. It was a picture of Damon from 1864. Dia quickly closed the locket and decided to go back to the Salvatore Boarding house.

* * *

Damon had spent the day dancing around the boarding house with poor pathetic Vicki Donovan. He finally had gotten to the point where he had gotten bored of her and he snapped her neck. Damon walked over her lifeless body. He heard a knock at the door and looked to see Dia.

"What the hell did you do?" Dia said looking at Vicki.

"She'll be fine. She's had vampire blood" Damon told her. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah we're more than okay" she smiled. "Damon I had another dream. It was about you Stefan, Katherine, and Lydia"

Damon walked over to the window and stuck his hand in the sun a few times.

"I'm going insane aren't I" Damon looked over at Dia.

"Come here" he said. She walked over to him and he hugged her.

"We'll figure this out I promise" he told her.

Vicki began to stir as Dia pulled away from Damon's hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were dancing and then…"

"I killed you" Damon finished for her.

"What?" Vicki breathed.

"You're dead" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I'm dead?" Vicki repeated.

"Yeah let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process" Damon explained.

"Fabulous" Dia commented.

"You're wasted" Vicki said. Dia just rolled her eyes. Why did Damon turn her? He should have just killed her and have been done with it she thought.

"You don't want to be out there all alone" Damon told her. Vicki continued to walk off, but Damon stepped in front of her.

"You're about to get really freaky" Damon told her.

"Ok, I had a really good time I just want to go home" Vicki replied.

"You're going to start craving blood and till you get it you're going to feel very out of it. You have be very careful" Damon explained.

Vicki pushed Damon. "C'mon move"

"See you're already starting to fall apart" Damon smirked.

"I'm going home now" Vicki told him.

"Okay, fine. Just warning you" Damon began. "Actually you know what? You should go. In fact if I were you, I'd stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah whatever bye" Vicki said.

"Tell Elena I said hi and if you see Stefan tell him to call me" Damon yelled. He turned to Dia.

"What are you up to?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked.

"Nine chances out of 10 probably not" Dia laughed. She walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the books.

"Nice collection" she commented.

"Thanks. We need to get to Elena's. I need to find my dear brother" Damon said.

* * *

Elena was putting plates out in the kitchen with Jeremy when the doorbell rang. They both walked to the front door to see who it was. Elena opened the door and gasped when she saw Damon and tried to slam the door closed. Damon's strength however was no match.

"Jeremy go upstairs" Elena ordered. Elena looked at Damon she then saw that Dia was with him

"You're afraid of me" Damon spoke. "I'm going to go out on a limb here. Stefan finally fessed up"

"Hmm…..about time too" Dia said. Elena looked at Dia in shock.

"Stay away from me" Elena told Damon.

"Hey, hey, hey there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh wait yes I can. I've been invited it" Damon walked into the house with Dia behind him.

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda" Damon told Elena.

"Great agenda. Forget to mention something to me perhaps?" Dia crossed her arms.

"I'll explain later" Damon replied. Dia just rolled her eyes.

"So I'll just cut to the chase. Where's Stefan?" Damon stared directly at Elena.

"He's out looking for Vicki" Elena replied icily.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes" Damon walked toward Elena who walked backwards.

"That girl's going to thank me for what I did to her" Damon continued.

"Did you thank Katherine" Elena asked. Damon just stared and looked at her.

"Got the whole life story huh" Damon answered.

"I got enough" Elena replied.

"Oh I doubt that" Damon protested. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him."

"How long have you known" Elena asked Dia.

"A long time" she answered. She looked up at Damon.

"Do I need to go with you?" she asked.

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea." They both walked out the door and Damon popped his head back in.

"Oh tip for later. Be careful who you let in the house" he smiled.

"I'm going to go look for Stefan. You can head back to the house if you want" Damon told Dia.

"You know I spend more time at your house than what I do at mine" Dia smirked.

"Well maybe you should just spend time there….permanently" Damon stared at Dia.

"I really didn't catch the sarcasm in that joke" Dia replied.

"No sarcasm. I'm serious. You're living alone and if something were to happen to you no one would be there to protect you" Damon told her.

"Who said it was your job to protect me?" Dia raised her eyebrows.

"I did. So what do you say?" Damon asked.

"Let me think about it. I need to find out if my aunt will be coming back or not and if she's not then I'll move in with you with the condition that I have my own room and you will knock before barging in and dragging me out of bed" Dia laughed.

"Well go find out then" Damon smiled.

Dia went back to her house with no response from Lucy still. She was starting to get paranoid. About an hour later she had received a text from Damon saying he got his ring back and Vicki had fed making her a full vampire. He also wanted to know if she would be moving in or not yet. She replied she didn't know about anything yet and she would come over in the morning. Dia undressed and put on her pajamas. She unclasped the locket and then opened it staring at the picture of Damon.

"Lydia what kind of number did you do on Damon or better yet Damon what kind of number did you do on Lydia" she asked the locket.

**Review!**


	12. Haunted Pt 1

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. Sunday night we had a big thunderstorm and I didn't think it was a good idea to be on a computer during it since power keep going out a few times. Last night I didn't update because I had been up since 1 am that morning thanks to that storm and was exhausted. I'll try to get on the ball with this since I know all of you are dying to find out who or what (yes I said what) Dia is. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Own anything you don't recognize**

Dia woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Dia, it's Elena. Are you at Stefan's" Elena asked her.

"No I went home last night. Elena what's wrong?" Dia asked sitting up.

"I'm trying to find Vicki" Elena replied.

"She's probably at the house. I'm heading over there before school. Damon is driving me" Dia told her.

"What is it with you and Damon?" Elena asked her.

"We're just friends. Elena I need to tell you something" Dia began. Dia wanted to tell Elena desperately that she looked like Katherine.

"What is it?" Elena asked curiously.

Dia took a deep breath and spoke. "I found that I look like someone from Stefan and Damon's past….well more of Damon's past"

"Who?' Elena asked intrigued.

"Her name was Lydia. She was Damon's best friend. He fell in love with her in the end" Dia explained. Well I did tell her what I wanted to she thought. Just not all of it.

"What happened to her?" Elena snapped Dia out of her daze.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm guessing Katherine was involved somehow and I think something else happened. Damon won't tell me anything. I asked Stefan, but he told me it wasn't his story to tell."

"Well that explains a lot" Elena said.

"What?" Dia asked. "What do you mean that explains a lot?"

"Well I understand now why Damon has been around you so much and he hasn't…..he hasn't you know…." Elena's voice trailed off.

Dia rolled her eyes. "No he hasn't bitten me. I made him promise not to and the time I offered to let him bite me he wouldn't do it."

Elena laughed. "A vampire who wouldn't take blood, that's a sight I would like to see considering that vampire is Damon."

"Shocking I know. Do you want me to walk over to you house and we can walk to the boarding house together?" Dia asked.

"No I'll just see you there" Elena said.

"Alright bye" Dia said and hung up the phone.

Dia got up and took a quick shower and dried her hair and for once she straighten her hair. Curly hair can be such a pain she thought. She put on a tank top and a cardigan with jeans and converse. She put on the locket and slipped in into her shirt, so that the chain was only seen.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up in here. I just want to go home" Vicki complained.

"Because you're changing Vicki, that's not something you want to do alone" Stefan explained.

Dia suddenly appeared. "Morning"

"Haven't you heard of doorbell?" Damon snapped.

"And last night you were the one who wanted me to move in here" Dia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You what?" Stefan looked at Dia.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed. Not a word" Damon said changing the subject as he was flipping through the paper.

"Maybe that's a good thing" Dia said.

Damon took hold of something that looked like a pocket watch.

"Someone's covering it up" he said not looking up.

"What is that?" Vicki asked him.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it?" Damon said. "Aren't you curious?"

"Well if you're so worried someone's on to you, why don't you just leave town Damon" Stefan asked.

"We should all be worried" Damon looked at Stefan.

"Let me see that" Dia said. Damon handed her a compass.

"This is a compass that tracks vampires. The point goes in the direction of north, west, east, or south but in this case it shows how close you are to vampires" Dia said. Damon looked her at confused.

"How did you know that?" he asked curiously. Dia just stared at him for a moment then suddenly blinked.

"I'm sorry what was I saying?" Dia asked.

Damon frowned. "You just told us what that compass does"

"What does it do?" Dia asked. "I don't remember saying anything"

"Dia are you alright?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled.

"Hey um I'm hungry do you have anything to eat?" Vicki said suddenly. Stefan got up and picked up a glass and handed it to Vicki.

"Here" he said.

Vicki looked at it and frowned. "What is it?"

"It's what you've been craving" Stefan told her.

Damon laughed. "Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right Stef? "

"What is it" Vicki asked again.

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon smirked. "Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

"Go on. Give it a try" Stefan urged.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff" Damon said.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood" Vicki asked.

"Yeah" Damon smiled.

Vicki looked over at Dia and frowned.

"Why can't I eat her?" she inquired.

"One because you can't and two I'm the only one allowed to eat her, even though right now I don't want to" Damon told her looking at Dia. Dia raised her eyebrows.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki" Stefan told her.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory afterwards. It's so easy" Damon said.

"If it's so easy why haven't you done it to me?" Dia looked at Damon.

"One; for some odd reason you can be compelled and two; you're much to fun to eat" Damon replied.

Vicki looked over at Stefan and raised her eyebrows.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which if I haven't made clear, is eternity" Stefan explained.

"Don't listen to him" Damon shot back. "He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hmmm I'm surprised you philosophy isn't bite, drain, and set on fire" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are" Stefan said.

"That's that deep dude" Dia pipped in.

"Okay, Count Deepak, I'm out of here" Damon said getting up. "Lydia let's go" and sure enough Dia followed behind him.

"Must you call me by my real name?" she groaned.

"Hmmm… let me think….yes" Damon smiled. Dia rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and Damon walked to open the door. Dia walked downstairs and stopped though. She knew it was Elena, but she could have sworn she was hearing things.

_I hope Vicki is alright, although I'm more concerned about Jeremy._

Dia stood there in shock. Did she just read Elena's mind? She shook her head. The sleep deprivation must be getting to me she thought. Sure enough when Damon opened the door there stood Elena.

"Is Stefan here" she asked.

"Yep" Damon replied.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"And good morning to you, little miss I'm on a mission" Damon smirked.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" Elena frowned.

"And how you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire glib and arrogant" Damon replied.

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead" Elena said.

"Yes, you would" Damon nodded.

"But I'm not" Elena raised her eyebrows

"Yet" Damon sneered.

Elena looked over at Dia who looked uncomfortable.

_How can Dia stand to be around Damon so much? He's such an asshole. He's got to be compelling her. Maybe Stefan can get her something with vervain in it._

"He's not compelling me Elena and trust me being around him at times is hard" Dia said. Elena frowned and Damon turned around.

"Where did that come from?" Damon asked.

"Where is Stefan" Elena asked him again.

"Upstairs singing "The Rain in Spain". Knock yourself out" Damon smiled and walked out with Dia behind him.

"What's with you today" Damon asked Dia.

"I really don't know" Dia said getting into Damon's car.

"Did you have any dreams last night?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No nothing. Although just now I thought I could hear Elena's thoughts, but I'm just probably hearing things don't you think?"

"Yeah that's it" Damon said, however deep down he wasn't convinced.

**Please review! **


	13. Haunted Pt 2

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating. I've been kind of avoiding/ unable to write. This chapter was very hard for me to write. One because I didn't have the energy due to a surgery I have had and two it was such a hard chapter to get through and find parts to find Dia. I promise to try and update more. As to make up for lost time, this is an especially long chapter. Review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own stuff you have never seen on the show.**

"I have got your costume" Caroline sang to Bonnie. "It's all here"

Bonnie took the bag and look at it.

"Seriously?" she said angrily. The Halloween costume that Caroline had given her was a witch costume.

Dia walked up to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Wow, nice costume" she commented. Bonnie glared at Caroline.

Caroline pouted. "Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just want to have fun, you know, just some, silly, fluffy Damon free fun."

Bonnie picked up a necklace from the bag. "Hey isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone" Caroline told her. "Hey have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan" Bonnie replied.

"Riding to his castle on his white horse" Caroline said bitterly.

_Why can't I get the guy for once?_

Dia looked wide eyed again. Not again she thought. First Elena, now Caroline.

"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles" Bonnie told her. "What are you wearing Dia?"

"Gypsy" she replied.

"You do kind of look like a gypsy" Caroline said looking at her.

_She also looks like the kind of person who would steal a boyfriend. She probably slept with Damon while he was still with me._

Dia sighed at Caroline's comment. Why me, she wondered.

"Well my aunt told me that our ancestors from France were gypsies" Dia explained.

"You're from France?" Bonnie asked.

"Well my mom was. She took the last name Walker when she married my dad" Dia replied. "Her maiden name was Delamare"

"Didn't I hear that you thought you had relatives here?" Bonnie asked Dia.

"Yeah. Kind of hit a dead wall with that" Dia replied.

_There's something different about her. I can sense it. Maybe she's a witch too?_

Dia tensed up at Bonnie's comment.

"Well I will see you two ladies tonight" Caroline smiled. Caroline walked off leaving Bonnie and Dia.

"You alright Dia?" Bonnie looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright. You're Gram is a professor of the occult right?" Dia asked.

"Yeah why?" Bonnie looked confused.

"If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone?"Dia asked.

"Dia what is it?"

"I've been having visions and I think I can read minds" Dia told her.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie sighed. "Did Caroline put you up to this?"

_Typical Caroline. This is nothing but a joke._

"This isn't a joke" Dia pleaded.

Bonnie stared wide eyed. "Oh my god."

"Told you" Dia sighed.

"Does Elena or anyone know about this?" Bonnie asked.

"Elena doesn't know. I told Damon this morning considering I was with him when I read Elena's thoughts." Dia said.

"You should come over to my Grams with me sometime. She might be able to help" Bonnie told her.

"Thanks Bonnie" Dia said leaning against her locker. The bell suddenly rang and the hallway became loud with students trying to get to class.

"You want to walk to class?" Bonnie asked.

"I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well. I'll see you tonight" Dia said.

* * *

Dia walked home quickly and went upstairs and looked at the locket again.

"So strange" she said. Her phone vibrated it was a text from Damon.

_Halloween Party tonight?_

Dia smiled and quickly typed on the keyboard.

_Going to the one at school. Planned on hanging out with Bonnie there. Want to do something after?_

A minute later she got a response.

_Fine. I'll share you tonight. Don't let it happen anymore anytime soon. _

Dia raised her eyebrows at his response. Sharing her? She wasn't his; at least she didn't think so. Her phone vibrated again. It was from an unknown number.

_Soon._

Dia frowned. Soon? What was that suppose to mean? Who was that from? It didn't make any sense. It couldn't have been Lucy. Lucy would have signed it. Dia ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Dia suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned to see Damon.

"Damn it Damon Salvatore" she gasped.

"Well someone's jumpy" he smirked.

"What are you doing here" Dia asked.

"You didn't respond to my text, so I came over" Damon replied. "What shenanigans are we up to tonight?"

"I told you I'm going to the party at school then I'm yours for the rest of the night" Dia replied.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Define all yours?"

"You know your mood swings give me jet lag. You're so bipolar with your emotions and mixed signals" Dia told him.

"And you have been no fun lately. What happened to that girl I met?" he asked.

"She got scared" Dia whispered. "She found out she could see into the future and read minds"

"I told you we are going to figure all of this out. You have nothing to be scared of. I'll protect you" Damon reassured her. Dia just looked at him.

"I promise nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around" Damon told her.

"I need to get ready for the Halloween party, I'll see you later I suppose" Dia replied.

"Yeah I'll see you there sometime. I need to get that crystal back from Bonnie" Damon explained.

"What's so important about that crystal?" Dia crossed her arms. Damon smirked.

"Let me guess it's for you to know and for me to dot dot dot. Am I right?" Dia huffed.

"I knew there was a reason to keep you around" Damon smiled and kissed the top of her head and left.

Dia sighed, "More mixed signals."

* * *

Dia walked dressed in her gypsy costume with Caroline and Bonnie who were both dressed as witches.

"Dia you look really great by the way" Bonnie told her. Dia costume included a blue skirt with a red shirt that was pulled down on her shoulders, a brown slash and a blue headband. She completed her outfit with black high heel boots.

"Thanks Bonnie" Dia replied.

"So Dia is Damon coming?" Caroline asked.

_They're probably just going to go back to his place and do god knows what._

"You know Caroline; you need to get over this whole jealously thing. There is nothing going on between me and Damon" Dia huffed.

"Well excuse me miss I'm all that" Caroline snapped. Just then Tyler Lockwood walked up to them.

"Cider for the ladies" he smiled. "It's the Lockwood special"

_If only I could get more out of these three tonight. _

Dia sighed. She needed to learn how to get hold of this whole telepathy thing and soon. All the voices were giving her a headache.

"No way, last year I was hung-over until Thanksgiving" Bonnie refused.

"I'm going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with" Caroline took the cup.

"Sounds like a plan" Tyler nodded and the toasted to that.

_Maybe Dia will make out with me. She looks hot._

"I'll be right back" Dia said quickly and walked off.

"What's with her?" Tyler asked.

Dia walked into the building, her head still ringing with voices; however two voices caught her attention. It was Matt and Elena.

"She's here?" Elena said stunned.

"Yeah you can't miss her, she's a vampire" Matt replied.

Vicki here? Oh no, Dia thought. She began listening to thoughts seeing if anyone thought about Vicki. Suddenly Dia saw Vicki in a crowd of people. She ran up to her.

"Vicki what are you doing here?" Dia asked out of breath.

"Hello trying to have fun. Just get out of my way" Vicki spat.

"Vicki you need to leave. All of this isn't good for you" Dia pleaded.

"I said get out of my way!" Vicki yelled and pushed Dia hard. Vicki's nails dug into her skin leaving her shoulder bloody. Vicki eyed the blood and charged for Dia, but someone pulled them both into a empty classroom. It was Stefan.

"What? You're following me now?" Vicki snapped.

"You didn't give me much of a choice" Stefan replied. Stefan looked over at Dia who had fallen on the floor griping her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"Brilliant" Dia said sarcastically.

Vicki walked toward the door, but Stefan stood in her way.

"Let me out of here" Vicki demanded.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki" Stefan told her. "Crowds like this make it even harder to keep yourself under control"

"I'm fine" Vicki said.

"Really?" Stefan said. "No headache, your stomach's not screaming at you, you're not feeling lightheaded, anxious, or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could rip their head off? You want to know what that's called? Hunger and it's only going to get worse and worse every minute that you pretend it's not controlling you."

Vicki stood there silent unable to answer. Stefan grabbed her and walked outside.

"You sure you're alright?" Stefan asked Dia again.

"Yeah I'm going to find Bonnie and call Damon" Dia replied getting up and walking out.

* * *

Damon walked up to Bonnie and looked around.

"So where did Caroline run off to" he asked.

"Do yourself a favor Damon and don't ask about Caroline. Just stay away from her" Bonnie replied.

"Oh Bonnie, so loyal" he smirked. Dia quickly ran up to the pair.

"Dia oh my god what happened to your shoulder. Are you alright?" Bonnie said looking at her bloody shoulder.

"I'm fine don't ask" she replied quickly. Dia looked at Damon.

"I was about to call you"

"Well her I am" Damon smiled. He looked down at Bonnie's costume and saw the crystal.

"Where'd you get that" he inquired.

Bonnie took hold of the crystal. "From a friend".

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Caroline. You know that's mine don't you?"

"Damon not now. We have more pressing matters at hand" Dia sang.

"Not anymore" Bonnie shot back. Dia sighed.

"Funny. I'd like it back please"

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline and she can give it to you if she feels like it" Bonnie told him.

"Or I could just take it right now" Damon shrugged. Damon took hold of the necklace and it began to burn him. He let go of the necklace and looked at Bonnie who then proceeded to run away.

"What the hell was that?" Dia asked.

"I don't know" Damon looked stunned. "What happened to the shoulder?"

"Vicki is what happened to the shoulder" Dia said. "She's here and doing god knows what"

"And how is that my problem?" Damon asked her. "Let's get out of here and get some candy, rent and scary movie and snuggle"

"Snuggle?" Dia stared at him in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me." Dia groaned.

"Oh we can skip all that and just go to the fun part" Damon smirked.

"Look I'm getting sick of your flirty comments. It's giving me a headache. It's either me or her" Dia said. Damon stared at her.

"Who's her?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dia huffed.

"You said you were getting sick of my flirty comment and it was giving you a headache then you said it's either me or her" Damon told her.

"No I didn't" Dia said.

"But you just….." Damon stopped when his phone vibrated.

"What?" he said.

"I need your help" Stefan said on the other line.

* * *

Elena stared at Vicki's lifeless body. Damon and Dia walked up to them and Elena looked up.

"You should go" Damon told her. "I got this"

Elena got up and glared at him.

"You did this. This is your fault" she cried.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse" Damon replied looking at Vicki's body.

Elena pushed Damon and tried hitting him, but she was no match for Damon.

"Elena don't" Dia pleaded.

Damon gripped Elena's hand. "None of this matters to me. None of it"

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it" Elena yelled. Elena then slapped Damon across the face.

Damon stared at her, then smirked.

"Hmm, you need to leave" he told her again. "You're wounds are bleeding and you need to leave"

Damon kneeled in front of Vicki's body.

"You should probably go too. I'll meet you back at Elena's" he looked at Dia. She was shaking and on the verge of tears. Damon got up and hugged her as she sobbed.

"People may die around you" she sobbed. "But I haven't and I'm proof that not everyone will die around you"

Damon looked down at her inches away from her face. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Damon Salvatore kissed Dia and for once he wanted to. Not getting caught up in the moment. He wanted to kiss her. He backed her up against the bus so she wouldn't fall. Her lips felt so soft against his own. They felt perfect. Damon finally pulled away so Dia could have air.

"I'll meet up with you soon" he whispered wiping tears from her check. She nodded and he leaned in and gave her one last kiss.

* * *

"How's he doing" Stefan asked Elena.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again" Elena spoke. "He's just a kid"

"Elena what can I do? What can I do to help? I'll do anything" Stefan whispered.

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked.

"Elena" Stefan began.

"Stefan please" Elena begged him. "I don't know how he'll ever get passed this. I just want him to forget everything that happened"

"If I did it there's no guarantee that it would work" Stefan told her. "Because of who I am, because of how I live, I don't have the ability to do it right"

"I can do it" Damon's voice said. Elena turned around to see Damon and Dia walked toward them.

"This is what you want" Damon said. "I'll do it"

Elena looked at Stefan. "It's what I want"

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked her.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left him and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best" Elena said on the brink of tears. Damon nodded and walked inside.

Dia walked to one of the banisters and sat down on it. She thought about everything that happened. Questions still left unanswered. Who was she? More importantly what was she? What was her connection to Lydia Walker from 1864? Why did she have the locket? Who sent her that text? She looked over at Elena and Stefan. Elena was breaking up with Stefan. She could hear it in her thoughts. She frowned though. She couldn't hear Stefan's. The more she thought about it, she could never really hear Damon's either. What was up with that, she wondered.

Damon walked out of the house. Elena and Stefan looked at him.

"It's done" he said. Dia walked up and hugged him.

"Thank you" Elena told him. Damon nodded and put his arm around Dia and they walked off the porch.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"It hurts, but I'll be fine" Dia replied. Damon put his hand on her bloody shoulder and Dia winched in pain.

"Here" Damon said. He bit his wrist and held it up to Dia. She looked at up skeptically.

"It'll help I promise" he said. Dia nodded and brought his wrist to her mouth and began to drink his blood. Damon kissed the back of her neck causing Dia to shiver. Damon pulled his writs away from her mouth.

"Thank you" she spoke. Dia began to feel dizzy and fell against Damon.

"You might feel a little strange. It'll pass" Damon smiled down at her. He then picked her up and carried her back to her house.

"I feel bad for Jeremy. Losing Vicki and all" Dia said suddenly.

"He won't remember anything though" Damon replied.

"I know, but how would you feel if you had to watch someone you loved die in front of you?" Dia asked.

Damon snarled at Dia and pushed her against a tree.

"This is becoming a habit isn't it?" Dia stared at him.

"I'm a vampire, so don't ask me how I would feel. You have no idea what the hell I have felt or what I have gone through" Damon sneered. Dia continued to stare at Damon. She brought up her hand to Damon's face and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Damon rested his head in Dia's neck. He placed small kisses up her neck. Damon breathed in her scent. She didn't smell like a typical human.

"What are you?" Damon breathed.

"I'm a teenager?" Dia replied obviously.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know that, but you don't seem to be human. You smell different"

"I smell different" Dia laughed. "Well that's a new one"

"I'm serious. Are you telling me that your visions, your ability to read minds, you saying things that you have no recollection of saying has never happened till now?" Damon said.

"It's the truth Damon" Dia sighed. "I would never lie to you I promise"

Damon wrapped his hand around Dia's neck.

"Good" he sneered in her ear. "Cause if you did, I'd probably have to kill you and I promise I wouldn't hesitate to do it"." Damon then quickly kissed her cheek and sped off into the darkness.

**Well there you have it. An especially long chapter, a little bit of Damon and Dia moments and questions are still unanswered. Please go vote in my poll. I'm curious to see what you guys are thinking. Review!**


	14. 162 Candles Pt 1

**Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you saw in the tv show.**

"Where did Vicki say she was going" Sheriff Forbes asked Jeremy.

"She didn't "he replied.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"No she didn't say anything to me" Matt told the sheriff. "She told Jeremy to tell me she was leaving town"

"Is there anyone I could talk to who that may know what happened to her prior to leaving town" she continued her questions.

"Stefan Salvatore and Dia Walker may know" Matt replied. "He came by the house to see her, but she wouldn't talk to him and Dia has been around the Salvatore lately"

"Well what was he doing there?" she asked.

"I was trying to help her. I knew that Elena was worried about her brother. He was dating Vicki and he had a drug problem and I tried to help her" Stefan explained.

"I don' know much about Stefan's visit, but I do know that he wouldn't have gone if he didn't think he could help" Dia told the sheriff.

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" the Sherriff asked Stefan.

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother" Elena answered Sheriff Forbes questions.

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left" she asked.

"Up and down. Very sketchy like she was coming down from some major party" Matt told her.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" she asked.

"Not that I remember" Jeremy said.

"I didn't know Vicki on a personal level, but what I had heard from Stefan and Elena I wouldn't be surprised if she was aggressive or violent. Taking drugs does that doesn't it/" Dia told the sheriff.

"No" Stefan said.

"No" Elena said.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff Forbes asked all of them separately.

"Yes" Matt said.

"Yes" Stefan replied.

"Yes" Elena said.

"Like I said I didn't know Vicki on a personal level, so I don't know her tendencies so I'm guessing she has left for good" Dia told her.

"I'll miss her, but I think it's for the best" Jeremy said.

Sheriff Forbes let them all go except Dia.

"Did I break the law in some way?" Dia asked.

"No you didn't " the sheriff smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been much help" Dia began. "I didn't really hang around Vicki or speak to her that much. I only know what I've heard"

"It's quite alright. The reason I asked you to stay was that I had some questions about you. Not many people seem to know a lot about you" the sheriff explained. "Tell me about yourself"

"Well I lived in New York practically my entire life. When I was three my parents were killed in a fire. I survived they didn't. The firemen were confused of how I made it out of the building. I went to live with my aunt Lucy after that, but she was never around much so I basically raised myself" Dia explained.

"And she's not here in Mystic Falls?" the sheriff said curiously.

"She kind of dropped me off here in a way. The main reason I wanted to move here was because some of my ancestors may have lived here and I know nothing about my family" Dia answered.

"I see. Well I won't keep you much longer" the Sheriff said. Dia nodded and walked out. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Damon stared at the bond women who was laying on Stefan's bed. She groaned and turned over and opened her eyes and gasped.

"Boo" Damon whispered. The blond groaned and turned over on her back.

"Hello Lexi" Damon smirked. "What an unexpected surprise"

Lexi snorted. "Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school"

"How long you here for" Damon asked.

"Just for Stefan's b-day" Lexi replied.

"Aww you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" Damon said childishly.

Lexi laughed. "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realized death means nothing without you…..to me"

"Why are you so mean to me?" Damon groaned.

"Umm have you met you" Lexi asked. "You're not a nice person".

"Well cause I'm a vampire" Damon replied.

"Well only the bad parts" Lexi said obviously. Damon looked over at Lexi.

"Teach me to good" he smiled and leaned towards her.

Lexi sped to the other side of the bed and grabbed Damon's throat.

"I'm older and that means stronger" Lexi began.

"I'm sorry" Damon whispered.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan cause I'll hurt you and you know I can do it" Lexi told him.

"Yeah" Damon said.

"Wow….um hello" Lexi and Damon looked to see Dia.

"Oh my god you look just like….."

Dia cut Lexi off. "I know I look like Lydia. Join the party"

"Dia , Lexi, Lexi, Dia" Damon introduced them.

"Uhh hi" Dia said. "I'm sure whatever Damon did to piss you off he deserved whatever you were doing"

"Hey!" Damon piped in.

"I'll leave you two alone" Lexi said and walked out of the room.

"How was the sheriff?" Damon smirked.

"Long, annoying" Dia said laying on the bed.

"Well I have to go see her later" Damon told her.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"No reason" Damon smirked.

"You are the most complex person I have ever met" Dia sighed. She sat up on the bed.

"You didn't seem to mind last night" Damon whispered moving some of her hair away from neck and kissed her neck.

"Maybe we should continue what we started last night" Damon whispered in between kisses.

"In your dreams" Dia replied and got up and left leaving a confused Damon.

* * *

Dia walked home in the dark. She didn't feel right leaving Damon, but she did anyway. She liked kissing Damon she wouldn't deny it, but one minute he was all sweet and caring and the next minute he was pushing her up against trees and threatening her.

She sighed and continued walking home. She thought about Damon's offer of moving in with him. Dia bit her lip. Suddenly, something came up behind her and pushed her to the ground. She looked around and no one was there. Her head was throbbing and she felt the blood trickling down her forehead. She started to get up when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Dia couldn't scream. Her eyes began to droop and the last thing she remembered was darkness.

**Read and review! Don't forget to vote in my poll. Next chapter should be up later today. **


	15. 162 Candles Pt 2

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be wasting my time on here.**

Damon walked around in his room, still puzzled about Dia's behavior. She had been acting strange and he wasn't sure why. Suddenly he sensed something wrong with her. Thank goodness he had, had some of her blood. He quickly sped to her house and saw a dark figure hovered over Dia.

"Dia" he yelled. The figure quickly ran off. Damon picked Dia up in his arms. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. He bit his wrist and fed her some blood. He stroked her face and took her inside the house.

Dia woke up with a huge headache. She looked around and was in her room. How did she get here? What happened last night?

"Good morning sunshine" Dia looked over at Damon who was sitting in a chair.

"Damon?" Dia began. "What happened?"

"You were attacked last night…..well almost attacked. I got there just in time" Damon told her.

"What attacked me?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Your head was bleeding. I gave you more blood" Damon explained.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Dia asked.

"I felt it. When you drank my blood, a connection was made. I'll be able to know where you are, your feelings and everything" Damon replied.

"Thank you" Dia whispered.

"Get up we have a lot to do today" Damon smiled.

* * *

Caroline walked down the street. Damon walked in front of her and as she tried to move he blocked her. Dia walked up behind Damon.

"Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think that…." Caroline stopped talking as Damon compelled her.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Caroline's tone changed. "It's really good to see you"

"Much better" Damon smiled. "You want to throw a party here at the grill tonight"

"Well why don't you do it?" Caroline asked.

"Because he wants you to do it blondie" Dia rolled her eyes. Damon looked at Dia.

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come" Damon replied. "I need a lot of people. Big crowd, invite everyone"

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline asked.

"Because you are going to help me solve this town's little vampire problem" Damon said pointing at her. "And I want my crystal back"

"Oh but Bonnie has it" Caroline replied.

"I know that. Get it from her" Damon demanded. Damon and Dia walked away from Caroline.

"Why do you even bother with her?" Dia asked.

"Because it's fun" Damon smiled. "You're no fun anymore"

Dia sighed. Damon smiled and leaned forward. His lips inches away from Dia's lips.

"So show me how to have fun" Dia smirked.

"With pleasure" Damon leaned forward and Dia moved to the side.

"So gullible" Dia laughed.

"Why do you tease me?" Damon pouted.

"You're one to talk" Dia glared.

* * *

"Speaking of which…what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asked Stefan.

"Funny you should ask" Damon and Dia appeared from another room.

"Well I wasn't asking you" Lexi replied.

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends" Damon smiled.

"Oh I don't want a birthday party" Stefan replied.

"Well it's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it" Damon explained.

"Damon stay away from Caroline" Stefan said sternly.

"We're friends, its cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend" Damon looked over at Lexi's stock of blood.

"I prefer mine at 98.6" Damon smirked.

"And from a brunette who looks like your ex from 1864" Lexi rolled her eyes. Dia looked at her wide eyed.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she walked through the grill. She was pleased with herself. She looked for Damon and soon found him sitting at the bar…..with Dia.

"Amazing party right?" Caroline smiled.

"Glad you thought of it" Damon replied.

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked.

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon said.

"No" Caroline smiled.

"Then I'm no having a good time" Damon frowned. Damon looked over and saw Lexi walking toward them.

"You're quiet" Damon said to Dia.

"I'm fine" she replied. Lexi walked up to the pair.

"Where's my brother?" Damon asked her.

"He said he'd meet me here" Lexi replied.

"Buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No thanks" Lexi replied. Dia got up and began to walk away.

"Hey" Damon stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Damon I want to know what the hell is going on. You're up to something and I want to know what it is" Dia demanded.

"I will tell you" Damon began. "In time"

"Well let me know when you want to" Dia spat. "Until then have a nice time"

Damon began to go after Dia when he spotted Caroline.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Bonnie won't give it to me" Caroline replied.

"So rip it off her neck" Damon blinked.

"I tried. It shocked me" Caroline protested.

"Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal" Damon groaned.

"Why have you been like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything, it's just some stupid necklace" Caroline pouted.

"No you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow and useless" Damon spat. "The only person who is truly good to me is Dia and she would do anything for me, not you, but her"

* * *

Dia sat on a car in the dark. What was wrong with her? That kiss Damon had given her was bothering her. Did Damon actually have feelings for her? Dia saw a couple making out. She shook her head when she saw Damon creeping in the shadows.

"Where are we going" the girl asked.

"No one's gonna see us" the boy kissed her. The girl pulled away.

"Did you hear something" the girl was scared.

"No it's cool. There's no one coming down here" the boy said. Damon suddenly appeared and bit the boy. Dia heard the girl scream.

Damon then appeared in front of Dia.

"There you are" Damon smiled. Dia refused to make eye contact.

"Dia I'm sorry, but I need to keep this to myself for now at least" Damon explained.

Dia nodded. "Okay"

Damon grabbed her hand and he led her back to the grill. They walked up to Elena.

"Stefan smiles alert the media" Damon smirked.

"You haven't given him a lot of reason to be happy" Elena replied.

"No you're right poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by this depraved brother, does it get tiring being so righteous" Damon asked.

"It flares up in the presence of a psychopath" Elena replied.

"Especially this psychopath" Dia smiled.

"Ouch! Consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt" Damon pouted.

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question" Damon smirked. Dia smacked his arm.

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena asked.

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering" Damon explained.

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying, he's not doing drugs, and he's not drinking. Are you sure you didn't do something else" Elena asked.

"Elena, I took away the suffering" Damon told her.

Elena nodded and walked off. Damon squeezed Dia hand and smiled at her. They both walked to the bar and sat down.

"So what's everyone thinking about tonight" Damon smirked.

"Sex mainly" Dia replied. "I blocked everyone out though by focusing on your mind"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Cause I can't hear you or Stefan for that matter" Dia told him.

"So you're like Edward and I'm like Bella" Damon asked.

"You actually read those books?" Dia asked. "We are not Edward and Bella"

"How about Bonnie and Clyde?" Damon smiled.

"We can be them. Bank robbers in the 30s vs. sparkly vampires. I'll go with the bank robbers" Dia smiled.

Damon smiled. "Dia I need to tell you something"

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi said sitting down with Damon and Dia.

"Have you tried The Brittle? It wins the award" Damon smiled.

"Cut the crap" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Ok. I have a diabolical master plan" Damon said. Dia looked at him.

"What is it?" Lexi asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?" Damon smiled.

Unbeknownst to everyone Sheriff Forbes came in with the girl that Damon had attacked earlier.

"Look around. Let me know if you see him" the sheriff told the girl. The girl looked around and stared directly at Damon. The sheriff walked over to Lexi and stabbed a needle of vervain into her.

"What are you doing" Damon asked shocked.

"Thank you for the vervain, now if you'll excuse me" the sheriff said. She took Lexi outside. Lexi shoved some of the guards and bared her fangs. Sheriff Forbes shot her multiple times which had no effect on her.

Dia and Damon rushed outside. Damon grabbed a stake and stabbed it into Lexi's chest.

"Why?" she gasped.

"It was part of the plan" Damon whispered. He looked over at the sheriff.

"You okay?" she nodded.

"Thank you. Get her in the car quickly" she instructed. Damon did what was asked of him and then looked at Dia who was in tears.

"Dia listen" Damon began.

"No you listen" she sobbed. "First Vicki and now Lexi. I don't know what sick game you are playing, but I don't want anything to do with it. I can't keep watching people die around me. I can't and won't do this anymore Damon"

"Dia please" Damon's face fell.

"No I'm done. I don't know what this plan of yours is, but I don't care anymore. I rescind your invitation into my house" Dia cried. "Stay away from me"

Damon just stared at her unable to speak. Dia just shook her head and ran off.

**Read and review. Don't worry Dia and Damon won't be away from each other for too long. Dia's going through a lot and things are about to get more complicated for her ;)**


	16. History Repeating Pt 1

**Three chapters in one day? Boy I am on the ball with this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

Dia walked into class and took a sit. She smiled at Elena.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Honestly not really. I cut ties with Damon the other night" Dia said.

"Well honestly I don't blame you" Elena smiled.

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty, I'm Alaric Saltzman. It's mouth full. I know., doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins .My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grand-father I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronouce"Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher" Alaric told the class.

Dia felt her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. Unknown number.

_Probably a good idea to stay away from Damon. If you only knew….._

Dia stared at the message. Who was this freak? She put her phone away and began to listen to Elena's thoughts.

_I can't believe I won't see Stefan anymore._

Dia sighed and looked over at Bonnie.

_This can't be happening. I don't understand. Why do I keep dreaming about Emily?_

* * *

"And then I ended up at the remain of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods" Bonnie explained to Dia and Elena.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd said no, but now…." Elena's voice trailed off.

"Cause I think I'm being haunted" Bonnie said.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked.

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War day and this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman" Bonnie explained.

"And this all started when you go the necklace?" Elena asked.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me" Bonnie replied.

"Ok what does Grams say about it?" Elena said.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop" Bonnie said desperately. "What do you think Dia? You said you had visions"

"Wait what?" Elena said confused.

"I've been having visions of the past and on top of that I'm telepathetic" Dia explained. "But Bonnie my visions of been of the past. I don't think I'm being haunted. I'm not even sure if I had any ancestors here"

"What could it mean though?" Bonnie asked.

"Seems like Emily's trying to tell you something" Dia replied. Bonnie nodded and the three of them walked their separate ways. Bonnie headed toward her car only to run into Damon.

"Okay it's your last chance" Damon smirked. Bonnie stared terrified at him.

"I'm gonna scream" she told him. She began to walk quickly.

"Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace" Damon told her.

"You can't have it" Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here" Damon said.

"I don't want your help" Bonnie replied.

"You do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, you witch. Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of" Damon said.

"Just leave me alone or I swear…."

"Damon leave her alone" Bonnie turned to see Dia.

"This doesn't concern you Dia" Damon said ignoring her.

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back" Damon told her.

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked.

"I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. Next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal" Damon smirked. Damon walked off toward Dia and grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me Damon" Dia demanded.

"Not until you talk to me" he said. Damon backed Dia up against her car.

"Talk to me. Do that whole reveal your feelings crap" Damon told her.

"What part of stay away from me don't you understand?" Dia snapped. "Leave me alone" Dia tried to push Damon back, when suddenly a white light appeared and Damon was pushed a few inches back. Dia looked stunned.

"Well well" Damon smiled. "More mystery about you"

"I told you. Stay away from me" Dia whispered and got into her car.

Dia stared at the wheel. What was that light? What was going on with her?

Damon opened the car door and got in.

"What are you more upset about? The fact that I killed Lexi or the fact that I won't tell you my master plan" Damon asked her seriously.

"You didn't come after me that night. After I ran off, I thought you would have been at my doorstep when I got home" Dia said quietly

"I didn't know you wanted me to" Damon replied. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll leave you alone" he whispered and got out of the car.

Dia's phone vibrated and she pulled it out.

_All will be revealed in time. You're almost ready for the truth._

Dia threw her phone into the passenger's seat and she drove to the grill.

* * *

Dia walked into the grill and sat in a booth. She looked over toward the bar to see Damon sitting there. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"So Stefan...You know, I been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it ,oh, so well once upon time" Stefan said trying to mimic Damon.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Damon smiled. "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place".

Stefan shook his head. "Can I get a coffee please" he asked the bartender.

"So what's with the bottle" he asked.

"I'm on edge. Crash diet and I'm trying to keep a low profile" Damon told him. "And I'm trying to forget a certain girl who I have to leave alone, even if I don't want to". Damon turned and looked at Dia who was fumbling with her fingers.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip" Stefan told him.

"I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me" Damon told him.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you" Stefan said.

"So why are you here?" Damon asked him.

"Why not?" Stefan smiled.

Jenna and Jeremy walked into the grill. Jeremy spotted Dia.

"Oh there's Dia. I'm going to say hi real quick" Jeremy told his aunt.

"Hey Dia" Jeremy greeted her.

"Jeremy hey" she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Are you waiting for anybody?" he asked.

"No I just needed some place quiet to sit and think" Dia replied.

"Oh well you're welcome to join Jenna and I" Jeremy offered.

"Hmmm I think I'm going to have to take a rain check. I think I'm going to head home and get to be early" she replied. "I'll see you later". Dia got up and shot Damon and Stefan and look and walked out.

Dia got in her car and drove home. She hated being away from Damon, but deep down she knew it was for the best. She unlocked her door and walked into the house. She stared at a book on a living room. She stuck her hand out in front of it, hoping that whatever happened earlier would happen again. There was nothing. Her phone vibrated again. It was from Stefan.

_Football stadium. Now._

* * *

Damon and Stefan walked into the football field. Stefan had a football in his hand and was walking backwards across from Damon.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked his brother.

"Bonding. Catch. " Stefan replied. He threw the football to Damon. He then walked toward Stefan.

"Go on" Stefan urged. "Give it a try"

Damon dropped a bottle of alcohol on the ground. "Don't forget who taught you to play this game"

Damon threw the ball and sped toward only to be knocked down by Stefan.

"That hurt" Damon groaned.

"Downside of my diet….getting hit actually hurts a little bit" Stefan gasped.

"I'm impressed Stefan" Damon spoke. "Fun, booze and darts, sentimental football and now starry night. What do you want Stefan?"

"I wasn't real Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us" Stefan said.

"We are not taking about that tonight" Damon agrued.

"Seriously?" a voice said. Damon and Stefan looked to see Dia.

"I get a text to come here, using gas in my car, which I pay for, with my own money only to find you two star gazing and whining about Katherine. What a waste of gas" Dia groaned.

"What is she doing here?" Damon asked.

"I asked her to come Damon. You need to be honest with the both of us" Stefan said. "What do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked curiously.

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me" Stefan replied.

"How do you know it was Katherine's' Damon asked again. "Emily gave it to on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't".

"I was the last one to see her" Stefan told him. "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal."

"She didn't tell you?" Damon smirked.

"We had other things on our mind" Stefan said.

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it" Damon sneered.

"Yeah I've heard that before" Stefan said.

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan" Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder and began to walking away. He turned around.

"I'm gonna bring her back."

**Well there you have it. Question? Would anybody possibly be interested in making a banner for me for this story? I'm not good at that. I've been picturing Lucy Hale as Dia, but if you picture her as someone else let me know I always enjoy knowing who my readers picture my character as. Perhaps if I get enough interest I'll make it a contest. Not sure what the prize would be though. Don't forget to vote in my poll because after tomorrow (hopefully) everything will be revealed. The big question everyone has been wondering is: Who and what is Dia? Review!**


	17. History Repeating Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

"I'm gonna bring her back."

Dia and Stefan looked at Damon in shock.

"I'm sorry you're going what?" Dia asked.

"I'm going to bring Katherine back" Damon smirked.

"Are you freaking insane?" Dia shot back. "You know what? Yes you are insane! I can't believe I'm hearing this. I'm going to go home and take a relaxing bubble bath and pretend that I didn't come here and hear this, oh and that vampire's exist for at least an hour. Then, I'm going to come to the boarding house and smack the crap out of you Damon Salvatore."

Damon smirked and shook his head "No you're not". He grabbed Dia's arm.

"You're coming with us" Damon sneered. "Or are you going to try to use your electrical light powers on me again?"

"I do not have electrical light powers" Dia huffed.

Stefan, Damon, and Dia walked into the parking lot, well in Dia's case was dragged to the parking lot. Dia tried to get out of Damon's grip, but she was no match for him.

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, do you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon answered.

"I remember the fear and the hysteria" Stefan replied.

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight Emily. Said I'll do anything, name your price; just protect her. She did" Damon explained.

"How" Stefan asked.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning, we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't" Damon smirked.

"But I saw her go inside" Stefan protested.

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her" Damon replied.

"Oh my" Dia whispered.

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked.

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing Stefan?" Damon smiled. "Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic?"

Stefan shook his head. He looked over at Dia who had a few fingers pressed to her forehead and her eyes closed. She looked upset.

"Me either" Damon continued. "But in order to give the crystal power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet had to return" Stefan finished for him.

"Downside; long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are" Damon replied.

"Why would Emily….why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her too and she made me promise that her lineage would survive" Damon told them.

"I remember. You saved her children" Stefan stated.

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well, a deal's a deal" Damon said. "So you wanna throw some more?"

"Question" Dia began. "Have you even thought about Elena through this? What's going to happen when Elena sees that Katherine looks exactly like her?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No my problem"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Dia sat down on a bench.

"Believe it Lydia" Damon said sitting down beside her.

Stefan's cell phone rang and he picked it up. It was Elena

"What's wrong" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie" Elena replied.

"What did she say" Stefan asked.

"Emily is possessing her. She said something" Elena told him.

"She said I won't them him have it. It must be destroyed and then she just left" Elena explained.

"Where do you think she went" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. Fell's church by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her Stefan" Elena said.

Damon heard this part and covered Dia's mouth with his hand and put a finger to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. He picked her up and sped off into the darkness.

* * *

Damon and Dia ended up at Fell's church. Bonnie was there, but Dia knew it wasn't Bonnie. It was Emily.

"Hello Emily. You look different" Damon said.

"I won't let you do it" Emily told him.

"We had a deal" Damon argued.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family" Emily said.

"I protected your family. You owe me" Damon sneered.

"I know" Emily said quietly. "I'm sorry".

"You're about to be a lot more than that" Damon growled.

Emily made Bonnie wave her arm sending Damon flying into the trees. A tree branch went straight through him. She looked at Dia.

"I know you" she whispered and walked away.

"C'mon help me" Damon moaned.

"I'm trying" Dia said trying to pull Damon off the tree. "We aren't all vampire's with super strength in this world"

"No you just can read minds, see the past, and have electrical powers" Damon sneered.

Dia slapped him across the face. "I don't have electrical powers"

Stefan suddenly appeared and pulled Damon off the tree.

"That hurt" complained Damon. "This is why I feed on people." Damon leaned on Dia on the ground.

"Stefan" he looked to see Bonnie being possessed by Emily holding a stick.

"Hello Emily" Stefan replied.

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil" Emily said.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked.

"Emily, I swear to God I'll make you regret this" Damon yelled.

"Damon don't" Dia whispered.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world" Emily told him.

"Them?" Stefan said shocked. "What part of the story did you leave out?"

"What does it matter?" Damon asked.

"Emily tell me what you did" Stefan demanded.

"To save her, I had to save them" Emily replied.

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked.

"With one comes all" Emily told him.

"I don't care about that. I just want Katherine" Damon yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that come out of your mouth. This isn't about live is it? This is about revenge" Stefan said. Dia got up off the ground and stared in disbelief.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive" Damon smiled.

"You can't get what's not there" Dia stared.

"Damon you can't do this" Stefan spoke.

"Why not? They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get" Damon spoke.

"Like you deserve to get a stake through your heart" Dia said. Damon's face fell.

"Twenty-seven vampires Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back" Stefan told him.

"The town deserves this" Damon sneered.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago" Stefan said.

"Things are different now" Emily spoke. "She knows it". Emily looked Dia.

"You'll soon know everything" Emily told Dia.

"December 1864" Dia spoke then she collapsed to the ground.

"Dia" Damon yelled. He looked at Emily.

"Don't do this" Damon demanded.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily yelled. Flames were all around her.

"No! No please" Damon pleaded.

"Bonnie!" Elena came running in.

Bonnie threw the necklace up into the air.

"No!" Damon yelled. The necklace bursted into little pieces.

The flames died down and Damon looked angrily at Bonnie. He sped up to Bonnie and bit her neck.

_

* * *

_

_Dia's eyes opened. She was in the woods surrounded by people._

"_Getting yourself into trouble again Lydia?" a voice said. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared._

"_Where am I" Dia asked._

"_You're in a very special place" the woman smiled .She offered a hand and pulled Dia up off the ground._

"_Who are you?"Dia asked._

"_So many questions you ask" the woman laughed. "You shall know in time"_

"_I don't understand. What happened to me" Dia asked._

_"You're very special Lydia" the woman said. "More than you would ever know"_

_"What's happening to me?" Dia asked._

_The woman's face fell. "They're coming for you Dia. You can't let her have you" _

"_Who I don't understand" Dia pleaded._

"_We're running out of time. Don't trust any vampires. Don't let them take it from you" the woman said._

"_Take what?" Dia pleaded. _

"_Your light" _

* * *

Dia gasped and screamed. Damon ran to her.

"Dia. Look at me" Damon said. Dia began to sob.

"She's alive, but barley. I can save her" Dia heard Stefan say. He bit his wrist and gave it to Bonnie.

"Her neck, it's healing" Elena said. Dia got up and went to see Bonnie.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her.

"I don't know" Dia replied wiping tears

"Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything every step of the way. It was real for me" Damon said sadly. He walked off into the woods.

"Dia, could you…." Stefan asked.

"Of course" she replied.

Dia went off to find Damon who sat on a log staring off into the darkness.

"Hey" she spoke.

"Come to tell me I deserved to get staked again?" Damon frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Dia asked confused.

"You don't remember" Damon asked.

"Damon I didn't say anything" Dia protested.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't know" Dia replied.

"Why did you say December 1864" he asked.

"I didn't say that" she frowned and sat down. "Something's happening to me. Nothing makes sense anymore"

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about Katherine" Dia whispered. "I'll see you later"

"Don't go" Damon looked at her. "I don't want to be alone"

Dia nodded. "What happened December 1864?"

"I killed Lydia in December of 1864"

**There you have it. New chapter will be up soon. Special thanks to Jade2410 for sending me the banner. Still taking links for that. Don't forget to vote in the pool, because by tonight it will be closed. Cause tonight is the night we've been waiting for. Review!**


	18. The Turning Point Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

"You know" Dia began. "It's typical. The minute I start talking to you again you have to go and leave me"

Damon smiled at her "You can always come with me you know"

"You're funny" Dia laughed.

"So any idea where you'll go?' Stefan asked walking into the room.

"I don't know. London maybe? See some friends" Damon replied.

"You don't have any friends Damon" Stefan told him.

"Uhh hello! What does that make me then" Dia piped in.

"You're right Stefan. I only have you. Sorry Dia" Damon snickered. "So where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible" Stefan said.

"But we're a team" Damon smirked. "We could travel the world together. We can try The Amazing Race"

"That's fine! Seriously where are you going because we are not staying in this town" Stefan huffed.

"So since you two are leaving. Can stay here? I spend more time here than I do at my own house and I feel much safer here than what I do at home" Dia smirked. Damon glared at her.

"Sorry, just thought I'd put my application out there. Someone has to mow the lawn and look after things" Dia smiled.

The doorbell rang and Stefan went to get the door. It was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Damon" she said.

"Uhh sure ok" Stefan said. Dia and Damon appeared behind him.

"Sheriff, what a surprise!" Damon smiled.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk" she replied.

"Come in" Damon said.

"I'm gonna head out I'll talk to you later" Dia said.

"Actually Dia I would like to speak with you too" the sheriff said.

"Umm is this about me doing 40 in a 35 mile zone?" Dia cautiously asked.

"What" Sheriff Forbes looked confused.

"Never mind" Dia said quickly.

Damon led the sheriff and Dia out to the garden.

"I hope you understand the secrecy. Stef doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way" Damon explained.

"Of course. Kids are too young to be brought into this" the sheriff said.

"So what do you need?" Damon asked.

"There's been another attack. A female victim, throat tore out, completely drained of blood. If it's a repeater…." Damon cut her off.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when…." Damon lowered his voice. "I staked the blond one"

"I think that she must have turned someone, a multiple someones. I don't know. The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in a uproar. We thought we were passed this" she explained.

Damon blinked "So what do we do?"

"You're the only one who has never taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us" she replied.

"Sheriff I'm not sure what this has to do with me" Dia spoke.

"I did some digging into the fire that killed your parents" she answered. "Dia I'm afraid to say that you're parents were dead before that fire started."

Dia frowned "How is that possible?"

"Do you remember anything from that day?" the sheriff asked her.

Dia thought for a moment. "I remember hearing screams and I remember the heat. There was blood on my parent's bedroom floor"

"Dia I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're parents were killed by vampires. The signs are all there" Sheriff Forbes looked at her sadly.

The color left Dia's face. Damon grabbed her hand. It made sense now. The fire, the reason that police were baffled. The only thing that was unclear was how Dia made it out of the house alive.

"Well I'll be going now" Sheriff Forbes got up as did Damon and Dia.

"Thank you for stopping by" Damon told the sheriff..

"Let me know what you come up with" she replied.

"Absolutely" he said.

Stefan sped to Damon and slammed him against the door.

"What's wrong with you?" he sneered. "You killed somebody"

"Get off of me! A, don't touch me, b, If I had I would not be so obvious about it, c, there's another vampire in town" Damon growled.

"That's impossible" Stefan protested.

"Obviously not!" Damon shot back.

"Who could it be?" Stefan asked.

"What do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Damon smirked.

"No I can't leave now and you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?" Stefan asked.

"Let the adults handle this stuff" Damon said. He looked over at Dia who was staring off into space.

"It probably the same person who attacked her the other night" Damon said looking at Dia.

"Are you alright?" he asked Dia.

"It makes sense now. The fire department said that the fire was started by a match. My parents never had matches in the house". Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"And I thought my life couldn't get more screwed up" Dia said. Damon put his arm around her.

"Come on. We're going vampire hunting" he smiled.

* * *

"So what do I do now" Caroline asked Damon on the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there in a minute" Damon replied.

"Can you hurry I have things to do" Caroline huffed.

"You can give me that" Damon said behind Caroline. She handed the pocket watch to Damon.

"So why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked.

"Why not?" Dia groaned.

"Cause I interfere with the signal" Damon replied.

"Can I go now? This has blown like half of my day" Caroline asked.

"You do that. Get in your car and go home and forget I asked you to do this" Damon compelled Caroline.

"Ok bye now" she smiled.

"Bye" Damon said.

"Stay close to me you hear" Damon told Dia.

"When have I ever not." Dia smiled.

Damon and Dia walked into the warehouse. It was dark and extremely creepy Dia thought. Damon looked around when Dia heard gun shots. Dia screamed and Dia fell to the ground.

"Damon" she kneeled byside him. Dia looked to see Logan Fell appear from the shadows.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky" Logan instructed.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me" Damon sneered. Logan shot Damon again.

"That's what you get" Logon smiled.

"For what?" Damon asked.

"You made me like this" he yelled.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you" Damon told him pulling out some of the bullets.

"See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you would show up here and I'm glad that you did because I've got some questions" Logan told him.

"Me first. Who turned you" Damon asked.

"How should I know? Last think I remember, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Somebody buried me" Logan yelled.

"It happens" Damon shrugged.

"You bit me. It had to be you" he replied.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampires found you and gave you their blood" Damon protested and colla

"Who?" Logan demanded.

"That's what I want to know" Damon replied. He looked at Dia who was staying quiet.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through my door" Logan sneered.

"You have to be invited in" Damon gasped. He continued to fumble with the bullets as did Dia. He looked at her with worrying eyes.

"I know. I live alone" he replied.

"That sucks" Damon said.

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything inside including house-keeping" Logan told them.

"It could be worse" Damon said.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I can keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted" Logan explained.

"Welcome to the club" Damon answered. "Wait, cops found one body"

"I left one. I was tired but I've hidden the rest of the bodies. They're back there" Logan sat pointing.

"You're kidding?" Damon said in disbelief.

"They pile up" Logan smiled. "And I would have gotten your girlfriend the other night had you not come along".

"That was you" Dia spoke. "You tried to kill me"

"Logan leave Dia out of this. She has nothing to do with your death" Damon gasped.

"Hmm too bad. She smells delicious. No wonder you keep her to yourself. Hope you don't mind if I have a taste" Logan said eagerly.

"The only person allowed to bite me is Damon" Dia snapped. Logan slammed her up against the fence and smiled.

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I want to be with her and bite her and stuff" Logan commented.

"Well you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You've got to learn how to control that" Damon explained.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which by the way is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals" Logan said.

"The journals?" Damon asked confused.

"Yeah, the Founding Fathers passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan pleaded.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked again.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan argued.

"You know I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you" Logan threatened. "But not before I make you watch your girlfriend die first"

"And you'll never know" Damon said evilly. "You're not answering my question"

"You first or I'll rip her throat out" Logan snapped.

"Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it" Damon said.

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a head start" Logan said. He then preceded to shoot Damon multiple times. Logan looked at Dia.

"I could use a snack" he smiled. He sped over to Dia. Dia tried to push him, but instead the bright light came from her hand and pushed Logan back for her.

"Well well well" Logan smirked. "What do we have here? I'll be back for you". Logan left the building leaving Damon bleeding on the floor.

"Oh my god you've lost a lot of blood" Dia said.

"Oww" Damon spoke. "I have a favor"

"Do it" Dia said offering her arm. "I trust you"

Damon nodded and bit into her arm. Her blood was sweet and didn't taste like a regular human. Dia rested her head on Damon's shoulder. Damon licked the blood off of her arm and looked at her.

"Thank you" he whispered. Damon kissed her cheek then moved to her lips. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't" she whispered. She helped pull him up and Damon picked her up and they sped back to the house. Damon took Dia up to his room and pulled out his cell phone to call Stefan.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb" Damon said breathlessly. "He was the one who attacked Dia"

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Dia okay?" Stefan asked.

"No I'm not ok" Damon said pulling off his shirt. "I was ambushed. I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just got to find him".

"There's no need. He's here at the school" Stefan told him.

"You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there" Damon asked.

"He's working the crowd" Stefan replied.

"Well, I'll be right there" Damon said and hung up. He looked over at Dia who was examining the bite mark.

"You should stay here" Damon suggested.

"No I'm not leaving you" Dia protested.

"It's too dangerous" Damon argued.

"I can take care of myself" Dia replied.

"That light thing has only happened twice you don't know if it will happen again" Damon said.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving. You" Dia spoke.

* * *

Sheriff Forbes called Logan Fell. She knew he was a vampire.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"You daughter has expressed interest in journalism. I think it's important to force young minds" Logan replied.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire" Logan smiled. Logan stopped the car. Stefan appeared and pulled him out of the car. Logan saw Dia and sped toward her. He bit her arm causing her to scream. She pushed her hand into his face causing a large amount of white light to appear from her hand and him being thrown into the air. He saw Stefan and began to charge. Damon then shot him. Logan fell to the ground.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it" Damon smiled. He looked at Dia. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

Damon turned his attention to Stefan and Caroline. "Get her out of here".

Damon saw Logan's phone and heard the sheriff's voice.

"Sheriff, yeah it's Damon"

"Where is Caroline?" she desperately asked.

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street" he replied.

Damon walked over to Logan's car and pulled out a tire iron.

"I'm going to try this one more time. Who turned you?" he sneered.

"I told you I don't know" Logan replied.

"This tire iron here can take your head clean off. So your final answer" Damon told him.

"How can you side with them" Logan asked.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon yelled.

"I don't know" Logan said again.

"Oh well" Damon smirked. "You're screwed."

"Wait I do know" Logan pleaded.

"You're lying" Damon spat.

"You think you're the only one of to get in that tomb underneath the old church" Logan said quickly.

"If you lie to me, I'll end you" Damon told him.

"I'm not lying. There's another to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church" Logan told him.

Police cars began to drive up.

"Make it look real" Damon said. "Make it look real". Logan slammed Damon into the back of the car and sped off.

Sheriff Forbes got out of the car. "Where is she?"

"She's ok. My brother took her home. I'm sorry sheriff. I wasn't strong enough" Damon said breathlessly.

"Dia are you alright" Damon looked at her bloody arm.

"I can't do this anymore" she sobbed.

"Do what" he asked.

"Be around you. I'm not safe Damon. I don't even know what the hell I am. I don't even know if I'm human" Dia cried.

"Dia" Damon cupped her face.

"You can't leave me alone" he looked into her eyes. "I care about you"

"I have to Damon. I can't risk hurting you". Tears flooded her eyes. "I'm sorry". Dia ran off into the darkness.

* * *

Dia walked into her house still sobbing. She looked at her arm, which was still bleeding from when Logan bit her. She leaned her head on the door. She heard movement in the living room and looked up.

"Hello Lydia"

**Next chapter all will be revealed. Still taking ideas for banners. Review please!**


	19. The Turning Point Pt 2

**Hello everyone! Well this is it! The moment we've been waiting for. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cwarnic93, who made me an amazing banner. Link is in the profile. Also once again I would like to thank Jade2410, who sent me a banner that was amazing as well. Link is also in the profile. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

"Hello Lydia"

"Lucy" Dia replied.

"I told you it would be soon" she smiled.

"You sent the text?" Dia asked.

"I had to keep you on your toes" Lucy smirked. She looked at her arm.

"Hmmm looks like you and Damon have been busy"

"Cut the crap Lucy. What the hell is going on?" Dia asked.

"Oh alright, alright Lydia" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"All my life I have had nothing but questions. You've never given me straight answers for anything. You've always been scared. When we came here, you were so scared that the Salvatore's, who by the way I knew nothing about until I read about them would figure out you were a vampire" Dia glared. "Lucy I need to know the truth"

"You're right. It's time you need to know" Lucy sat down. Dia sat down beside her.

"I'm sure that you know by now that you look like a young woman name Lydia Delamare Walker from 1864?" Lucy stated.

"Yeah I've been having dreams about her. Apparently I've been saying stuff that she said or related to her as well" Dia told her. "What's my connection to her?'

"Lydia was your past life. Your visions are memories of your life as her" Lucy explained.

"How do you know this?" Dia asked.

"Because I knew Lydia. I was her friend. I took care of her from the time she was born to the time she died" Lucy said. "She was a lot like you in so many ways. Smart, funny, a gentle heart. When we came to Mystic Falls during the summer Damon and her were inseparable. They fell in love. Then Katherine came into the picture and everything changed. Lydia left for New York and married a man named John Walker" Lucy told Dia. "Your mother looked like Lydia's mother, so I automatically knew that you would look like Lydia".

"So mom was a Delamare who also married a Walker?" Dia asked.

"You have more Delamare in you than what you do Walker. You are related to Lydia" Lucy explained.

"What happened to Lydia?" Dia asked.

"It was terrible, but I think you need to have Damon tell you" Lucy said.

"What about the powers?" Dia asked. "Am I a witch?"

Lucy laughed "Goodness no. You're a gypsy. Your family is descended from gypsies. That's what you are and a very powerful one at that. Lydia was a gypsy. Her whole family was. That's the reason they left before the town burned down Fell's church. If the townspeople knew about vampires they would find out about the gypsies".

"But why now? Why the visions, the light, the mind reading and not remembering things I supposedly said" Dia asked.

"You eventually grow into your power, that's normal. As for the visions and the blackouts, that took some digging" Lucy began.

"And?" Dia said.

"Lydia is trying to come back" Lucy spoke. "She's trying to take over your body"

"Why?" Dia asked. "What does she want?"

"I don't know. There must be a reason" Lucy thought for a moment. "You need to let her do this."

"What why?" Dia protested.

"We need to find out what she wants" Lucy said.

"I can't do that I'm sorry" Dia said. "I'm not letting Lydia come back".

"You have to or who knows what will happen" Lucy told her.

"I won't let her do it" Dia thought back to what she had been told earlier.

_They're coming for you Dia. You can't let her have you__"_

"_We're running out of time. Don't trust any vampires. Don't let them take it from you"_

"Then I suggest you be careful" Lucy said. "I'll be in touch". Lucy walked to the door.

"Why'd you give me the locket?" Dia asked.

"Something had to trigger everything. You'll embrace it soon Lydia, just wait" Lucy said and slammed the door.

Tears began to fall from Dia's eyes. She ran upstairs and tended to her arm. She wrapped a bandage around it. The tears still fell from her eyes. Lydia was not coming back. She would fight and she would fight hard. Dia knocked some of the bottles off of her sink and gripped the sick crying. She looked into the mirror and saw Damon staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is me coming after you" Damon said. Dia went to Damon and buried her face in his chest and cried.

"I don't care what you are or how dangerous you are. I refuse to leave you alone" Damon whispered. Dia looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. He looked down at her arm and began to bit his own wrist.

"No don't" Dia urged. "I need to feel human tonight". Damon nodded and kissed her bandage.

"Logan is dead" Damon told her.

"How" Dia asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't do it, but the sheriff thinks I did" Damon replied. "Why don't you lay down?"

Dia nodded and went and laid down on her bed. Damon followed her suit. She snuggled close to Damon as he put his arm around her.

"Damon I need to ask you something. Will you answer it honestly?" she asked quietly.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Are you still going to try and find a way to get Katherine out of the tomb?" she looked at him.

Damon stared at her then spoke "Yes".

"I want to help you" Dia replied.

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because you love her. I can't stand to see you unhappy" Dia told him. Damon gently stroked her face as her eyes began to droop. Soon Lydia was fast asleep with Damon asleep beside her.

* * *

Stefan and Elena laid in bed together.

"I've never been in your room before" Elena spoke.

"It hasn't changed much over the years" Stefan replied.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" she asked.

"It's the only place that…..that remains constant. This room holds all the memories that I thought were important enough to hold on to" Stefan explained.

"Lots of memories?' Elena smiled.

"Yeah. Are you thirsty or anything" he asked.

"A little. You" she replied.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get something to drink" Stefan said getting out of bed.

"Ok" Elena said. Stefan went downstairs and Elena got out of bed and looked around Stefan's room. She went through some books and papers and saw of picture of what appeared to be her. It was labeled Katherine 1864. Elena looked in horror and quickly got her stuff and left.

Stefan came back up to find Elena gone.

"Elena?" he called.

* * *

Dia was awaken to the sound of her phone ringing. She was on her side and Damon had his arm around her waist pressing her close to him.

"Don't answer it" he groaned. "Go back to sleep".

"It could be important" Dia said getting out of Damon's grip.

"Hello?" she said.

"Dia is Elena with you?" Stefan desperately asked.

"No I haven't seen her all night why?" Dia frowned.

"She was here and she saw the picture of Katherine and now she's gone" Stefan explained. "I'm worried"

"I'll be right over" Dia said and hung up. Dia turned to Damon who was smirking.

"Is our night of fun over" he smiled.

"Elena's missing. I'm going over to the….." Dia then collapsed to the ground.

_Elena was driving in tears. She didn't understand what she had seen. She was too busy in thought to notice the dark figure in front of her. She slammed on her brakes, but it was too late. She hit the figure and ran off the road. The car flipped._

Dia opened her eyes and sat up quickly.

"What 'd you see?" Damon asked.

"Elena's been in a car accident. Her car is flipped." Dia explained.

"I'm gonna go find her. You go to the house" Damon instructed.

"Call me when you find her" Dia said getting up.

**Well there you have it. We all know what Dia is. The new questions are; Can Dia trust Lucy? Who is the mysterious woman Dia saw? Why does Lydia want to come back? AND the biggest question of all…..will Damon and Dia ever be together? Keep reading to find out! Review! Keep those banners coming people! **


	20. Bloodlines Pt 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I loved reading every single one of them. I'm sorry to say that Dia won't be going on the road trip with Damon and Elena, but I will be writing some scenes with Damon and Elena. I've got some other plans for Dia for this storyline.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

Elena's car was flipped. Broken glass was everywhere. She was completely stuck. The person she hit was in the middle of the road not moving. Suddenly he began to move. Bones twisting back into place. He got up and began to walk. Elena began to scream. Suddenly the figure sped away. Damon suddenly appeared.

"How you doing in there?" Damon asked.

"Damon" Elena cried.

"You look stuck" he stated.

"It's my seatbelt" she replied.

"Let me get you out of here" he told her. "I want you to put your hands on the roof". Elena did as Damon told her.

"Just like that" he said. "One, two, three" and he pulled Elena out and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?". Elena only groaned. Damon tried to get her to stand up, but she was slipping into unconscious. She fell back into his arms.

"You're fading fast Elena" he said. "Elena, look at me. Focus, look at me".

Elena looked at Damon. "I look like her" she whispered.

"What?' Damon asked, but Elena fell into his arms. Damon looked at her then looked around.

"Upsy daisy" he said and picked her up and he began to walk away from his car. Damon pulled out his phone and dialed Dia's number.

"Hello?" Dia said.

"I found Elena. She's unconscious, but she's fine" Damon told her.

"Thank god. I'm almost to your house. Are you bringing her back here" Dia asked.

"Dia do you trust me?" Damon asked.

"Damon of course I trust you. What's going on?" Dia asked.

"Dia I'm going to Georgia. I know someone who may know another way to get Katherine out of the tomb. I'm taking Elena with me as leverage" Damon explained. "I need you to not tell Stefan".

"I can do that" Dia replied.

"Don't tell him you've talk to me, or you know where I am or that Elena is with me" Damon told her.

"I won't and Damon?"

"What?" he asked.

"Be careful. I want you back here in one piece" Dia told him.

"Will try" he said and hung up.

* * *

Dia arrived at the Boarding House.

"Ok time to put on the show" she said to herself. She got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Stefan?" she called. Stefan appeared upstairs.

"Have you heard anything from Elena?" he asked.

"No nothing. You haven't heard from Damon have you?" she inquired. "He hasn't answered any of my calls"

"I haven't heard from him either" Stefan replied. Dia walked upstairs.

"It's late. There's not much we can do tonight" Stefan began. "You're welcome to stay in Damon's room".

Dia nodded and walked down the hall to Damon's room. She laid down on his bed and pulled out the locket from her shirt.

"I'm sorry Lydia, you're not coming back" she whispered.

* * *

Stefan paced in the study. He was about to try and call Elena again.

"Any word?" Dia appeared.

"No nothing. Any word from Damon?" he asked.

"No I had no messages this morning" Dia told him.

"I'm going to try and call her again" Stefan told her. Dia nodded her head.

"That's my phone" Elena looked at Damon. He pulled the phone out from his pocket and answered it.

"Hmmm it's your boyfriend" he smiled. Elena just looked at the phone

"I'll take it" Damon said. "Elena's phone"

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone?" Stefan demanded. "Is she okay?"

"Elena?" Damon spoke looking at her. "She's right here and yes she's…..fine"

"Where are you? Let me speak to her" Stefan said.

Damon offered the phone to Elena.

"He wants to talk to you" Damon said. Elena shook her head.

"Yeah you know I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now" he told Stefan.

"Damon I swear to God if you touch her…." Stefan began.

"You have a good day mhmm bye now" Damon cut him off. "Oh also tell Dia thank you for keeping my little secret".

Stefan hung up and threw the phone, then looked at Dia.

"Did you know about this? Do you know where they are?" Stefan yelled.

Dia bit her lip and smiled. "Yeah kinda, Damon really didn't want me to say anything".

Stefan slammed Dia up against a wall.

"What is it with you Salvatore's and slamming people up against walls" Dia sighed.

"Where are they" Stefan asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised Damon" Dia told him.

"Damn it Dia. This is a matter of…." Stefan stopped mid sentence. Dia's locket had come out of her shirt.

"I know that necklace" Stefan said.

"Uhh no you don't" Dia began, but it was too late. Stefan had already opened the locket and seen the picture.

"Who are you" he demanded.

"I'm not Lydia if that's what you're asking. I'm Lydia reincarnated. I'm a gypsy, that's why I have the weird powers" Dia explained.

"How long have you know?" Stefan asked.

"I just found out last night. My Aunt Lucy well she's not really my aunt, but she told me. She's a vampire" Dia said quickly.

"Wait Lucy? As in Lucy St. Clare? She was Lydia's nurse" Stefan said.

"The same one" Dia said.

"Does Damon know?" Stefan asked.

"No and I'm going to tell him eventually, but Stefan there's something else. It's complicated" Dia told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lydia is trying to come back" Dia told him.

"How is that possible" he frowned.

"She wants to use me to come back. She wants something. I just don't know what" Dia explained.

"I can't believe this" Stefan said.

"Well believe it. Stefan, I'm not letting her take over. I'm not letting her comeback"

* * *

Damon and Elena sped down the highway in silence.

"So where's my car?" Elena suddenly said.

"I pulled it off the side of the road" Damon replied. "I don't think anyone will bother it".

"What about that man in the road?" Elena asked. "Was he a…..?"

"From what I could tell" Damon finished for her.

"You didn't know him?" Elena said.

"I never met him. I wouldn't know him" Damon said keeping his eyes on the road. "I mean it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill".

"Can I ask another question?" Elena asked.

"If you must" Damon rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and Dia? You two are always together" Elena asked.

"Dia looks like the first woman I ever loved back when I was human. I like being around her. I can do whatever I want with little or no judgment" he replied.

"She's told me you two have kissed on numerous occasions" Elena said.

"Yeah, your point?" Damon smirked.

"Do you have feelings for her" Elena eyed him.

"It's complicated" Damon said.

"No it's not either you have feelings for her or you don't" Elena told him.

Damon sighed "Fine yes I do have feelings for her".

Elena smiled. "And the reason you aren't doing anything about those feelings because…?"

"Because it's complicated" Damon snapped. "She's going through a rough time; I'm dealing with my own personal demons. It just wouldn't work. I don't want to hurt her. I care about her too much to cause her pain".

"You're in love with her" Elena stated.

"Yeah so what" Damon snapped again.

**Read and review!**


	21. Bloodlines Pt 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

Stefan walked back in the house from visiting Bonnie and was greeted by Dia.

"Hey how did things with Bonnie go?" she asked.

"Not well. Her powers aren't working" Stefan explained. "Can't you just tell me where they are?"

"I could, but the thing is I don't know the exact point where they are" Dia smiled. "Stop brooding Stefan. Damon's not going to hurt her".

"I'd rather not risk the chance" Stefan replied.

"Whatever" Dia replied. She began to fumble with the locket.

"When are you going to tell him?" Stefan suddenly spoke.

"I don't know" Dia began. "I'm just not sure if I should".

"You're in love with him aren't you" Stefan looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" Dia asked. "I just don't want to be his replacement for Lydia or Katherine if that whole thing doesn't work out. I want him to love me for me and not because I look like her".

"I understand." Stefan said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" Dia told him. "I don't want Lydia to take over, but I'm scared I'm not going to have the strength to do it."

"You're strong Dia. You're stronger than Lydia ever was. I have an idea. Come with me" Stefan said. Stefan led Dia to his car and they drove off.

* * *

Stefan first stopped at Bonnie's house, but her father told him that she wasn't at home and was probably at her grandmothers.

"What are we doing Stefan" Dia asked.

"Looking for Bonnie and getting you help" Stefan said knocking on the door.

A elderly woman opened the door. She must be Gram Dia thought.

"Hi" Stefan said.

"Can I help you" she replied.

"I'm Stefan I'm a friend of Bonnies" he told her. "This is Dia who is also a friend of hers".

Bonnie's grandmother stayed in the house, but offered her to Stefan who took it.

"Her dad told me she might be here" Stefan said.

"She was" she replied. "Not anymore".

"Do you know where she went?' Stefan asked.

"No, but you do" Bonnie's grandmother began.

"I'm sorry" Stefan frowned.

"I told her to face down her fear and I'm sensing now you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am and yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see I could trust you" she told him.

"Can you?" Stefan asked.

"I trust you'll keep her safe" she replied. "Better be on your way then. I'm not going to invite you in. Sure you understand why".

Dia began to walk off the porch when Bonnie's grandmother stopped her.

"You stay" she said.

Dia looked at Stefan.

"Go on" Stefan said. Dia nodded and walked into the house.

* * *

"Let's just say I'm descended from Katherine, does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked Damon.

"Vampires can't procreate" Damon answered. "But we love to try". He smirked.

"No if you were related it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned" Damon said eating a fry.

"Did Stefan think he could use me to replace her?" Elena asked.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me" Damon smiled. "C'mon you don't like pickles what's wrong with you?"

"How can you even eat if…." Elena stopped. "Technically you're supposed to…."

"Dead?" Damon whispered. "It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system. My body functions pretty normally". Damon ate another fry.

"Are you using Dia to replace whoever she looks like?" Elena asked him.

"No I'm not using Dia to replace Lydia. To tell you the truth Dia is everything Lydia wasn't. Dia is smart, beautiful, funny, caring, she can stand up for herself. Don't get me wrong Lydia was all of that too, but Lydia thought I was a monster when she discovered what I was. Dia didn't" Damon told her.

"So why don't you just tell her that?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged.

"You're still hung up on Katherine aren't you" Elena stated.

"That and a few other few reasons that are not any of your concern" Damon smirked.

* * *

"I know what you are honey" Gram told Dia. "You're one of those Delamare gypsies".

"How did you know?" Dia asked.

"I sensed it. I hope you weren't poking around in my head" Grams stated.

"Oh no mam. I was focusing on Stefan's since I can't read his and I don't know how to control my powers" Dia explained.

"Powers? What other powers do you have?" she asked.

"I can read minds, I have visions of the past and now the present, and there's this weird light thing that comes out of my hand" Dia explained.

"My you're a powerful one aren't you" Grams smiled. "First thing is first. What is troubling you?"

"When I found out about this I learned that the woman I'm reincarnated as wants to use me to come back" Dia explained. "I don't think I'm strong enough".

"You are baby you just have to find the strength" Grams told her.

"What exactly do you know about the gypsies" Dia asked.

"They are very powerful. Each one is blessed with special powers" Grams explained.

"Once when I blacked out I went to this place and a woman was there" Dia began. "She told me I was special and not to let anyone take my light".

"Well this changes things then" Grams said. "I want you to lie on the couch and close your eyes".

Dia laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"I want you to concentrate on that place, be warned that if this does work you will pass out and go there" Grams explained.

Dia breathed in and out. She imagined the place. The woman with blonde hair. Slowly Dia felt something pull her in.

_

* * *

__Dia opened her eyes. She was in the forest again. The light shined in her eyes. It was more beautiful than she imagined. _

"_Lydia?" a voice said. Dia look to see the blonde woman who she had met before._

"_I know what I am" Dia said. "Is it true Lydia wants to come back?"_

"_I'm afraid so" the woman replied. _

"_Lucy told me everything" Dia said._

"_You can't trust Lucy not anymore" the woman said. _

"_Why not? Can I trust you I don't even know you" Dia snapped._

"_I'm Ella. I'm your protector" Ella told her._

"_You're my what?" Dia asked._

"_Think of me as your little guardian angel" Ella smiled and put her arm around Dia._

"_Is it true vampires killed my parents?" Dia asked._

"_I hate to be the one to tell you this, but yes. I can't tell you know who killed them, but Lucy was involved" Ella said._

"_I don't understand" Dia spoke._

"_You're very powerful Lydia. People want your light" Ella said._

"_What light?" Dia demanded._

"_The energy of your powers. That's your light" Ella said. "They will come after you and Damon."_

"_I don't think I'm strong enough" Dia whispered. _

_Ella placed a hand on Dia's shoulder. "You are. Damon won't let anything happen to you."_

"_You told me not to trust vampires" Dia said._

"_That was until I saw Damon. He cares for you" Ella said._

"_What am I suppose to do? How can I defend myself if I can't control my powers?" Dia asked._

"_You have the strength to control them. Just concentrate. I want you to read my mind. Concentrate then block it out" Ella told her._

_You can do this Lydia Ella thought. _

_Dia took a deep breath and concentrated. Suddenly she couldn't hear Ella's thoughts._

"_I did it" Dia smiled. "How do I control the light that comes out of my hands?"_

"_The very same way" Ella told her. _

_Dia put her hand in front of her and concentrated. The bright white light appeared in her hand._

_Ella smiled "See I told you"._

"_What about Lydia?" Dia asked._

"_You're stronger than her. Don't let her have you at any cost" Ella instructed._

"_What exactly does Lydia want?" Dia asked. _

"_She wants the truth" Ella replied._

"_Truth about what" Dia asked._

"_I can't answer that. It's time for you to go Dia. I'll see you soon" Ella hugged her._

* * *

Dia opened her eyes and sat up.

"Interesting trip?" Grams asked.

"You have no idea" Dia smiled. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome honey" Grams smiled. "I think Bonnie and your friend are back.". Grams walked to the door to see Bonnie and Stefan.

"Well look who's returned from battle" Gram said giving Bonnie a hug. "Can I talk to your friend for a minute?" Bonnie nodded and walked in the house. Dia stepped out.

"Thank you" Bonnie smiled.

"I'll meet you in the car Stef" Dia said.

"I appreciate your help Stefan" Gram told him.

"You're welcome" Stefan smiled. "Sheila".

"I wasn't sure you remembered" she replied.

"October 1969" Stefan smiled.

"I was barley a teenager" Gram told him.

"And you were leading, what was the only anti-war sit within miles of Mystic Falls" Stefan replied. "You know when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was".

"Until the cops showed up" Grams smiled.

"You took a big risk coming to see me earlier" she told him. "Letting me read you realize who you were. Could have gone in a completely different way".

"Well your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed that I was worry of your trust."

"Bonnie knows doesn't she" Gram said.

"Yes" Stefan said.

"Well please understand our loyalty extends so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out and I'll protect my own before anybody else" Gram told him.

"I know that" Stefan nodded.

"As long as we're clear. Make sure your brother looks after Dia. She's powerful. People will come after her" Grams said. "Goodnight then". She closed the door.

* * *

"So why did you bring me with you?" Elena asked Damon.

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena" Damon told her. "You should give yourself more credit".

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"I know. You were out there in the road. All damsel and distress like and I knew it would piss off Stefan and you're not the worst company in the world Elena" Damon smirked.

"I used to be more fun" Elena said.

"You did okay" Damon replied.

"I saved your life" Elena smiled.

Damon looked at her. "I know".

"And don't you forget it" she smirked. "So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Damon frowned.

"Tell Dia you love her" Elena eyed him.

Damon sighed. "I don't know if I should. She may not feel the same way then there are some other things that are in the way."

"Do it" Elena smiled. "It could surprise you."

"No" Damon told her.

"What are you afraid of?" Elena asked.

"The past" Damon replied.

* * *

"Dia please tell me where they are" Stefan pleaded.

"No. Do I need to say it in different languages? The answer isn't going to change" Dia smirked.

"I'll tell Damon everything" Stefan said.

"You'll do no such thing" Dia yelled. "I'll zap you with my light"

"Zap me with your light?" Stefan laughed.

"I know. I just can't keep calling it weird light thing that comes from my hands" Dia sighed.

Footsteps were heard in the hallway. Stefan looked up and Elena walked into the room.

"Hi" Elena said.

"Hi" Stefan replied getting up.

"Dia, Damon told me to tell that he wants you to come to the grill" Elena told her.

"I'm outta here. Have fun you two" Dia smiled.

* * *

"Bourbon" Damon told the bartender. He sat down and looked at a man grading papers and acknowledged him. The bartender poured him his drink.

"You came back in one piece" Dia came up behind Damon and hugged him. "Okay that was the I'm glad you're alright part of the show. Now spill"

"Right to the point" Damon smirked. Dia sat down beside him.

"Well did you find out…well you know" she asked.

"I did" Damon smiled. "You are in a awfully chipper mood". Damon frowned. "What gives?"

Dia looked around and lowered her voice. "I can control my powers now."

"How?" Damon asked confused.

"Ummm it's kind of a long strange story, but I need to get back to my house and start to pack" Dia smiled.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"You wanted me to move in so I decided to take you up on that offer" Dia replied.

Damon smiled "Good".

"I'll see you later" Dia said getting up and turning to walk away.

"Dia wait" Damon stopped her. He got up and gave her a small kiss.

"What was that for?" Dia asked.

"Thank you for not telling Stefan" Damon whispered. Dia smiled and turned to walk away.

"Dia" Damon began.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm uh I'm glad you're moving in" he said.

"Me too" she smiled.

**Review!**


	22. Unpleasentville Pt 1

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long. School is annoying and taking up so much time.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything you knew about before clicking this story.**

"Morning Stefan" Dia said smiling. She closed her bedroom door and put her bag on her shoulder.

"Morning. Sleep alright?" Stefan asked.

"Better than I have in weeks" Dia said. "Where's Damon? He's supposed to be taking me to school?"

"I don't know" Stefan began. "Dia we need to get you something with vervain in it."

"Why" Dia frowned. "I can't be compelled".

"Damon and I can't compel you, that however doesn't meant that another vampire can't" Stefan explained.

"You can pop out the picture part of my locket and put some behind there" Dia said. She unclasped the locket and handed it to Stefan.

"Thank you" Stefan said. "I'll keep it safe."

Dia nodded and walked to the library along with Stefan. Books were scattered everywhere and Damon was throwing books everywhere.

"Well the maid hasn't been here" Dia spoke.

"What are you looking for Damon?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Not you concern" Damon replied keeping his eyes on the bookshelf.

"Yeah well putting Elena in harm's way. That is my concern" Stefan replied.

"Hmm what are you talking about" Damon asked flipping through a book.

"I'm talking about Atlanta" Stefan stated.

"Oh yeah Elena and I had a blast" Damon looked at Stefan.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person they love and poor Katherine is just out of reach" Stefan told him. "You should find someone else". Stefan eyed Dia.

"Unless there's another way to get into that tomb" Stefan said. "That what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing" Damon replied.

"You're transparent when you're deflecting" Stefan shot back.

"You're both annoying when you're fighting" Dia sighed.

Damon turned to Stefan and smirked "Don't you have school?" Damon pulled a book from the shelf as Stefan left the room.

"What is going on?" Dia asked.

"I found a way to do you know what" Damon whispered. "I'm looking for more information"

"What exactly are you looking for?" Dia asked.

"A grimoire that belonged to Emily Bennett. Find the grimoire, reverse the spell and Katherine is back in my arms" Damon said.

"That's just…." Dia began. "Great. I'm going to get a ride with Stefan. See you later".

"Come straight home after school I could use you" Damon yelled after her.

"I can't believe you're adopted" Bonnie told Elena. "I never saw it coming".

* * *

Bonnie, Elena and Dia were all eating at the grill. Elena was nibbling on French fries and Dia was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Neither can I" Dia said. "But it explains a lot"

"It gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes sense" Elena said.

"Which is why you should ask Jenna" Bonnie suggested.

Elena looked at Bonnie and groaned.

"First of all the Elena I know would want the truth good or bad" Bonnie told her.

"And second of all?" Elena asked.

"You just found out your boyfriend is a…." Bonnie lowered her voice. "Vampire, so unless your birth parents are aliens how bad could it be."

"She's right Elena. You have a great life going for you. Friends, a caring family, a boyfriend who adores you. This is just a minor setback" Dia told her.

"Ok look I have to go to the store" Elena said changing the subject. "My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories".

"Alright I'll pay the bill" Bonnie said.

"Ok bye" Elena said.

"Bye" Bonnie said.

"See ya" Dia said.

Bonnie got up and turned to face Damon.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped.

"I think we need a fresh start" Damon replied.

"You tried to kill me" Bonnie told him.

"But I didn't. I would have if I wanted to" Damon smirked. "Does that count for anything?"

"It counts as you're a raging psychopath" Dia smiled.

"You are coming home right now" Damon pointed to her.

"You know I can start fires with me mind? Fires kill vampire's right?" Bonnie asked. "Just stay the hell away from me".

"Everything okay over here?" a man walked up to them.

"Yeah everything is fine" Damon replied.

"Well I wasn't talking to you" the man replied.

The man and Damon looked at each other and he smirked. Damon turned to leave pulling Dia with him.

"I'll see you tonight Bonnie" Dia sighed.

* * *

Dia walked into the library dressed in her outfit for the dance. She a blue dress with white polka dots and white heels and her hair was extra curly.

"Well what are we so dressed up for?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to the dance. I need some fun" Dia said.

"You don't have fun with me?" Damon pouted.

"No you are just sometimes it's not the kind of fun I want" Dia sighed. "How's the search coming?"

"Would be quicker if you just had a vision and then all would be resolved" he smiled.

"I don't think they work like that. Sorry" Dia replied.

"You still haven't told me how you were able to control your powers" Damon looked at her.

"Well you have yet to go into detail about what happened in Atlanta" Dia smirked.

"Touché" he smiled.

Damon began to write down names on a notepad when Stefan walked in.

"You got the hair right" Damon said not looking up from the notepad. Stefan threw a old journal on the desk.

"Why are you bringing me dad's old journal?" Damon asked him.

"Because you were looking for it" Stefan replied.

Damon looked up. "And why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it".

"I'm not surprised. Man could hardly spell his own name" Damon replied.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you" Stefan told him.

"Now that is not a bad idea" Dia spoke.

"You, help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural" Damon said.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine" Stefan replied.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon smirked.

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine…." Stefan's voice trailed off.

"I would consider that. What are you doing?" Damon began. "Hmm…..what's your angle?"/

"Think about it" Stefan said

"Why would I trust you?" Damon asked.

"See that's your problem Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us" Stefan said and walked off.

"Well I'm off. Have fun working on saving Katherine part two" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Are you jealous?" Damon smirked.

"I don't do jealous. Doesn't look good on me" Dia replied and walked off.

**Read and review!**


	23. Unpleasentville Pt 2

**Ok so for starters, let me apologize for not updating. I've had some writer's block mixed in with the idea of let's write another story. So I have been focused on that story. Right now I'm taking a break from my other story to focus on this one. School also isn't helping matters much but I'm going to try to get at least two chapters up every weekend and maybe one during the week if I'm not busy. My last day of school is also on Thursday so I'll have plenty of time to update. There will be a few weeks in June where I will be without a computer, but I'll give you guys heads up for when that's happened. We are going to speed through the first season so we can get to season two and believe me you want me to get to season two. It's going to be good. Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I go through this? Don't own anything except Lydia and people who aren't in the show!**

Dia walked back into the library looking extremely annoyed.

"Aww back so soon" Damon smirked. "I knew you would miss me too much to stay away."

"Oh don't flatter yourself" Dia huffed. "I just realized I need a ride to the dance. I didn't ask Stefan and Elena because I forgot to, so can you please take me?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and got up and walked toward Dia. "And what do I get out of this little exchange?"

"How about me not throwing you across the room with my powers" Dia sneered.

"You think you're a match for the big bad vampire?" Damon smiled.

"Well I can try" Dia smirked.

"I'll give you a ride and I'll pick you up and then we can fool around" Damon told her.

"Define fool around" Dia replied.

"Well you will just have to see" Damon said.

A phone began to ring. Damon walked over and picked it up.

"Oh Saint Stefan has left his phone" Damon chuckled.

"Oh how tragic" Dia rolled her eyes.

"Stefan's phone" Damon answered. "How may I help you?"

"Where is he?" Elena asked on the other line.

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone" Damon replied.

Dia's head began to hurt. She rubbed her forehead . She began to see flashes of what appeared to be Elena's house.

"Thank god. This compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you" Elena told Damon.

"You're welcome" Damon replied smugly. He looked over a Dia who suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Dia" Damon ran over to her.

Dia stared at the floor and saw Elena being chased through her house by some sort of shadow. Then her vision stopped.

"It's Elena" Dia said quickly. "There's someone in her house."

* * *

Damon and Dia rushed to Elena's house to find Stefan and Elena. They learned that a vampire had been in the house and after Elena.

"Are you okay?" Dia asked hugging her.

"I'm okay" Elena nodded. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I had a vision Elena. I was with Damon and we rushed over here" Dia replied.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked.

"He was invited in" Elena replied.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night" Stefan told them.

"Well he gets points for that" Damon said. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill me" Elena replied.

Dia shook her head and huffed then proceeded to punch Damon in the arm.

"Ouch" he looked at her.

"Stupid question for one and two you're a vampire so pain isn't in your vocabulary. Be thankful it wasn't a stake" Dia glared.

"Back to the point" Stefan snapped. "You have no idea who this is?"

"No and don't look at me like that. I told you we had company" Damon replied.

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked.

"We don't know" Damon said.

"Damon he was invited in" Stefan protested.

"Then we go get him tonight" Damon suggested.

"You up for it?" Stefan asked.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up" Damon said.

"That's a bad idea" Stefan said.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe, for anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot" Damon said.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe" Elena said.

"What should I do?" Dia asked.

"You stick close to me" Damon told her. "And be ready to use your powers if need to be."

"Powers?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah I've acquired some new powers I'll explain on the way. Let's go" Dia said.

* * *

Dia, Damon, Elena, and Stefan arrived at the dance. Dia and Elena went over to talk to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Having fun?" Elena asked Caroline.

"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at lease staying half of that" Caroline groaned.

"Well it looks amazing Caroline" Dia smiled.

"Thanks Dia" Caroline smiled.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave" Elena said.

"So what is this like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline sneered.

"No, but if I'm going to be with Stefan, ten I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him" Elena said.

"There's a thought" Bonnie smiled.

"Mhmm, I'll help" Caroline replied.

"Dia I just don't know how you can stand to be around him that much" Caroline said.

"Yeah he's asshole at times definitely" Dia replied.

"Then why hang around him?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know" Dia told her. "It's complicated."

"I'm going to go find Stefan" Elena said walking off.

"Oh speak of the devil" Bonnie said. Damon approached the table to where the three girls were.

"Hi Bonnie, wanna dance?" Damon smiled.

"I'm out of here" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Please give me another chance" Damon begged.

"Back off Damon" Caroline snapped.

Elena walked up to Damon and Dia while Stefan behind her.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I don't know" Damon replied.

"What did you say to them?" Stefan demanded.

"I was perfectly polite" Damon smirked. "Elena would you like to dance"

"I would love to" Elena smiled and turned to Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

Stefan took Elena to the dance floor.

Dia looked at Damon and laughed. Damon raised his eyebrow then took Dia to the dance floor and put her arms around him.

"Who said I wanted to dance with you?" Dia asked.

"I said so" he smiled.

"Damon why do you think more vampires are coming to town?" Dia asked seriously.

"I don't know" he replied. "I promise I'm going to keep you and Elena safe though."

"I can take care of myself. You know that" she replied.

"I know, but Dia you're the closest person I've ever been to since Lydia. I can't really imagine my life without you in it somehow" Damon told her.

"Damon Salvatore you are going soft aren't you" she laughed.

"Don't tell anyone" he winked.

Dia laid her head on Damon's shoulder when a blonde girl ran up to them.

"Um hi" she said quickly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was like wondering if you wanted to dance, if that's okay with your girlfriend."

"Oh she's not my girlfriend" Damon replied.

"Umm I need to go somewhere else and see someone" Dia said pulling away from Damon.

Dia walked into the hall and leaned against the lockers. Her head began to hurt again.

"Oh now what?" she groaned. She fell to the floor then everything went black.

* * *

"_You really need to get control of your powers seriously" a voice said. _

_Dia jolted up and saw Ella. _

"_Ella?" she asked._

"_Of course silly! Who did you expect? Lucy?" she giggled. _

"_At this point I didn't know who to expect. What am I doing here?" Dia asked rubbing the back of her head. _

"_A few things, one I'll be seeing you in Mystic Falls soon, it's so boring having to talk to you through this and two I need you to be extra careful. There are forces coming to Mystic Falls?" Ella explained._

"_Who?" Dia asked_

"_I don't know" she replied. "Have you been having dreams about Lydia lately?"_

"_Not recently" Dia said. _

"_Good, you need to keep whatever is trying to get inside your head out" Ella told her. _

"_How though? I thought Lydia was trying to come back?" Dia said. _

"_I don't know anymore Dia" Ella said. "Trust no one. I'll be in Mystic Falls soon I promise."_

* * *

Dia opened her eyes still on the hallway floor.

"Dia?" a voice said. She looked up to see Mr. Saltzman coming toward her and leaning down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I think I just slipped or something. I'm fine though thanks" she said.

"Damon Salvatore was just looking for you" Alaric said.

"Thanks" she replied. Alaric helped her up and Dia noticed he dropped what appeared to be an herb. Dia picked it up from the floor, she knew what it was; Vervaine.

"That's vervaine" she whispered.

"What?" Alaric frowned.

"Um thanks for all you're help" Dia said quickly running off.

Damon was waiting outside impatiently for Dia.

"Damon!" Dia yelled.

"Where have you been?" Damon demanded.

"I slipped in the hallway I'm fine though I'm sorry. What did I miss?"

"We got the vamp that was after Elena. Seem's we do have company" he told her.

"Oh wow" Dia replied. This must be who Ella was talking about.

"Let's go home" Damon said putting her arm around her.

They walked to Damon's car and drove back to the house. The pair sent in silence.

"You're quiet" Damon commented.

"I need to tell you something Damon" Dia said. "I passed out again tonight, but this time I saw a woman who I had seen before."

"Who is she?" Damon frowned.

"Her name is Ella. I don't know much about her, but she says that there are forces coming to Mystic Falls. She's coming to" Dia told him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her before"

"What does she want?" Damon asked stopping the car at the house.

"I think she wants to protect me" Dia said.

"Well that's my job" Damon growled. "Let her come, but I'm going to protect you from any harm that may come to you." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Dia and Damon got out of the car and walked into the house. Dia headed up to her room while Damon went to talk to Stefan.

"There's no way that idiot was working alone" Damon said.

"You are. So the grimoire that was Emily's right. That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her they took her things and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is" Stefan said.

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin" Damon smirked.

"My offer still stands" Stefan said.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt" Damon smirked

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, And the other 26 vampires die" Stefan explained.

"I agree?" Damon asked.

"I'll help you" Stefan replied.

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked.

"Because I'm your brother" Stefan told him.

"No, that's not gonna cut it" Damon snapped.

"Because I want you gone" Stefan confessed

"Ok, I'll go once I have what I want, but I won't leave until I know Dia is completely safe" Damon said.

* * *

Dia sat in her room brushing her hair thinking about what Ella had said. She desperately wanted to tell Damon everything, but she didn't know if it was wise. Dia sat her brush down knocking something off her dresser she leaned down to pick it up and sat it on the dresser and looked in the mirror and saw Lucy. She quickly stood up and everything went black.

**Well there you have it. Let it be known that you won't find out about this cliff hanger until the end of the next episode. I have something special planned. Read and review and sorry again for the delay! **


	24. Children of the Damned Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

"Good morning" Elena said waking up next to Stefan.

"I could get to this" Stefan said smiling.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads."

Stefan and Elena turned to see Damon sitting on the bed.

"Damon! Please" Elena exclaimed trying to cover herself up.

"Oh stop being smutty" Damon smirked.

"Seriously get out of here!" Stefan demanded.

Dia walked into the room, "Damon have you seen my…oh wow."

"Some privacy please?" Stefan requested.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it" Damon told them. "Now, listen we have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked.

"Well, we have lots to do now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimore to use the spells. First things first since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty" Damon explained.

"Since when am I helping?'Elena asked.

"That's the same thing I said when he told me this as he was dragging me out of bed" Dia said.

"Well, Stefan's helping and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed and since I'm putting a roof over your head Lydia…" Damon began.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Stefan told both Elena and Dia.

"I'll look for it today" Elena said.

"Good" Damon smiled.

"I'll do it, just let me have breakfast first" Dia spoke.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimore?" Stefan asked. "We're really going to take the word of this vampire?"

"In lieu of any other options" Damon shrugged.

"Ok, what exactly is a grimoire anyway?" Elena asked.

"It's a witch's cookbook" Damon replied.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work" Stefan explained.

"Yeah, cookbook" Damon said.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are" Stefan said.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so chop chop" Damon smiled. "You know I really like this ménage-threesome team thing. Well foursome with Dia in this. The more the merrier. It's got a bit of a kink to it. Don't screw it up. Let's go Lydia."

Dia and Damon walked down to the kitchen where Dia helped herself to some cereal. Damon watched her with careful eyes as she fixed her breakfast. She looked up and smiled at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're quiet this morning, more quiet than usual. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I just had kind of a strange night that's all" Dia replied.

"What do you mean?" Damon frowned.

"I must have fallen asleep at my dresser last night cause in the middle of the night I woke up on the floor" Dia told him.

"Someone's been tired" Damon said. "Have you been having visions of the past again?"

"Not recently" Dia replied. "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing to be honest."

Damon nodded and looked at Dia clearly wanting to tell her something.

"What's wrong?" Dia asked.

"December 1864, I had only been a vampire for a few months. I had made my way up to New York. I discovered that Lydia was living there so I decided to pay her a visit. However at the time I still didn't have control over some of things I was doing."

* * *

_New York, December 1864_

_Lydia walked out from the kitchen with a vase of flowers. She put them on the kitchen table and turned around to go the living room, but came face to face with Damon. _

"_Damon" she gasped. _

"_Hello Lydia" he smiled. _

"_I thought you were dead. I heard about what happened in Mystic Falls" Lydia said._

"_I survived. I was wounded, but I'm fine" Damon replied. "You look wonderful."_

"_I'm the same old me" she laughed. "How's Katherine?" _

_Damon's face fell. _

"_I'm sorry" Lydia said. _

"_I've missed you Lydia" Damon said. _

"_Damon…" Lydia began. _

"_Lydia I know I said some things to you that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry" Damon said. _

"_Damon is that why you came? Just for apologizes?" Lydia asked. _

"_I just want you to know that I do love you and care about you" Damon told her. Lydia sighed and tended to her flowers on the table again. _

"_White roses, always were your favorite" Damon said._

"_Still are…..ouch" Lydia said. "Stupid thornes"_

_Lydia's finger was bleeding. Damon tensed up when he smelled it. He couldn't resist the temptation._

_Damon took Lydia's hand and placed her bleeding finger against his mouth so he could taste blood. It was the sweetest blood that he had tasted. _

"_Damon what are you doing" Lydia asked confused. _

_Damon looked at her. His eyes began to change. _

"_What happened to you? Did she do this to you? Did she change you into the monster she was?" Lydia demanded. _

_Damon growled and lunged at Lydia and bit into her neck and began to drain her. Lydia tried to fight him off but was unsuccessful. Damon felt her body go numb. Damon laid Lydia on the floor and_ noticed_ something was wrong. Lydia was dead. He heard the front door open and quickly fled the scene._

* * *

"So it was an accident?" Dia said.

"It was, but it's something I've regretted every day since then" Damon replied.

"So did Lydia know that Katherine was a vampire? You said she asked if she had turned you into a monster like her?" Dia asked.

"I'm assuming she did but then many of the townspeople did know, so I wouldn't be surprised" Damon told her. "Well it's time to get a move on with our plans. Finish your breakfast!"

Damon got up and walked out of the kitchen leaving Dia alone.

"Regretted that every day? Psh, yeah right" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Hey it's me again. Anna. Soccer chick and foosball champion. I'll be at the grill later if you want you know a rematch or whatever" Anna said.

"Who are you calling?" Ben asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert" she replied.

"You're not like into him are you?" Ben asked.

"I need him for something. Get over it" Anna snapped.

Ben walked to the window getting himself the sunlight a bit.

"Damn it" he yelled.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that" Anna told him.

"I know I just- I keep forgetting" Ben said.

"You're new. You'll get use to it" Anna told him. She picked up a book and started reading.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked.

"Out I guess. You found the Gilbert journal?" Ben commented

"Does that look like the Gilbert journal?" Anna huffed.

"Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?" Ben replied.

"I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met" Anna said.

"You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid" Ben yelled.

Anna went to the fridge and got some blood and gave it to Ben. ".I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense

if you're weak".

"When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood" Ben complained.

"When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher" Anna replied.

"Why did you choose me?" Ben asked.

"I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill" Anna replied.

"There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?" he demanded.

"You were sad Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me" Anna told him.

"Everything alright here?" a voice said. They both looked to see Lucy.

"Where have you been" Anna asked.

"Just getting things ready" she replied.

"Did what you do work?" Anna asked.

"We'll find out soon enough" Lucy smiled.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it's a bit short. My last day of school was yesterday and I'm still recovering from the fact that I'm done with school. Expect lots of updates soon. I will be leaving on Friday for about 3 weeks. I will have a computer for part of it, but I can't guarantee I will be able to update. I might have time to write a few chapters, but I probably won't get anything posted. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it. Review please! **


	25. Children of the Damned Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

Dia laid out on the couch at the boarding house. Damon came waltzing carrying more books for Dia to read.

"More books?" she groaned.

"Oh stop complaining. If you be a good little girl then you'll get a treat" Damon smirked.

"If by treat you mean more of your flirty comments, I'll pass" Dia replied flipping through the pages of a book she was reading.

Damon sat down on the couch with Dia. She sat up and moved closer to him putting the book on a table in front of the couch.

"Thank you for telling about Lydia. I know that was painful for you" Dia said softly.

"I just wanted you to know" Damon replied. "You deserved to know."

"Well thank you" she smiled. She leaned over and gave Damon a kiss on the cheek. Damon looked at her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Dia blinked and leaned closer to Damon, who followed suit. Their lips were inches apart when Dia brushed her lips against Damon's. Damon brought her closer to him as they continued to kiss. He got on top of Dia when she pulled away looking confused.

"I'm not sure why I did that" she gasped. She got up to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry" Dia spoke. She went to get up when she collapsed to the ground.

"Dia" Damon exclaimed. He helped Dia up holding her.

"What's wrong" Damon asked.

"I don't know I felt funny all of a sudden" Dia replied.

"Are you okay now" Damon frowned.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Dia nodded. Dia's phone vibrated with a text message. It was from Stefan.

_Saltzman has the journal. Meet me at the school. Might need you to read his mind. _

"I better go" Dia said quickly.

"Want me to drive you?" Damon asked.

"No I can do it" Dia said.

"So that's it then?" Damon said. "We do all that and I don't get an explanation?"

"Well it happens. Besides you're good at doing something then completely ignoring the fact it happened. So it never happened" Dia snapped. She left Damon alone in the living room very confused.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman copied some of the pages of the Gilbert journal and returned to his office. He sat down to a desk full of papers when he heard a noise. He went out to the hall to find no one there.

"Hello? Someone there?" he called out to the hall. He saw a pair of dark figures approaching and ran to his office and grabbed a gun with wooden bullets and turned and shot at whatever was behind him. It was Stefan and Dia. Stefan quickly caught the bullet and grabbed the gun from him.

"You shouldn't have done that" Stefan said. "Have a seat."

Alaric took a seat at his desk.

"What is this" Stefan said looking at the gun. "Compressed air? Did you make it yourself? Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you….unless you try that again. Now who are you?"

"I'm a teacher" Alaric replied.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Stefan said. "Dia you know what to do."

"I'm also a historian and while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town" Alaric explained.

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth" Stefan said sternly.

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here" Alaric told the pair.

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead. A vampire killed her" Alaric said.

"Where's the Gilbert journal" Stefan asked.

"What do you want with it?" Alaric asked.

"Where is it?" Stefan repeated.

"It's on my desk" Alaric told him.

"No it's not" Stefan said.

"It was on my desk" Alaric protested.

Anna sat reading the journal when Ben walked in.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not yet" Anna replied. "Just a lot of gibberish, yeah some people just shouldn't journal."

"I thought Gilbert was the brains?" Ben said.

"Don't you have a date?" Anna huffed.

"Yep" Ben smiled. "Wish me luck."

* * *

"_Have you thought any more of what I've said?" Pearl asked Katherine._

"_We'll leave soon Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things first" Katherine replied smelling a bottle. _

"_The gypsies are leaving starting today. I think that it is a sign" Pearl replied. "You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?"_

_Katherine smiled and nodded._

"_Katherine please be careful" Pearl pleaded. _

"_We'll all be safe, I promise" Katherine looked up. "Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick your cheeks." Katherine pinch Pearl's cheeks softly._

"_Perfectly rosie" Katherine said._

_Jonathan Gilbert walked into the shop. "Miss Pearl, may I have a moment."_

"_Yes Mr. Gilbert" Pearl replied. "I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky."_

"_Your mother has an admirer" Katherine laughed with Anna._

* * *

"_As descendants of the founding families, they'll want to know that they can count on you" Giuseppe told his sons._

"_Of course they can. Is there any doubt?" Stefan stated. _

"_I'm not sure you brother Damon understands the importance of duty" their father said. _

"_Damon left the confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected" Stefan defended Damon._

"_You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter" Giuseppe snapped. _

"_Well I never asked for your respect" Damon shot back._

"_Good for you Damon because all I have is disappointment" Giuseppe said._

"_You said the town is in trouble?" Stefan said changing the subject._

"_There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers" their father explained._

"_Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan frowned._

"_We live amongst demons" Giuseppe exclaimed._

"_You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?" Damon demanded._

"_Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us" Giuseppe told his sons._

_Stefan looked around and turned to Damon. _

"_Damon" he said motioning toward Lydia._

"_Excuse me father" Damon said walking off toward Lydia._

"_Damon" Lydia spoke. _

"_Lydia" he replied. "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine thank you for asking" she replied. "I wanted to inform you that I am leaving Mystic Falls."_

"_Why would that concern me?" Damon blinked. _

"_What happened to you Damon? You're a completely different person" Lydia said. _

"_I'm the same person. You're the one who changed. You hate Katherine for no reason", Damon snapped. _

"_Well she took someone I loved from me. Ever since she came here you've acted as those I'm nothing to you" Lydia replied. _

"_You are nothing to me. Katherine and I have something you and I could never experience" Damon told her. _

"_Goodbye Damon. I hope you and Katherine will be very happy, but honestly you won't because she's about to get what she deserves" Lydia said sternly then walked off._

* * *

"How long have you been aware of me?" Stefan asked.

"I learned just recently" Alaric replied.

"Dia make sure he's not lying" Stefan instructed.

Dia listened into his thoughts.

_What is she doing? I only just found out about Stefan I swear._

"He's telling the truth" Dia replied. "He just found out."

"What are you?" Alaric asked.

"Long story" Dia smiled.

"What about your brother?" Alaric asked.

"You met Damon?" Stefan frowned.

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Alaric replied.

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I witnessed it" Alaric said.

"Well can't say I'm surprised" Dia said.

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you" Stefan told him.

"He's right" Dia agreed. "Damon won't hesitate to do anything."

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife" Alaric protested.

"I thought you said that Damon…."Alaric stopped Stefan.

"Yeah I saw him. Draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just disappeared. So did her body. They never found her" Alaric explained.

"Sounds like something Damon would do" Dia looked at Stefan.

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking" Stefan said.

"I can take care of myself" Alaric told them.

"No you can't. I can help you. We can help you" Stefan said. "If you let me."

Dia and Stefan drove to Elena's house.

"You're planning something I just know it" Dia said suddenly.

"And yet you're doing nothing to try and stop me" Stefan replied.

"I'd be lying if I told you I wanted Damon to get Katherine out of the tomb" Dia replied.

"I don't blame you" Stefan said.

"He told me about Lydia today. He says he's regretted it every day. He has a funny way of showing it. Katherine's what came between them and he just acts like he doesn't care. Katherine's the reason she's dead" Dia said.

"You still haven't told him you love him" Stefan stated.

"What's the point? Once he gets his precious Katherine he's out of town and out of my life for good" Dia said staring out the window.

"He told me once he had Katherine he wasn't leaving Mystic Fall until you were safe" Stefan told her.

"Damon says a lot of things. That doesn't mean he'll pull through for what he says" Dia looked at him. "Hey can you drop me off at the grill. I'm not in the mood to see Damon to be honest."

"Dia is everything alright" Stefan asked.

"It will be" she replied smiling.

* * *

Anna sat at the grill waiting for Jeremy. Still no sign of him. She sighed and looked toward the doorway. She saw Dia walk in and pulled out her phone and began typing on the keyboard.

Dia noticed a girl staring at her and frowned. She didn't have a good feeling. Her head began to hurt again. She decided to go to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She went into the bathroom wiping water on her face. She got a paper towel and wiped it dry when she looked in the mirror and saw someone behind her.

"Lucy" she gasped before everything went black.

* * *

"Well not many girls can say they've done this" Elena said helping Stefan get his father's coffin. He opened the coffin and saw a book.

"Is that it?" Elena asked.

"Well what do you know? This is an interesting turn of event." The pair turned to see Damon.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry" Stefan said.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I can trust you" Damon said.

"Oh you're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and that you were planning on doing this yourself" Stefan told him.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." Damon stopped and looked at Elena. "You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"I wouldn't do that Damon." Everyone turned to see Dia come out of now where.

"You won't kill her" Stefan said.

"I can do one better" Damon said speeding over to Elena. He bit his wrist and forced Elena to drink it.

"Give me the book Stefan or I'm stabbing her in the neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend" Damon demanded.

"Let her go first" Stefan demanded.

"Drop it" Damon snapped.

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me" Stefan said.

"Problem is I no longer trust that you'll give it back" Damon said.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will" Stefan said. He threw the journal on the ground and Elena ran over to Stefan hugging him.

Damon looked at Dia. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Why don't you leave Katherine where she is?" Dia asked. "She did nothing but manipulate you. She's the reason Lydia is dead, but then I don't think you truly care that she is dead. You didn't care about her. Some things don't change even after 160 plus years. You're still the same person you were back then."

"Dia what are you talking about?" Damon asked.

Dia held her hand up and threw Damon up against a tree and quickly disappeared. Leaving a stunned Stefan, Damon, and Elena.

* * *

Stefan had brought Elena home and took her up to her room.

"What was wrong with Dia tonight?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's wrong" Stefan said.

"Stefan you know something about her that Damon doesn't, don't you?" Elena asked.

"I do, but it's not my place to say" Stefan said. "I'm going to get you that aspirin."

"Okay" Elena smiled.

Stefan went downstairs and got Elena aspirin. Something Dia said kept replaying in his mind.

_Some things don't change even after 160 plus years. You're still the same person you were back then._

It didn't make sense why she said that.

Stefan talked to Jenna for a few moments and then Jeremy and learned that he had his friend Anna over. Stefan walked upstairs to find Elena's room empty.

* * *

Anna brought Elena back to the hotel room and put her on the bed. She felt someone behind her and smiled.

"Hello Annabelle" the voice said.

Anna turned around and smirked. "Hello Lydia."

**Dun dun dun! Lydia is possessing Dia, if you didn't see that one coming well…SURPRISE and if you did good job for picking up my clues. Hope this makes up for the short last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. New chapter will be up tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be able to get two up. Reviews make me smile so please review even if you don't have anything to say besides update!**


	26. Fool Me Once Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

"Anna took Elena" Stefan told Damon walking into the living room.

"Yeah I go that from your 600 voicemails" Damon replied not caring.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" Stefan asked.

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again" Damon snapped.

"Please, what do you know? You were with Anna. You must know where she's living. Just tell me where I can find her" Stefan pleaded.

"Nope. You can go really" Damon said.

"You know all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you, but see, I also know that you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me and I'm sorry" Stefan told him.

"Apology accepted" Damon said unaffected.

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me" Stefan said.

"I mean this sincerely. I hope Elena dies" Damon told him.

* * *

"Bonnie" Elena said to her friend.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Oh, you're ok!" Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"My head..." Bonnie groaned.

"Come here" Elena told her. Bonnie came up her while Elena looked at her head.

"Oh, my god! Ben is a-" Bonnie began

"Shh" Elena lowered her voice. "They can hear."

"I was so stupid!" Bonnie complained.

"Oh, he had all of us fooled" Elena told her.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book" Elena replied.

"Spell book?" Bonnie frowned.

"Damon said that it could be used To open the tomb" Elena explained.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Bonnie asked.

"I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this" Elena said.

"Come to what?" Bonnie asked.

"They need a witch...to break the spell an let the vampires out" Elena told her.

"No way" Bonnie said wide eyed.

"I know" Elena nodded.

Ben suddenly walked into the bathroom.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not going to help you" Bonnie snapped.

"That's why she's here" Ben grabbed Elena. "Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy."

He pushed Elena out of the bathroom. "She wants to talk to you."

Elena nearly fell to the ground and saw Anna.

"Elena Gilbert, you really are Katherine's doppelganger" Anna smiled. "You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"Who are you" Elena asked.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like practically dating" Anna replied.

"Oh my god" a voice said. Elena turned to see Dia.

"You really do look like here. The resemblance is uncanny. Every facial feature is exactly like Katherine." Dia said.

"Dia?" Elena asked.

"Physically yes. Mentally not so much" she smiled. "I'm Lydia. I'm sure Damon has mentioned me at one point or another."

"He said you were his first love" Elena said. "Wait so if you're here, where's the real Dia?"

"She's here. She says hi by the way. She's such a fighter, powerful too. She's trying so hard to get control back " Lydia laughed.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To see Damon suffer. I'm going kill my doppelganger and make him watch" she said icily.

"Dia never did anything to you" Elena protest.

"No but Damon did. It's always been about Katherine. He's going to get what's coming to him" Lydia said. "We just have to get that tomb opened."

"Bonnie's not going to open the tomb" Elena told them.

"Oh I think she will" Anna smirked.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad" Elena asked.

"Like I said it's always about that bitch" Lydia snapped.

"Trust me, No one I know wants to see that girl again, except Damon, the lovestruck idiot" Anna said.

"Then what is it or who is it?" Elena asked.

"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy with both of the Salvatore brothers and when she got caught so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert" Anna told her.

"I'm sorry" Elena said.

"You really mean that don't you? Yeah I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose" Anna said.

"Which is what?" Elena asked.

"Leverage" Anna replied. She held up Elena's phone.

"This belongs to you?" Anna said. Elena tried to take the phone. Anna laughed.

Anna began to dial a number.

Stefan's phone rang. It was Elena.

"Elena are you okay?" Stefan asked quickly.

"She's fine, for now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine" Anna replied.

"I can't get it" Stefan told her.

"Which means your brother has it and I have the witch so one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes, so we can safely discuss how fun it's going to be to work together. If not Elena will die and you can tell your brother that his other little doppelganger will die as well" Anna said then hung up.

* * *

Stefan closed his phone and looked at Damon.

"Go ahead, grovel again, oh wait I don't care" Damon said icily.

"Anna has Dia" Stefan said.

Damon's face fell. "Is she in danger?"

Stefan nodded.

"I'll go meet Anna" Damon said.

"So you'll go head over heels for Dia, but not Elena?" Stefan said. "So you do love her don't you?"

"I said I'll go meet Anna nothing more." Damon snapped.

* * *

Anna sat down and look around at the party. So many blood bags she thought.

"Got a hot date or are you just planning on nabbing the entire Gilbert family" Damon said appearing next to her.

"A party right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires" Anna smirked.

"I told you I work alone" Damon told her.

"Yeah, so do I, but you're minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" Anna asked.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena, just like I'll come after you for messing with Dia" Damon growled.

"Then you won't be happy if I kill them both when I don't get what I want" Anna sneered.

"When do you want to do this?" Damon asked.

"God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatore's are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight, after sundown, meet me at the church" Anna instructed.

"I want Dia now or it's not happening" Damon told her.

"Like I said truly pathetic" Anna sighed. "Turn around there's your precious little Lydia."

Damon turned around to see Dia.

"Damon" she exclaimed. He ran up and hugged her.

"You alright?" he asked looking her up and down.

"I'm fine Damon I promise" she gave him a hug. She looked at Anna and smirked evilly at her.

* * *

"How did you know where we were?" Bonnie asked her grandmother.

"Many things can feel a witch's power. Worry, anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you I had a lot of both. Simple spell locator was easy after that" Grams explained.

"I'm sorry about all of this" Bonnie apologize.

"Not as sorry as they're gonna be" Grams said sternly.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"For now you need to stay here" Stefan instructed.

"A prisoner in my own home? I don't think so" Grams said.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house" Stefan said.

"We'll protect ourselves" Grams replied.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help maybe that ends it" Elena suggested.

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants" Bonnie protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Elena responded.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. s much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire, then this will be all over" Grams suggested.

"We still have to get Damon to agree" Stefan said.

"He already agreed once" Elena said.

"Yeah and then we doubled crossed him, so now he's angry" Stefan replied.

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do" Elena said.

"He's not stable now Elena. He's upset beyond anything. Anna has Dia still and he's worried about her" Stefan said.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other.

"What don't I know" Stefan asked the pair of them.

"Anna didn't technically have Dia" Elena began. "Lydia is possessing Dia. She's going to kill Dia and make Damon watch."

"She was worried about this. I should have listened to her!" Stefan said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena frowned.

"Dia is a gypsy. Lydia back in 1864 was a gypsy and Dia is the reincarnation of Lydia. She knew this was going to happen" Stefan said.

"We have to warn Damon" Bonnie said.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Damon asked Dia.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying Damon" Dia replied. "Just let me go upstairs and change."

"Dia" Damon began. "Is everything alright? Last night you didn't seem like yourself. You threw me against a tree."

"I'm sorry. I was just hurt and upset cause of what you did to Elena" Dia explained. "Forgive me?"

"For you anytime" he smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Dia said walking upstairs.

Damon went to the living room and began to pack some books. Elena walked into as he was doing so.

"I'm going to have to change the locks. Did you stage a jailbreak?" Damon snickered.

"Stefan" Elena only said.

"Oh brother, ever the white night" Damon smirked.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you" Elena told him.

"I doubt that" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to say that I'm sorry We got the grimoire without you last night because I'm not, really" Elena said.

"Well at least you're honest" Damon said.

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon, but so were you in your own, twisted way and as hard as it is to figure, We're all on the same side after the same thing" Elena said.

"Not interested" Damon told her.

"Yes you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday" Elena shot back.

"Fool me once shame on you" Damon smirked.

"Ok when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena demanded.

"Who's to say I didn't" Damon smiled.

"You didn't. I know you didn't but you could have. You and I...we have something. An understanding and I know that my betrayal hurt you different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I'll help you get Katherine back" Elena replied.

"I wish I could believe you" Damon said sincerely.

Elena took her vervain necklace off. "Ask me if I'm lying now." She set the necklace on the table.

Damon walked up to her. "No animal will stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal with it" Elena replied.

Damon put the vervaine necklace back on. "I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun.I wanted it to be real .I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

"You won't" Elena said.

"Let me go get Dia and we'll go" Damon said.

Elena's face fell. "Dia's here?"

"It's Dia, you two are like biffles right?" Damon frowned.

Elena lowered her voice. "That's not Dia. That's Lydia possessing her. She's working with Anna."

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"She told me when I was with Anna" Elena told him.

"This explains a lot now" Damon said. "Stay here."

Damon sped upstairs and met Dia in the hallway.

"All ready now" she smiled. Damon sped over her and banged her against the wall.

"Well I was wondering when you would find out" Lydia laughed.

"Lydia" Damon sneered. He grabbed her neck. A light came out of Lydia's hand and Damon was flung through the air.

"I wouldn't try that again unless you want to see her die faster" Lydia snapped.

"Let her go!" Damon demanded.

"Why? I'm having way too much fun. It's so easy to be her" Lydia smiled. "I hope you told her everything you wanted because you're going to see her die tonight." Lydia then walked downstairs and saw Elena.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because he chose Katherine" Lydia replied.

"Then why not kill Katherine" Elena asked.

"Just wait and see" Lydia smiled. Lydia collapsed to the floor.

"Elena!" It wasn't Lydia, but Dia. She soon turned back to Lydia.

"She is quite the fighter" Lydia said standing up. "I hope Damon enjoyed his time with her."

**Well there you have it. New chapter will be up tonight! Please review. Just a few things to some reviewers who don't have PM: **

**Marina164509: I have no clue what that has to do anything, but thanks for review...or uhhh comment. Like I said I had no clue what that was suppose to mean. I was confused when I read that.**

**Flora017: I'm glad you have enjoyed it. I hope to continue to deliver.**

**TwiCloiser89: You have been waiting for her to come back, I'm glad you have stuck with me this long.**

**Christine: Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**Every thorn has its Rose: Please don't die! Although I will warn it it's going to get more intense.**

**Crzychigurl343: I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Stupid school, its summer now so I'm hoping to get lots of chapters up.**


	27. Fool Me Once Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

Stefan and Bonnie's grandmother arrived at the church. Stefan had a shovel in his hand, helping Grams prepare for the spell.

"Cleared the debris away, set the torches like you asked. We can get down to business now" Stefan said.

"What is that?" Grams asked looking at the bag Stefan was holding.

"It's everything I need to destroy them" Stefan replied.

"Are you sure Damon will come back with her?" Grams raised her eyebrows.

Someone whistled in the background. Damon appeared with Elena.

"Brother, witches" Damon said.

"What took you so long?" Stefan asked.

"Had a little run in with my dead ex-girlfriend" Damon huffed. "But she's not dead now and possessing the chick that looks just like her."

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked looking at Elena.

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?" Elena spoke.

"I guess so" Bonnie replied.

"Air, earth, fire" Grams began.

"Water" Bonnie finished handing her a bottle of water.

"That's it?' Elena asked surprised. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Grams asked.

"I just figured may bit would have to be blessed or mystical or something" Elena said.

"What's that?" Stefan asked Damon.

Damon pulled out a blood bag. "It's for Katherine. Got to have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. Admit it, you can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you" Stefan agreed.

"What are we going to do about Dia?" Elena asked.

"I think Grams and I could find a spell that could release her" Bonnie.

"We'll deal with darling Lydia after we get Katherine" Damon said.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked Grams.

Grams nodded. Both Bonnie and her began to chant in some sort of foreign language.

"What is that?" Damon asked.

"It sounds like Latin" Stefan replied.

"I don't think it's Latin" Elena commented. "What's happening?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and spoke. "It' worked!"

"Of course it worked" Grams looked at her.

"Weave some fires to build" Damon said.

"I'm going to go get the gasoline. I'll be right back" Stefan told the group.

"You ready?" Damon looked at Elena.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself, so you can seal me in?" Damon said.

"Don't take her in" Grams sneered. "I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you" Damon replied.

"As much as I trust you" Grams shot back.

"Enough!" Elena exclaimed. "Both of you. Look he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go!"

Elena walked toward the tomb with Damon. The tomb was dark. Elena could barely see anything.

"Damon?" Elena whispered. She walked around and fell near a vampire and screamed and quickly got up and came face to face with Anna.

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and don't even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it" Anna sneered.

Elena backed up and stepped on something.

"Mother!" Anna exclaimed leaning toward her mother. "Your boyfriend did this, you know."

"His father did" Elena protested.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. Made a choice a long time ago. That it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go, but..." Anna stopped and lunged toward Elena who screamed.

Stefan heard Elena and quickly ran into the tomb.

"Stefan! You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" Bonnie said.

"He made his choice!" Grams replied.

"No! Here" Bonnie took the grimoire. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we can get it back up again" Grams explained.

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch's power. Help me or I'll do it alone" Bonnie said.

"Oh you Bennett witches never change." Bonnie and Grams turned to see Dia.

Bonnie began to flipped through the book quickly.

"I wouldn't try anything. Gypsies are a bit more powerful than witches and anything you try to do will kill Dia in the process. She's going to die anyway, but I'd prefer to do it myself" Lydia sneered.

"Let her go!" Bonnie demanded.

"Oh I will, once she's dead"

Elena ran out of the tomb.

"Elena, Stefan..." Bonnie exclaimed.

"He's right behind me. Stefan what are you doing?" Elena turned to see him just standing there.

"It's gonna be ok." Grams told her.

"We'll fix it!" Bonnie said.

"I can't" Stefan said.

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked.

"The spell's still up., we can't get them out. Yet" Bonnie explained.

" I heard you scream" Stefan said.

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him, both of us" Elena cried.

"I know" Stefan said.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, We won't be able to hold it for long" Grams explained.

Stefan went back to look for Damon.

"She's not here" Damon yelled.

"Damon" Stefan sid.

"She's not here" Damon repeated.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"She's not here!" Damon screamed.

"Oh poor pathetic Damon." Damon and Stefan turned to see Lydia.

"You" Damon sneered.

"I knew she wasn't in here all a long and so did Anna" Lydia laughed. "Revenge is sweet. Now I hope you can deal with two losses in one night." Lydia's face fell and she collapsed.

"Damon!" It was Dia.

"Dia!" Stefan exclaimed.

"I can't hold her back much longer. She's too strong" Dia cried out. Damon ran over to her.

"You're stronger than her. You can do this" Damon told her.

"I'm so sorry about Katherine, Damon. I'm so sorry about everything" Dia cried.

"Don't talk like that!" Damon demanded.

Dia cried out in pain and then smiled evilly at Damon. "Aww how adorable. She really does love you. Well I'll put her out of her misery." Lydia pulled out a knife from her pocked and stabbed herself in the stomach.

"No!" Damon screamed.

"Now you know how I felt Damon" Lydia said weekly. Lydia stabbed herself again and cried out in pain.

"You're not winning this time Lydia" Dia had returned.

"Dia hold on" Damon began to bite his wrist.

"Don't" a voice called out. Damon turned to see a woman with pale skin and red hair.

"Ella" Dia said weekly.

"She can't respond to the blood not yet" Ella said quickly. "This may hurt a bit Dia." Ella placed a hand on Dia's forehead and a bright blue light appeared. Dia screamed out in pain.

"Give her the blood now" Ella instructed. Damon did as he was told. Dia's wounds began to heal.

"Damon, we need to get out of here" Stefan said.

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside"

"If we don't leave now we're not getting out. We need to get Dia out of here" Stefan said.

"How could she not be in here?" Damon exclaimed.

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here! She's not worth it!" Stefan told him.

"No!" Damon yelled.

"Damon! Please" Elena called out.

Stefan picked Dia up in his arms and walked out of the tomb. Elena came holding Damon in her arms.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Damon said nothing and walked out into the darkness.

* * *

Anna arrived back at her place with her mother. The pair of them walked into the living room to find Damon sitting there in a chair.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in there" Damon sneered.

"You wouldn't have helped me" Anna replied. Damon took Pearl by the neck.

"No!" she screamed.

"Why do you get happiness?" he demanded.

"Damon, please, you wouldn't have helped me! You know you wouldn't!" Anna pleaded.

"Why do you get it and I don't?" he continued.

"The guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in, she promised to turn him, he was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell like everybody else. He let her go" Pearl told him.

"The last I saw her was Chicago, knew where you were, Damon. She didn't care. Sorry" Anna apologized.

Damon left the house and walked outside. He turned to see Ella standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Someone who will do anything to protect Dia" Ella replied.

"It's not your job to. I'll protect her" Damon sneered.

"I've been protecting her long before you even knew her. If anything happens to her I'll drive a stake through your heart" Ella told him and disappeared.

* * *

Dia stood in front of a mirror examining her stomach. Her wounds were gone. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. Nothing made sense. Why now? Was revenge all Lydia really wanted? Was she gone for good? Dia shook her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open" she said, pulling down her shirt. Damon stepped through the door.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" Dia said.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked.

"Sore, I have a killer headache too. More importantly how are you?" Dia asked.

"Rather not talk about it" Damon replied. He sat on her bed staring at her.

"Come here" he said. Dia walked over to him and Damon pulled her into a hug.

"Damon I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"I just don't understand" Damon said.

"Why wasn't she there? Why did Lydia come back and try to kill you?" Damon looked at her.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out" Dia told him. Damon nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Dia asked quietly. "I still don't feel safe."

Damon nodded. Dia crawled on her bed with Damon beside her. It was only moment before she was asleep with Damon beside her.

**Is this fast enough for everyone? To all my reviewers thank you! I'm sorry if I'm leaving you hanging. Next chapter may be just a one parter. I've looked over the episode and there's not much I can do with it so it may just be a filler chapter, but I'll make it good! Please review!**


	28. A Few Good Men Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

Dia walked downstairs the next morning and ran into Stefan.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still a bit shaken to be honest" she smiled uneasily.

"I don't blame you" Stefan said.

"So umm how much of a bitch was I? Some stuff is still a bit blurry" Dia said.

"Umm on a scale of 1 to 10 you were at a 8.5" Stefan laughed.

"Ugh I feel terrible!" Dia groaned.

Stefan laughed. "It's not your fault. It was Lydia not you." Dia nodded.

"Are you going to tell Damon everything now?" Stefan asked.

"Soon" Dia replied. "He's not stable right now. It's probably not the best time to drop the news."

"I agree" Stefan said. "How is he this morning?"

"I don't know. He was gone from my room when I woke up" Dia said.

The pair heard laughter in the living room and went to see what was going on. Damon was in there with a bunch a college girls.

Damon groaned when he say Stefan. "No! Buzzkill Bob. Greetings."

"He's completely lost it" Dia said.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah" Damon smiled.

"Without the tri-deltas" Stefan said.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets" Damon smiled.

Stefan stared at him and walked away from where the girls were. Damon followed.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Spent the last 145 years with one goal, get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want" Damon told him.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of" Stefan said.

"Damon its okay to be angry, but don't do anything stupid" Dia pleaded.

"Relax, I haven't killed anyone in, too long" Damon smirked.

"Those girls" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk, so drink up. Spill it, brother" Damon said.

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke" Stefan stated.

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon groaned.

"You killed her" Stefan continued.

"What's your point?" Damon asked.

"I just, just want to know if you remember anything about her?" Stefan told him.

"Oh it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan" Damon snickered.

"Well, think hard, it's important" Stefan said sternly.

"Nothing is important, not anymore. Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand "TTFN" said the tri-delta" Damon laughed.

Stefan shook his head and left the room. Dia sighed and followed him.

"What was that about Stefan?" Dia demanded.

"Elena may have discovered who her birth mother is. Isobel may be her mother" Stefan explained.

"So Damon killed Elena's potential birth mother" Dia said.

"Looks like it" Stefan said. "Hey would you mind keeping an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Of course" Dia said. Stefan nodded as thanks and walked out the door.

Dia walked back upstairs to her room. She opened her door to see Ella standing in her room.

"Ella?" Dia spoke.

"Hi sweetie" Ella smiled. She walked over to Dia and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Still a bit freaked out" Dia said sitting on her bed. "I can't wrap my head around why Lydia would come back. Did she just one revenge?"

"I don't know" Ella replied. "I'm still working on that. What I did find out was that Lucy was the reason she was able to possess you."

"How does that work?" Dia asked.

"Lucy must have gotten a spell and used something to trigger Lydia to take over your body." Ella explained.

"Why would Lucy do that?" Dia demanded.

"I don't know" Ella said sadly. "I wish I did."

"Are you staying long?" Dia asked.

"As long as you need me" Ella replied. "How's Damon?"

"A mental wreck" Dia said. "He's upset about Katherine."

"I also think he's upset that he almost lost you" Ella added.

Damon suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" he asked smugly.

"I better go" Ella said. "I put my number in your phone if you need anything." She walked passed Damon who glared at her.

"I don't like her" Damon said.

"You don't like a lot of people Damon" Dia replied.

"True" Damon smiled. "Let's go to the grill."

* * *

Alaric sat at the bar drinking when Damon approached the bar with Dia not far behind.

"Bourbon. Rocks" Damon told the bartender.

"Can I get a coffee please" Dia asked.

Damon looked over at Alaric. "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?"

"Damon don't start" Dia groaned.

"It's, uh more fun with a buzz" Alaric smirked.

"Well, most things in life are. Sobers depressing" Damon said.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed" Alaric replied.

"Oh he does trust me" Dia said looking around.

"You say that like you know me" Damon looked at Alaric.

"Nope. Just a hunch" Alaric replied. "You have a good afternoon." Alaric got up and walked away.

"I don't like that guy" Damon said.

"Okay, so who do you like?" Dia asked him.

"You" Damon smiled. "You're tolerable."

"I'm so glad I mean that much" Dia rolled her eyes.

Sheriff Forbes approached the pair from behind.

"Daytime drinking huh?" she said.

"It's all the rage" Damon smiled.

"Listen, I need a favor" Liz began.

"You ever been in love?" Damon asked.

"Oh god" Dia complained.

"Excuse me?" Liz frowned.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, that you just have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon continued.

"Here he goes again" Dia said.

"You forgot I was married" Liz told him point blank.

"Right. Gay husband," he looks at the barman. "She'll have what I'm having. Sit down."

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the founder's council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor" Liz explained.

Dia snickered, "I think I know where this is going."

"Is this what you do when there's no, um...vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?" Damon asked.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a , come on. Help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed" Liz pleaded.

"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me sounds tasty" Damon smirked.

"Thank you" Liz smiled.

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just- I just want to make sure that the high school Did their homework on this guy" Damon requested.

"You got it" Liz replied.

"Thanks" he said. She nodded and got up and left.

"There's nothing shady about Alaric Saltzman, Damon" Dia told him.

"I just want to be sure" Damon took a drink.

"I'm worried about you Damon" Dia said suddenly.

"I know" he replied. "I'm worried about both you and me." Damon put his arm around her.

"We're going to be okay. We'll deal with it in our own ways and eventually things will be back to normal" Damon told her.

"What's normal anymore? I don't know the meaning of the word" Dia laughed.

"This is true" Damon smiled. "C'mon let's head back to the house. I need help looking good for tonight." He kissed the top of her head and lead her out of the bar.

**3 chapters in one day? I'm a role! This might not happen again for a while. Hahahaha. Thanks for all the reviews. I've been constantly checking my mail and my inbox has been full. It's made me smile. I've enjoyed reading all of the reviews. I apologize if this chapter isn't that interesting, but nothing really amazing happened in the episode anyway, so expect just filler stuff and we'll get back to our regular fanfiction next episode. I know I'll have one chapter up tomorrow, I'd really like to get two up, but I can't promise that because I have no clue what I'm doing tomorrow, but I do have good news. If my calculations are correct, I will be done with the season one part of this story by the first of July at the earliest. I can't decide if I should put the season two chapters into a separate story or make this one big story and go one to a separate story for season three. What would you all prefer me to do? I'm fine with either. Review!**


	29. A Few Good Men Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

Elena walked into the boarding house to meet Stefan for the fundraiser. She walked upstairs to see if she could find him.

"Stefan?" she called out.

"Better" Damon said walking out shirtless. "Me."

"You look, um…" Elena began.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon smirked.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked" Elena finished.

"He's a complete wreck" Dia said walking out with some of Damon's clothes.

"No reason why" Damon replied. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Hun?" Elena frowned.

"Yep" Damon smirked.

"Don't ask" Dia told her. "Long story."

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Never . What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose-how can I help people?" Damon told her.

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser" Elena replied. "Are you going tonight Dia?"

"No I'm skipping out" Dia smiled. "I think I've had enough fun and excitement for a while."

Damon struggled with his clothing.

"Help a guy out, will you?" he asked Elena. "Can't get this."

Elena walked over to him and helped him. "So I found out who my birth mother is."

"Eh, who care? She left you! She sucks!" Damon replied.

"Damon" Dia said sternly.

"Stefan there you are" Elena said as he walked in.

"Uh, I need a bigger jacket" Damon began. "Wow, you know an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit."

Stefan sighed and walked out with Elena right behind him. Dia quickly followed.

"Stefan listen" Dia began. "If he starts to lose it tonight, just give me a call, I'll come and get him before he does something stupid."

"Dia, thank you for everything you've been doing, for everything you've done" Stefan told her. "I know it's been tough especially for you."

"Well someone's got to try to help him through this, though it's not exactly easy" Dia replied.

"He'll come around. Katherine being out of the picture is a good thing" Stefan smiled. "Just spend a lot of time with him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dia frowned, but Stefan said nothing and walked downstairs with Elena.

Dia shook her head and went back to where Damon was.

"Are you sure you won't come tonight?" he asked. "Maybe I can compel who's ever in charge to let you be my date and that way we'll have more time together."

"You're drunk" Dia shot back.

"Ehh, so is life" Damon winked.

"Listen to me, don't do anything stupid tonight, please" Dia begged.

"Oh alright" Damon groaned.

"Promise me" Dia demanded.

"I promise" Damon rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you care so much."

"Someone has to" Dia replied. She put her arms around him and hugged him. Damon looked down at her and then kissed her. He pulled her closer.

"Damon no" Dia pulled away. Damon pulled her back and kissed her again. Dia pulled away and pushed him back.

"Damon this isn't you" she said.

"Oh c'mon you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that" Damon snapped.

"I don't know how I feel, but Damon you're upset, you're doing things irrationally" Dia told him.

"I'm sorry" Damon said quietly.

"You should probably get going" Dia told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come. I don't feel good about leaving you here by yourself" Damon said.

"Damon I'll be fine" Dia looked at him. "Worry about keeping it together."

"Let someone worry about you for once" Damon pleaded.

* * *

"And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore" Carol Lockwood announced."We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card" Damon smirked.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carol asked.

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually, I think-I think Alaric went to school there" Damon looked at him. "Didn't you, Ric? Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was-she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was she delicious."

Elena stared horrified and got up to leave.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked her.

"I just need some air" Elena said. Stefan followed her.

"Get Dia here now" Elena told him walking outside. Stefan nodded and pulled out his phone.

Dia sat at home reading a book and drinking tea when her phone rang. It was Stefan and she automatically knew what this was about.

"What'd he do?" she answered.

"He just confessed to killing Isobel, in front of a whole group of people" Stefan told him. "Elena, Alaric, and I only knew what he meant. Can you come and get him?"

"Consider it done" Dia replied. "I'll be over there soon."

Dia walked out to her car and dropped her keys on the ground. She bent down to pick them up. She got back up and saw Lucy's reflection in the window. She gasped and turned around fast to see no one there.

Elena walked back inside the grill and ran into Damon.

"Whoa, easy there" Damon told her. "Buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" Elena said angrily.

"What?" Damon replied.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you" Elena snapped.

"Elena" Stefan said.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother, the one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her" Elena said icily.

"Elena" Stefan said.

Dia walked in and walked toward the group.

"Damon you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid" Dia huffed.

"I still don't know what everyone is talking about" Damon told them.

"You're unbelievable Damon" Dia sighed. "C'mon."

* * *

Dia drove Damon back to the house. They two of them sat in silence on the way back.

"You're being too quiet even for you" Damon commented.

"What am I suppose to say?" Dia snapped. "Damon I understand you're upset about Katherine, but you're drowning yourself in sorrow. Let me help you."

"And what about you?" Damon shot back. "Lydia possessed you and tried to kill you! You're surprisingly calm for something like that to happen."

Dia pulled up to the house and stopped the car.

"I'm anything, but calm Damon" Dia said suddenly. "She took over my body. I had no control what so ever. All I could do was watch. I'm terrified Damon. I saw the look on your face when she threatened you. I don't want to see you look like that again. It made me fall to pieces. What happens if she does it again and does kill me? I can't bare to see the look when you watch the light disappear from my eyes."

Damon just stared at Dia. Dia shook her head and got out of the car and walked toward the house. Damon sped in front of her and grabbed her.

"I may have lost Katherine, but I'm not losing you. Even if I have to turn you. I am not losing you. I promise you that and I intend to keep that promise" Damon told her.

"Damon what am I going to do?" Dia cried.

"Well right now, we're going to inside, I'm going to have a drink and talk to you and then I'm going to take you upstairs and I'm staying with you for the rest of the night," Damon smiled.

Dia nodded and the two of them walked into the house and went to the living room. Dia took a seat on the couch while Damon poured himself a drink. Dia pulled out her cell phone and began to type a message.

"Who are you typing to so quickly?" Damon asked.

"Ella" she replied.

"I don't like her" Damon frowned.

"I know" Dia sighed. "Why don't you two become friends. You both want the same thing for me. You both want me safe."

"I work alone" Damon huffed.

Dia re-read the messages several times before sending.

_Saw Lucy tonight. She disappeared before I said anything to her. I'm not sure what to do. Can we meet tomorrow? _

She hit send and then looked up at Damon who was frowning at something.

"Are you really this stupid" he growled. Dia looked up and saw Alaric with a stake. He didn't say anything.

"Guess so" Damon grabbed him. Alaric cried out in pain.

"You going to put the stake down?" Damon asked. Alaric just stared at him.

"Wow that's courage."

"Damon don't" Dia pleaded.

"Where's Isobel?" Alaric demanded. "What have you done to my wife?"

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened," Damon sneered.

"I saw you feeding on her" Alaric yelled.

"Yeah. I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious" Damon smiled and threw Alaric on the ground.

"Damon" Dia yelled.

"Stay out of this Lydia" Damon commanded. He turned his attention to Alaric.

"Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility? I turned her" Damon told him.

"Excuse me what?" Dia asked shocked.

"Why?" Alaric asked.

"She came to me, all pathetic, Looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special" Damon smirked.

"You turned her because you liked her?" Alaric screamed.

"No, I slept with her because I liked her .I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you" Damon told him. Alaric yelled out in pain.

"Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks. Sounds like I got a lung, which means I get to sit here and watch you die" Damon sneered and stabbed Alaric with the stake he brought.

"Oh my god" Dia yelled. "Damon you didn't have to kill him."

"Probably not, but he was getting annoying" Damon replied.

Dia just stared at the body. "Well the high school is going to get a bad rep for having their history teachers show up dead."

Damon sat on the couch and patted the seat for Dia to join him, which she did. Stefan came walking in and saw the body.

"What happened?" he demanded. "What did you do?"

"Dude what?" Damon said. "He attacked me."

"No he…." Damon put his hand over Dia's mouth. Dia rolled her eyes and bit his hand.

"Ouch!" Damon exclaimed.

"Oh stop being a wuss" she said.

"Damon" Stefan said.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it" Damon explained.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan looked at him.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me and if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me" Damon suggested.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking" Stefan told him.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't" Damon said. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this". Damon motioned to the body. He got up and left the room.

Alaric suddenly gasped and began to stir.

"Uhh what the hell?" Dia frowned. "Damon stabbed him."

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked desperately.

"You were just... Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked.

"No. I went for him and then he stabbed me" Alaric explained.

"Then how the hell are you alive" Dia asked.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you" Stefan said.

"No. It's... it's something else" Alaric said.

"Isobel"

**So I'm sorry I only got one chapter up tonight. I'm exhausted to be honest, so I put a little extra fluff in here as a way to make it up to you all. I'm at 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I'll make more of an effort tomorrow to get two chapters up. Read and review!**


	30. There Goes the Neighborhood Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down" Stefan told Dia and Elena at school.

"He's just upset about the whole Katherine thing, he's taking it out on anyone he can" Dia replied.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Hewaited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. And he's got hurt right?" Stefan commented.

"I think at this point if he found her he'd want to kill her" Dia said. "She hurt him to the point of no return."

" And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" Elena groaned.

"You have every reason to be upset of him" Stefan told her.

"I agree" Dia nodded. "Though Damon and I are close that was a real jackass move he made. If he wasn't a vampire, I'd kick his ass."

Elena smiled, "Thanks for being so supportive Dia."

"Hey what are friends for?" Dia replied.

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?" Stefan asked Elena changing the subject.

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Clearly you haven't been thinking about it" Dia replied.

"I'm sorry I brought it up" Stefan apologized.

"It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother" Elena said.

"Amen sister" Dia smiled.

"No vampires at all?" Stefan smiled.

"No vampire, but you" Elena smirked at Stefan.

"Okay I think that's my cue to leave" Dia said playfully. "I'll let you two go all googly eyed on each other. I'll see you later."

Dia walked over to her locker and put her combination in and began to get out her books for her first few classes when she saw Caroline walking over to her.

"Hey Dia" Caroline said bubbly.

"Uhh….hi?" Dia said confused. "No offence, but I was under the impression you didn't like me."

"Dia I know that we've had issues in the past and I think it was because you were around Damon so much when he and I were dating and then Damon and I had problems. I guess I was taking it out on you, even though I know now that you had nothing to do with it. Damon was a jerk to me and it wasn't anything you did" Caroline told her.

"Oh okay" Dia nodded.

"So what I guess I'm saying is can we start over? Let's start with a clean slate. I'd really like to be friends with you" Caroline said sincerely.

"I'd like that a lot Caroline" Dia replied.

"Yay" Caroline said excitedly giving Dia a hug.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Matt?" Dia smirked at Caroline.

"Well I guess we're dating although we need something to do so we can actually go out on a date" Caroline's face fell. "His mom absolutely hates me so we can't do anything at his house."

"Why don't you double date with another couple?" Dia suggested. Caroline just stared at her.

"What did I say? Isn't that a couplely thing to do? Go on double dates." Dia said slowly.

"Dia you are a genius" Caroline hugged her again. "I'm so glad we're friends you are amazing! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" Dia laughed.

"I think I'm going to ask Elena and Stefan" Caroline said. She turned to walk away but stopped.

"Dia I don't mean to be nosey, but what exactly going on with you and Damon?" she asked cautiously.

"Damon and I are just friends" Dia told her.

"I'm sorry for asking, but you two are always around each other and he acts differently toward you than he does to anyone else. Just call me curious" Caroline said.

"It's fine Caroline, you don't have to apologize" Dia smiled.

"Great" Caroline said. "So I'll see you later I'm going to go talk to Elena and Stefan about double dating with Matt. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need it" Dia laughed. "But good luck nevertheless."

"Bye!" Caroline called out.

Dia laughed and shook her head. Her cellphone made a noise and she pulled it out. It was a message from Lucy.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the woods tonight. Come alone._

Dia stared wide-eyed at her phone. Dia went to go find Stefan. He was with Elena and Caroline.

"I'll see you later" Elena told him as Dia approached.

"Stefan I have a problem" Dia said handing him her phone.

Stefan read the text and frowned. "What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know, but I'm almost certain it has to do with Lydia taking over me. Ella told me that she found out Lucy was probably the reason that Lydia possessed me" Dia explained.

"Well are you going to go?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think I have much of a choice" Dia replied. "Stefan there's something else…..I think she's been watching me. I saw her the other night when I was going to pick Damon up."

"You need to tell Damon" Stefan told her.

"Damon's mentally unstable. He's going to lose it if I tell him everything" Dia protested.

"He'll understand Dia. He cares about you" Stefan replied.

"Stefan I don't know" Dia replied.

"Look I'm not saying you have to tell him everything, but Dia you need to tell him about this" Stefan said. "Lucy may try to do something tonight and you won't be able to protect yourself."

"Actually there is something I can do" Dia replied.

* * *

Damon laid on the floor in the boarding house. Pearl and Anna decided to pay a visit that left Damon in pain. Dia came walking into the room and saw him.

"Uhh…afternoon" she said. "Who beat the crap out of you?"

"Anna and her darling mother decided to" Damon replied. "We have problems."

"You have no idea" Dia replied.

**Sorry it's short and only one chapter is up. I've been preparing for my trip and haven't had much time. I'll update tomorrow promise. Thanks for the reviews and tons of story alerts! **


	31. There Goes the Neighborhood Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters please**

"Wait so let me get this straight" Dia began. "Pearl, Anna and the rest of the tomb vampires are still in town."

"Well some, but not all" Damon replied.

"And they plan on destroying the town" Dia continued.

"Correct" Damon said calmly.

"And then she offered to help you find Katherine?" Dia finished.

"You don't need to repeat the conversation, I was there you know" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"You're surprisingly calm" Dia shot back.

"Well I'm not going to let the tomb vamps destroy the town. The whole Katherine thing I could care less about" Damon told her.

"Then why have you been wallowing in self pity for so long?" Dia glared.

"Hey I'm going to deal with my problems the way I know best" Damon replied.

"Well your best isn't good enough" Dia rolled her eyes. "You can't shut out everyone forever."

"Who says I am" he growled. "You're the only person I haven't shut out Lydia."

"Damon I'm not always going to be here" Dia replied. "You need to talk to Stefan."

Damon shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Saint Stefan can't help me."

Dia walked over and sat beside him. "Maybe you should let him try."

"I think I'll stick to the alcohol" Damon suddenly smirked.

Dia groaned. "You know I thought I had you for a moment."

"Heart to heart talks don't work on me sweetheart" Damon smiled. "Well I'm off to the grill. Want to join me."

"I'll pass" Dia replied.

Damon pouted. "When's the last time you and I had a nice night out."

"I have school work to do Damon. You can stay and help me with math homework." Dia suggested.

"Alcohol greater than calculus" Damon smiled. "That's all you need to know in life."

"No it's not" Dia sighed.

Damon turned to walk out but then stopped.

"Going to make me promise not to do anything stupid?" he asked Dia.

"What's the point?" she shrugged. "You have a habit of breaking promises quite easily."

Damon just laughed and went to leave.

"Damon wait" Dia called out. She went over to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I know you won't promise me to not to do something stupid, but at least promise me that you're going to come back through those doors alive tonight" Dia pleaded.

Damon look her hands and looked at her.

"I promise you that I will come back alive tonight" Damon promised. Dia nodded and turned to go back to the living room. She stopped then turned to Damon and walked up to him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I'll be back later" he assured her.

Dia nodded and watched Damon leave. She tried hard to hold back tears, but it wasn't enough. Stefan walked downstairs and saw her.

"Dia" he said.

"Hey" she said wiping away tears. "Do me a favor."

"Anything" Stefan said concerned.

"If I don't come back tonight as me or if I don't come back at all" Dia began. "Tell Damon I love him."

"Of course" Stefan frowned. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will" Dia nodded.

* * *

Dia walked through the woods. She didn't like the idea of being here alone. She let out a sigh and kept on walking. She heard a few branches break in the background and quickly turned around. Nothing was there. She let out another sigh and turned around and came face to face with Lucy. She let out a small scream.

"Hello Lydia" Lucy smiled. "Thank you for meeting me."

"What do you want?" Dia sneered.

"We needed to talk. We thought it was time you heard the truth" Lucy told her.

"We?" Dia replied confused.

"Yes we" a voice said. Dia turned to see Ella walking from the darkness.

"I don't understand" Dia frowned.

"Lydia you are a very unique girl. You have abilities only some would dream of" Lucy explained. "We just want to protect you."

"Clearly you want to protect me" Dia snapped. "That's why you let Lydia take over me."

"We only did that so we could find out what she wanted. If we didn't sooner or later, it could have put you in more danger." Ella explained.

"At least we know now that you're strong enough to fight her off of course" Lucy spoke.

"You're powerful Dia, more powerful than any other gypsy in 200 years" Ella told her.

"What's really going on though" Dia asked.

"We want you to leave Mystic Falls" Lucy said.

"What? Why?" Dia asked.

"It's not safe here" Ella replied.

"I'm living with vampires" Dia snapped. "How more safe could I possibly be?"

"Vampires are exactly the reason why you need to leave" Lucy told her. "Being around Damon isn't safe for you. How do you know that you won't end up the same way Lydia did."

"I'm not Lydia" Dia cried out.

"True, but how do you know Damon won't drop you the minute Katherine pops back up" Ella asked.

"I'll deal with that if and when it happens" Dia told them.

"You're leaving and that's final" Lucy snapped.

"And if I don't comply, what are you going to do about it?" Dia glared.

"I have my ways" Lucy walked up to her.

"Lucy we don't need to resort to violence" Ella told her.

"I told you she won't listen. She's stubborn, just like Lydia willing to do anything for that Salvatore boy, well I'm not dealing with this" Lucy sneered. Her face changed and Dia could see her fangs. Lucy lunged at her. Dia held up her hand and the bright light appeared pushing Lucy back.

"I've learned a few tricks since we last spoke." Dia glared.

"This isn't over" Lucy spat. She sped off into the darkness.

"I shouldn't have trusted her" Ella said sadly.

"It's okay" Dia hugged her. "We know now."

"I think I'm going to leave Mystic Falls for a while. Just to keep an eye on her" Ella told her.

"How dangerous is it going to get around here?" Dia asked.

"Very dangerous. I've seen it, but my visions don't always turn out the way I see them. People do things that change them" Ella told her.

Dia nodded. "If I decided to leave, what would happen?"

"I don't think you should leave" Ella told her. "Damon loves you Dia. More than you could ever image. Don't let anyone make you leave. You're safe where you are."

"But Lucy said" Dia began.

"Lucy is up to something, I'm trying to find out" Ella told her. "Don't worry I'll find out."

"I should go" Dia said.

"I'll keep in touch." Ella smiled.

"Ella" Dia began. Ella turned and faced her.

"Damon doesn't love me" Dia said. "He loves the idea of me. He still loves Katherine."

"Don't close yourself to the idea of love Lydia" Ella said then disappeared.

* * *

Damon poured drinks for himself and Kelly Donovan back at the boarding house. He gave a glass to Kelly.

"I know that you've brought me here" she took a sip of her drink. "What are you going to do with me?"

Damon smiled. "I'm going to do this." He kissed Kelly and pushed her up against a wall. They continued to kiss until they heard a voice.

"Mom?"

They pulled apart and saw Matt and Caroline.

"Damon?" Caroline said appalled.

"Oh my god Matt" Kelly said frantically. "Oh my god!" She quickly gathered her things and fled the house and passed Stefan and Elena. The two of them looked at each other and quickly came in.

"I got to go…" Matt told Caroline.

"It's fine, just go" Caroline told him.

"I'll take her home" Elena told Matt. He gave a set of keys to Stefan and left. Caroline, Elena, and Stefan all looked at Damon.

"What?" he shrugged.

Dia walked into the house and saw everyone.

"Where's the party?" she joked. Everyone looked at her. She sighed.

"What'd he do this time" Dia shook her head.

"I was just enjoying one of the pleasures of life "Damon came up behind her.

"You're unbelievable" Dia said and went upstairs.

Stefan walked back into the living room after saying goodnight to Elena. He glared at Damon.

"Don't look at me like that" Damon snapped.

"I think he has a reason to" Dia said walking in.

"Come down from your tower have you?" Damon said.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan demanded.

"Save the lecture" Damon snapped again. "Look…"

A man crashed through the window and jumped onto Stefan. He stabbed a piece of glass into Stefan. Damon ran over to the man and began to fight him. Dia watched in amazement. A woman showed up behind Dia and grabbed her. Without realizing Dia slammed her against the wall with her powers. Stefan pushed her to the floor and stabbed her with a stake. Damon sent the other man flying through the living room. He looked at Stefan then the woman and disappeared. Stefan looked at Damon.

"I remember them from 1864" Stefan said. "They were in the tomb."

"Yeah about that" Damon looked at Stefan.

"You didn't tell him?" Dia asked.

"What don't I know?" Stefan asked.

"Well long story short" Damon began. "The tomb vamps are still around. I'll explain more later."

Dia looked a little flustered staring at the dead vampire on the phone.

"Dia are you alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah I'm going to head upstairs and get a shower" she replied. She walked out of the living room to go up the stairs when Stefan stopped her.

"Everything alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine as long as I stick close to Damon" she smiled.

Dia sat up in her room tidying up things a bit, when Damon walked in.

"Was tonight as exciting for you as it was for me?" he smirked.

Dia just looked at him. "No not really."

"Where were you this evening anyway?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"It was a nice night. I thought I'd go out for a walk" Dia replied. "Give me a break from studying and what not."

Damon smirked, but looked convinced. Dia sat down on her bed, soon to be followed by Damon. They sat there quietly for a few moments before Damon spoke.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I guess I'm just tired and a bit freaked out about what happened" Dia replied.

"Ehh what happened downstairs was nothing" he rolled his eyes.

Dia just looked at him and shook her head.

"Hey listen to me" he began. "I will always protect you. No one ever going to get you. That is a promise I will never break." He brushed his thumb against her cheek and smiled. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" Damon asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Dia replied.

"Well what if I want to?" he smirked.

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had my first fender bender and I was a bit shaken to do anything. I'm alright, thankfully no one was hurt. Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts again. I'm leaving tomorrow, but I plan on getting at least two chapters written before I'm computerless on Monday. I'm doing it the old fashioned way. Writing it on paper then typing it up. It'll give me something to do for a six hour car ride tomorrow, besides listening to my iPod. Read and Review!**


	32. Let the Right One In Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I think we've gotten to the point where we understand that I don't own anything except the characters that make you go "Hey they weren't in the TV/book."**

The next day Damon was in the living room repairing the window from the previous night's confrontation. Elena and Stefan just looked at him while he repaired.

"Damon where's Dia" Elena asked. "It's unusual for her not to be around you."

"Ha, ha, ha" Damon said sarcastically. "Against popular belief Dia has a life outside of me. I think she went to get coffee or something. I tend to forget that she lives here and Stefan and I don't make regular trips to the super market."

"You have a great romantic side" Elena said sarcastically. "Make the girl you love do everything herself."

"Don't know what you mean" Damon continued working.

"He doesn't enjoy talking about his relationship with Dia" Stefan told Elena. "Getting him to open up about it is like trying to get him to get off the human blood."

"Exactly" Damon laughed. "Not going to happen."

"Back to the main reason we're here. What are we going to do about what happened last night?" Stefan asked.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon said.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" Stefan looked at him.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena groaned.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like a choice. She's... scary" Damon replied. "Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

" Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process" Elena snapped. "You're going to hurt Dia."

"You don't have to be snarky about it" Damon looked at Elena.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena snapped.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena said icily.

"Ouch" Damon said sarcastically.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires" Stefan said.

Damon finished his work and left the room. He walked out to the hall and saw Dia run in soaking wet from the rain.

"Well look what the rain washed in" Damon joked.

"Not funny" Dia glared. "I was fine up until I got here and of course as soon as I got out of my car it started to poor. I didn't even have time to enjoy my coffee". Dia looked sadly at her soggy cup.

"I hate weather" Dia huffed. She started to squeeze some of the water out of her hair.

"Hey watch the floor" Damon told her.

Dia rolled her eyes. "So anything interesting happen while I'm gone?"

"Nothing but Elena's snarkyness" Damon replied.

"She's earned the right to be snarky" Dia replied.

"Oh not you too" Damon groaned.

Elena and Stefan walked into the hallway.

"Elena hey" Dia smiled.

"You got soaked" Elena laughed.

"The weather hates me I was fine till I got home" Dia laughed.

"I better get going" Elena looked at Stefan. "I'll call you later?"

"Yeah" Stefan nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later Dia" Elena said. She looked at Damon but just kept walking.

"It was good to see you too Elena" Damon said sarcastically.

Dia started to walk upstairs when Damon stopped her.

"So what are your plans today?" Damon smirked.

"Well first I'm going to get dried off, then I'm going to come back down here and attempt to fine anything that resembles coffee or tea in the kitchen." Dia replied. "Then I'm all yours for whatever….within reason"

"Well do you need help getting dried on" Damon smirked walking up to her.

"Uhh I'll pass" Dia said pushing him away. "I don't know what's worse. You drunk or sober."

"I like to think both bring out the best in me" Damon smiled.

"You bring out the best when you're just you. When you're calm and not on a murdering rampage" Dia smiled.

"Well that's a side only you get to see" Damon smirked.

Dia just shook her head and smiled at Damon and turned to go upstairs.

"Don't take too long" Damon called up. "You make this process of fixing the living room faster."

Damon went back to the living room and began messing with the clock. He was fixing the time when Stefan walked in clearly looking like he was leaving.

"Hunting party?" Damon asked.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I got to get my strength back up." Stefan replied.

"I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge." Damon smiled but received no response from Stefan.

"No?"

"We'll talk when I get back?" Stefan requested.

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels" Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dia came downstairs and joined Damon in the living room.

"Well the place looks less….." Dia stopped choosing her words carefully. "Dusty."

"It's fine" Damon huffed

"Now what are we going to do?" Dia asked.

"We are going to have some fun" Damon smiled. He picked up a remote control and turned on some music.

"May I have this dance?" Damon held out his hand.

"Oh my gosh you're serious" Dia laughed. "Is this what you do when you're bored."

"Only with people I really like" Damon smiled. "C'mon live a little."

"Alright" Dia smile taking his hand.

Damon pulled Dia close and the two of them gently moved to the music. Dia laid her head on his shoulder.

"Damon" she asked. "What are you going to do when you find Katherine?"

"I don't know." Damon looked at her. "Part of me wants to rip her heart out and there's another part of me that still cares about her. There's another part of me that thinks that I shouldn't look for her cause I have everything I want here."

"What's that" Dia asked.

"Nothing never mind" Damon said. A loud crash of thunder was heard outside causing Dia to jump.

"A little thunder never hurt anyone" Damon laughed.

"Oh hush" she glared. "Where did Stefan go?"

"Hunting" Damon stopped. "He should have been back by now actually."

"You think something has happened?" Dia frowned. "Maybe he's with Elena."

"One way to find out" Damon said. "Let's go."

* * *

Elena sat her house when her phone rang for another time. She saw Damon was calling, but ignored it. Elena heard a knock on her window. She got up to see Dia and Damon in the rain. She opened it and Damon helped Dia get in and quickly followed.

"I hate the rain" Dia groaned.

"You're ignoring me" Damon told Elena.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena replied.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you." Damon explained.

Elena picked up her phone and called Stefan's number.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon replied.

**There you go one more chapter before I leave. Thanks for the reviews! I'll be sure to get at least two up before the weekends over. If not I apologize, but I will update as soon as I can! Read and Review!**


	33. Let the Right One In Pt 2

Disclaimer: I think we all understand I don't own anything except the characters you don't recognize.

Damon took Dia and went to where Pearl was staying. Dia stayed in the car while Damon went toward the house.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off" Damon yelled banging on the wall.

The door opened to reveal the vampire who had attacked Damon the night before.

"Pearl's not home" he smiled evily. "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's my brother" Damon demanded.

"Billy" Fredrick called out. Two vampires appeared while dragging Stefan.

"You're dead" Damon sneered.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" Fredrick called.

An elderly woman came into the doorway.

"Yes, Frederick honey?" she asked.

"Never let this bad man in." Fredrick instructed.

"I'll never let him in" Miss Gibbons repeated.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him." Fredrick sneered. " Billy."

Billy and the other vampire hit Stefan. Damon stood there angrily.

"You have a nice day" Fredrick smiled and closed the door.

Damon turned angrily to leave and went back to the car. He saw Dia standing out in the soaking ran.

"Is he alright?" Dia asked.

"They have him" Damon snapped. Dia got into the car along with Damon.

"I can't go in there because I haven't been invited in" Damon explained.

"Let me go in then" Dia suggested.

"No way" Damon protested. "The way you look they'll have you for a snack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dia asked.

"Nothing" Damon replied. He looked over at her.

"I don't want to risk your safety. I care about you too much" he said softly.

"Damon nothing is going to happen to me" Dia said.

"I don't want to risk it" Damon repeated.

Dia looked over at him. Damon was just staring at her. Next thing she knew her lips and Damon's lips crashed against one another. Dia felt very hot all over as she and Damon feverishly kissed one another. Damon grabbed her still kissing helping her move onto his lap. He quickly removed the sweater Dia was wearing with her dress. Damon's hands moved all over her body. Damon pulled away for a moment to look at her then found her lips once again. Damon found the zipper of Dia's dress and ran his hand up and down it. He pulled away and his lips moved to her neck. Soft moans escaped Dia's mouth.

"Usually I prefer to be on top" Damon whispered in between kisses. "But I could get use to this."

Damon found her mouth once again. He didn't hold back at all. He was enjoying this. They both stopped when they heard the sound of a phone. Damon groaned.

"We're busy" Damon said in between kisses.

"It could be important" Dia gasped.

"And this isn't" Damon kissed her again. Dia pulled away and leaned over and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said gasping for air.

"Dia, it's Elena" Elena said. "Can you and Damon meet me at the grill, I want to know what happened."

Damon smirked at Dia and began to plant kisses up her neck. His hand began to move to her thigh as he moved it under her dress. It sent chills to Dia's spine.

"Sure" Dia said shakily.

"Is everything okay?" Elena's voice rang with concern.

"Oh it's fine" Dia smacked Damon's hand. "I got out of the car, rain started to pour and Damon decided to turn the A/C on."

"Oh okay" Elena sounded somewhat convinced. "I'll see you soon."

Dia hung up the phone and looked at Damon.

"Time to go" she said still gasping for air.

"Aww, but we were just getting started" Damon pouted. He gave her one last kiss. Dia pulled away quickly.

"We should go" she said.

* * *

Damon and Dia met Elena at the grill. Mentally Dia was yelling at herself for letting things go too far with Damon. It felt so right yet at the same time it felt so wrong.

"What happened? Where is he?" Elena asked.

"They have him. I can't get in." Damon replied.

"Why not?" Elena frowned.

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in" Damon explained.

"I can get in" Elena suggested.

"You're not going in there" Damon told her.

"I'm going" Elena shot back.

"You're not going in there" Damon repeated.

"Save it" Dia said. "You're going to lose that battle. I already did."

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We gotta do something"

"I know"

"We can't let them hurt him. We gotta get him out of there"

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out"

"I think I have an idea" Dia suddenly spoke.

"What?" Damon looked at her.

"I know someone who could help us" she replied.

* * *

Alaric walked down the halls towards his classroom when he spotted Damon, Dia, and Elena.

"Well, don't you look..." Damon stopped. "Alive?"

"You can't hurt me" Alaric replied.

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right" Damon sneered.

"Damon don't" Dia pleaded.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help" Elena suddenly said.

The group walked into his classroom.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. Dia and I would go, but..." Elena's voice trailed off.

"Their lives are valuable. Yours, on the other hand..." Damon finished.

"Stefan told me about your ring" Elena told Alaric.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss" Alaric growled.

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan" Elena pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem" Alaric told her.

"Hey watch your mouth" Dia suddenly said. She looked at Alaric who was frowning,

"I can read thoughts. Perhaps you knew. Keep it at least PG, when I go poking through your hear" she replied.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife" Damon told him.

"You're lying" Alaric said.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena." Damon replied.

"All right! Wait. I'll go." Alaric finally gave in.

* * *

The group stood in the woods near the house. Alaric pulled out a bag of his weapons.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night" Damon smirked.

"I've you to thank for that" Alaric replied.

"What are these?" Damon asked picking up a dart.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervaine" Alaric explained.

"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out" Damon told him.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Elena said in disbelief.

"This is Damon we're talking about" Dia piped in.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully" Damon said.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked as Elena followed them.

"I'm going with you guys" Elena replied.

"No. No. No. No. No way" Damon protested.

"Told you. You can't win this battle" Dia told Elena.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out" Elena said.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there" Damon replied.

"I'm going" Elena said forcefully.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way" Damon said.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger" Elena said.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house" Damon told her.

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand" Elena stared at him.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it" Damon said sarcastically.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena asked.

"I can't protect you, Elena. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand" he said.

"If we're gonna go, let's go" Alaric suggested.

"Don't get yourself killed" Dia told Damon.

"Oh trust me I won't" he lowered his voice. "I'd really like to finish what we started earlier in the car." Damon grinned and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Elena and Dia sat back in the car. Dia just stared into the distance while Elena couldn't sit still.

"How can you be so calm?" Elena looked at her.

"I don't know" Dia shrugged. "I guess I know Damon knows what he's doing. I'm trying to focus on other things."

Dia poked through Elena's head. She was freaking out.

"Relax" Dia began. "He's going to be fine."

"Oh right!" Elena said. "You can read my thoughts."

"I'm sorry I know it's rude, but I don't have a vampire to focus on. I don't know how to block out humans yet." Dia explained.

"So you can't hear what Damon thinks" Elena asked.

"Nope" Dia only said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Elena asked.

"You have no idea" Dia said. "Though Damon's one of those people you can just tell what they are thinking and at times I wonder if it's a blessing that I don't know what's going on in his mind."

"Dia can I ask you something" Elena said.

"Go for it" Dia replied.

"How do you feel about Damon wanting to find Katherine still" Elena looked at her.

"Let's just say if Katherine comes back I'm going to see no reason for me to be around Damon anymore" Dia told her.

"Have you thought about telling him how you feel?" she asked.

"Yes, but he's so hung up on Katherine it wouldn't matter" Dia said.

"Dia I'm going to say this because you're one of my best friends. I hate the way Damon treats you. I'm worried about what's going to happen to you if Katherine comes back" Elena told her. "I'm not saying that I want you to leave, but I'm scared you're going to have to. Just keep your guard up."

"I'm trying" Dia looked at her.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Elena said anything.

"I can't take it anymore" she said getting out of the car. She went to the back of the car and found one of the darts.

"Are you coming or staying" Elena asked her.

Dia just looked at her and sighed. "I'm coming. At least I'll be able to protect you."

Elena and Dia made their way to the house and snuck in. They suddenly heard one of the vampires and stopped. Once they passed, Elena and Dia made their way down the cellar. They opened a door and came face to face with another vampire. Damon suddenly appeared and stabbed a vervaine dart into the vampire. He looked at Dia and Elena.

"Are you insane?" he asked in disbelief.

"We hang around vampires" Dia rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

The group made their way into the cellar and began their search for Stefan.

"Dia get back to the car and get it ready" Damon instructed her.

"Fine" Dia huffed.

Dia quickly went through the house and made her way toward the car. She had the keys in her hand and suddenly she felt weak and collapsed. She had another vision.

The only thing she saw was fire and lots of it. She didn't know where the fire was, but she saw bodies. This vision was not like her other ones. Nothing made sense. Soon everything went black.

Damon was walking back to his car when he saw Dia on the ground.

"Dia" he exclaimed. He shook her frantically. She shot up and gasped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had another vision" she began. "I saw fire and lots of it. It was in some sort of building. There were tons of bodies."

Alaric sat at the bar drinking when Damon and Dia appeared. Damon sat down beside him.

"That was fun. Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess what? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad-ass" Damon smirked.

* * *

Alaric turned to him glared and punched Damon in the face. He fell to the ground and slowly got back up.

"Uhh…happens" Damon replied.

Alaric got up and looked at Dia.

"He deserved it" she replied.

"Thanks Dia" Damon glared.

He got back up in his seat. He looked at Dia who was staring off into space.

"So are we going to talk about it?" he asked.

"Talk about what?" she replied.

"About what happened earlier" he smirked.

"What are you going to do about Katherine" Dia looked at him.

"Why does it matter?" Damon frowned.

"Just answer the damn question" Dia snapped.

"I don't know!" Damon exclaimed.

"Then we have nothing to talk about" Dia got up and left the grill.

Dia walked out to the parking lot and pulled out her phone.

"Elena" she spoke into her phone.

"Dia what's up?" Elena asked.

"You were right" Dia only said.

"I'm so sorry" Elena replied.

"Doesn't matter" Dia said. "Hey can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Absolutely, but I'm actually at Matt's right now" Elena told her. "Cops found Vicki's body…well Caroline did."

"You're kidding" Dia said shocked.

"Yeah, but we'll worry about that later" Elena said changing the subject. "Just head to my house and tell Jenna you're spending the night. I'll be home soon and we'll talk."

"Good" Dia replied. "I have a lot to tell you."

**Well only one chapter hasn't gotten up and I apologize for that. Tomorrow I am working at a camp for two weeks and I will have no access to a computer. I made this chapter extra-long so you all will have something to hold onto until I get back. I promise I will update as soon as I get a computer. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. There are a few of you who have commented about Damon's feelings toward Dia and I would like to clear that up. Damon clearly does have feelings for Dia, but because of the Katherine situation he's holding back just as she is. We are almost done with season 1. I'm still deciding if I'm going to create a new story for season 2 or not. I'm having issues coming up with a title and a good summary. I don't want to give too much away in either especially the summary. Anyway please continue to review. Thank you to all who have. Honestly I would not be so dedicated to this story if it weren't for you reviewers. You are the reason I am writing. Anyway I'll be back soon! Read and review! XOXO**


	34. Under Control Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"Come on Jeremy" Elena yelled out. "We have school! Walking out the door now!"

"Is he always this slow" Dia asked her.

"Only everyday" Elena replied.

The pair quickly made their way downstairs and stopped in the hall grabbing books and such.

"Forgot this" Jenna appeared handing Elena a thermos. "Dia are you sure there's nothing I can get you."

"I'm positive. You allowing me to spend the night on such short notice was the best thing you could have done for me. Thank you so much again" Dia replied.

"You're welcome anytime. Elena needs to get you over here more often" Jenna smiled.

"Ready?" Elena asked. Dia nodded and they both walked to the door. Elena opened the door to reveal a tall man with blonde hair about to knock on the door.

"Elena!" he said with a smile.

"Uncle John! Hi!" Elena replied.

John looked over at Jenna .

"Jenna" he said.

"John, you made it" Jenna replied emotionless.

"I said I'll be here by nine" John replied.

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things" Jenna rolled her eyes.

Jeremy came down the stairs and saw John.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hey!" John replied. Jeremy slapped him on the shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

"And who might you be?" John asked looking at Dia.

"Oh I'm sorry. Uncle John this is my friend Dia Walker. Dia this is my Uncle John" Elena said.

"It's nice to meet you" Dia said.

"Same here" John replied. "Dia's quite an unusual name. Is it short for Lydia by any chance?"

"That's exactly what it's short for" Dia replied. She suddenly got this strange feeling. Dia decided to listen in onto John's thoughts. She focused, but she couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't be a vampire. He hadn't been invited in.

"What are you doing in town?" Elena asked. Dia quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order" John explained.

"How long are you staying?" Elena said.

"I don't know yet" John smiled.

That comment worried Dia. Maybe she could call Damon and tell him what had happened, but then she was mad at him. She didn't need to give in to Damon Salvatore again.

"Ok" Elena replied. "We've got to go to school. I'll see you later."

* * *

"So your uncle seems nice" Dia told Elena while walking down the school hallway.

"Yeah he's…nice" Elena replied.

"That didn't sound convincing" Dia looked at her.

"John's nice, but he's one of those you know him yet you don't types of people" Elena explained.

"Gotcha" Dia said.

"Hey are you alright?" Elena asked. "How do you feel?"

"I'm better" Dia replied. "Talking to you helped a lot. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. I just can't believe that all of this has been going on and you've been able to keep it a secret for so long" Elena told her. "Do you think Lucy will come back?"

"Hopefully not, but if she does, maybe by that time, Damon will know everything" Dia said.

"I think you need to tell him soon" Elena replied. "I think you'd be more safer if you did."

"I know" Dia nodded. "How's Stefan?"

"Fine I guess" Elena sighed. "I don't think he'll be here today, but I'm worried. He hasn't been on the human blood in a while. In a way I blame myself."

"You saved his life" Dia exclaimed. "Where's the blame in that?"

"True" Elena agreed. "But still."

"I know" Dia smiled. "He'll be fine." Dia's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and saw it was Damon.

"Damon again?" Elena asked.

"Yeah" Dia replied. "I can't ignore him forever. He'll show up somewhere where I least expect it."

"What are you going to do then?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to go to the boarding house after school" Dia replied. "Then I'm going to talk to him. I'm not going to be pushed around anymore with this. Our relationship needs to just be platonic as long as Katherine is still in the picture."

"Sounds like a good plan" Elena replied. "I'm going to go talk to Matt, I'll see you later."

"Bye" Dia smiled. Her phone began to ring again. She sighed and shook her head and walked to class.

* * *

Dia walked into a empty boarding house. It seemed like no one was home. Dia let out a small sigh of relief and walked into the living room. She sat her stuff down and pulled out her phone. Another six missed calls from Damon.

"You know the purpose of cell phones is so that one can call and the person can answer right?" a voice said. Dia jumped and let out a small scream and turned to see Damon.

"Woah calm down there" Damon smiled. "It's just me."

"Don't do that ever again" Dia gasped.

"I'll take note" Damon smirked. "So someone didn't come home last night and someone's been dodging my calls."

"I stayed at Elena's" Dia replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't been answering my calls" Damon pouted. "What'd I do now? C'mon just tell me."

Dia just stared at him and took a deep breath.

"You told me last night that you had no clue what you were going to do if Katherine came back into the picture" Dia began.

"Correct" Damon frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Damon, we've kissed on numerous occasions and yesterday it went to a point where it's never gone before. I don't know how I should feel if there's a possibility of Katherine coming back into the picture" Dia explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Damon asked.

"I think our relationship just needs to stay platonic. Until you figure out how you feel about Katherine" Dia suggested.

Damon walked up to her and stood close in front of her.

"But we were getting to a good point" Damon pouted.

"Damon I mean it. I feel like you're toying with my feelings!" Dia told him.

"Your feelings?" Damon frowned. "Do you have hidden feelings for me Lydia?"

"I don't know how I feel Damon" Dia replied. "Just please do this for me."

Damon sighed. "Alright I'll go the friends with no benefits route."

"Thank you" Dia said softly. She gently placed a kiss on his check.

"How is that platonic" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Something for you to hang onto for the time being" she replied.

"You're going to make this so hard" Damon huffed. "Now who am I going to dance and hang out with at the party tonight?"

"I'll go to the Founder's Day kickoff party with you as a friend" Dia replied.

"I guess I'll have to deal" Damon sighed.

"Oh relax" Dia laughed. "How's Stefan?"

"Fine I guess" Damon replied. "He's at Elena's"

Dia nodded. Damon's phone began to rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. "Elena how's it going? We were just talking about you."

Damon listened to what Elena had to say.

"Of course I'll swing by" Damon replied. "Mind if I bring a friend?" Damon emphasized the word friend.

Dia rolled her eyes at Damon. Damon hung up the phone.

"Road trip time to Elena's" Damon exclaimed.

**Well it's great to be back everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I apologize for not getting this up sooner, but I was exhausted and I'm currently fighting a cold! I'm hoping to get at most 3 chapters up tomorrow! Also I've decided I'm creating another story for the sequel which I have decided to call Cosmic Love. Yes it was in the promo for season two, but the lyrics mention some things that Dia will deal with in Season 2! We're almost there! Once again thanks for all the reviews and for being patient! Read and Review!**


	35. Under Control Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon and Dia arrived at Elena's house. Damon knocked on the door and waited for a moment before Elena opened the door.

"Oh good you're here" Elena greeted them.

"You ask I come" Damon replied. "I'm easy like that."

Elena motioned for Damon to be quiet. Damon and Dia saw Jeremy eating in the kitchen. She motioned for them to go upstairs.

"No Elena I will not go to your bedroom with you" Damon responded loudly. Dia sighed and shook her head. Elena took his arm and dragged him upstairs while Damon was laughing. The three of them went into Elena's bedroom.

"Oh just like I remember it" Damon smirked.

"Stop messing around" Elena told him shutting her door.

Damon laid on Elena's bed and took one of her teddy bears to hold. He patted a spot for Dia to come and sit beside him. Dia obliged and laid on the bed.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the founder's council?" Damon asked her.

"What?" Elena and Dia said together.

"Yep" Damon replied.

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the list of how everything is falling apart" Elena said frantically.

Damon looked around Elena's room and saw a broken lamp.

"What happened right there?" he asked curiously.

"Uh… nothing" Elena said uncomfortably. Damon just looked at her.

"Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long it is gonna take before he's going back to normal?" Elena said.

"A few days. Give or take" Damon replied.

"It's been a few days" Elena protested.

" Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal?" Damon asked. He got up and handed Elena the teddy bear.

"Have you not been around your brother lately?" Dia asked him.

"He's not himself Damon" Elena told him.

Damon went told Elena's dresser and opened a drawer and looked in it.

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself" Damon suggested pull out a bra from the drawer.

Elena sighed and snatched it back from him and put it back. "Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

Damon took a picture from the mirror while Elena tried to take it from him.

"It is what it is Elena. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan', 'under control Stefan", 'Fight his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan' but if you think there isn't another part to this then _you_ have not been paying attention" Damon told her.

Elena took the picture and looked at him. "He's not you, not even close."

"Because he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down he's not" Damon told her. "Dia let's go."

"We'll see you later" Dia told Elena. She nodded.

* * *

"Why do you think Elena's uncle is here?" Dia asked curling her hair.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Damon replied watching her.

"Damon I couldn't read his thoughts" Dia told him. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Elena earlier, but when I met him I just couldn't."

"I thought you could only not hear vampires?" Damon said confused.

"So did I" Dia replied. She started putting hair pins in her hair.

"We'll find out tonight at the party" Damon said cryptically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Still working on it" Damon replied.

"How do I look?" Dia asked walking out.

Damon was speechless. Dia walked out wearing a simple blue dress with some black lace on the top. She looked perfect.

"Well?" Dia asked waiting.

Damon choose his words carefully and smiled. "As a friend I would say you look lovely."

"As a friend?" Dia frowned. "What else would you say it as?"

"Oh nothing" Damon smirked. "Ready to go?"

* * *

Damon, Dia, and Stefan arrived at the Founder's Day kick-off party.

"Oh god I shouldn't be here" Stefan groaned.

"Uhh yeah you should" Dia told him.

"Come on, don't be a darner, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it" Damon told him.

"You know, I really liked you a lot better when you hated everybody" Stefan replied.

"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me" Damon laughed.

"It's an off day for him if Damon doesn't say he hates someone" Dia smiled.

Damon looked at Stefan. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good I'm fine" Stefan replied.

"Are you sure?" Dia asked not convinced.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whisky you've been drinking all day doing his job?" Damon said.

Stefan just laughed.

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that" Damon told him.

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me given up then Damon?" Stefan said.

" Whatever, it's inevitable" Damon smirked.

"Well I'm going to find Elena" Stefan said walking off.

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon shouted out.

Dia laughed. "He should be telling you that not the other way around."

"True, but let me have my fun" Damon smiled.

"I always let you have your fun" Dia told him.

"C'mon" Damon said taking her hand. He looked down.

"Is that not a friend thing to do" Damon asked.

"You're not taking anything I said seriously are you?" Dia sighed.

"I haven't kissed you today" Damon replied. Dia frowned at him.

"Just live a little please. You've been on edge way too much lately" Damon said.

"We've all been on edge Damon" Dia shot back. "Can blame anyone though."

"Awww this is why we need more us time like we use to have" Damon smiled. "Damon and Dia time remember those days?"

"Yes before the tomb vampires got out and the council got on your case again. I remember them well" Dia smiled.

"I know" Damon smirked. "I need to go talk to the Sheriff. C'mon."

Damon and Dia walked over to where the sheriff was standing.

"You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to sigh with this one. You look… you look smashing" Damon told Sheriff Forbes.

"Thank you Damon" she laughed. "Cheers!" Their glasses dinged.

"I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else in the council you've won me over" she continued.

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Sort of feel like home again. I've got my home" Damon began. "I've got my best friend." Damon put his arm around Dia.

"And I've got my health. Everything is wonderful"

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all is true. We might have a problem" Sheriff Forbes explained.

Jeremy came up to the group suddenly and turned to the sheriff.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" he asked.

"It was an overdose Jeremy" she replied.

"Yeah but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that" Jeremy protested.

Dia saw Damon looked uncomfortable. She took the hand that was on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry" the Sheriff told him.

"It's okay" Jeremy replied walking off.

"Poor kid" Dia spoke. The sheriff turned to both of them.

"Sometimes I forget you two are just friends cause of how you act around each other" the sheriff said.

Dia attempted to pull away from Damon.

"Well if you can keep a secret. We secretly are together. Dia just doesn't want to tell anyone cause of that age gap. I've kept telling her it's not a big deal, but she's stubborn" Damon smirked Dia rolled her eyes.

"Well that is understandable" the sheriff said. "Would you excuse me?"

Damon nodded and Dia glared at him.

"Was that necessary?" she huffed.

"Of course" he smiled. "I need a drink."

* * *

Dia sat with Damon at the bar. His mind was somewhere else.

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" Elena suddenly came up to the pair.

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours" Damon replied. Elena just looked at him.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicky Donovan's death"

"He knows that her death was ruled by an overdose" Elena told him.

"Really? _"_Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" Damon mimicked Jeremy_. "_I know I know! Me!"

"Let's just yell it shall we" Dia piped in.

"I may compel him but he's wearing vervain" Damon looked at Dia who shrugged.

"No, I don't want you to compel him" Elena exclaimed.

"If he keeps asking questions…." Elena stopped Damon.

"Damon no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I handle it" Elena pleaded.

Damon sighed and took a rose from the vase and gave it to Elena.

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warned you" Damon said. Damon got up out of his seat and took Dia's hand and left.

Damon took Dia up to the balcony. They both sat on the railings not saying anything.

"What's on your mind?" Dia looked at him. "Talk to me."

"I don't like how much the council is getting involved now again" Damon replied.

"It'll be fine" Dia smiled. "They won't find out. You're always one step ahead of them. I've always admired that about you. You're ready for anything."

Damon snickered and smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I am right" Dia laughed. She took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm just scared for you" Damon replied. "They could use you to get to me."

Dia stood up followed by Damon.

"No one would ever be able to do that" Dia told him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"No one is going to use me to get to you" Dia told him. "I'm stronger than you think. I care about you Damon and I would put myself in harm's way to protect you."

Damon just stared at her speechless. "Well for what it's worth you know I would do the same for you."

Dia smiled and stared at him. Damon kissed her forehead and looked down at her. He was inches away from Dia's face. This whole being just friends was not working out for him.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" a voice said. Dia and Damon turned to see John Gilbert.

"Damon right?" he said.

"John" Damon smiled. He let go of Dia but grabbed her hand.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting" John told him. "Dia it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah" Dia only said.

"Yeah. That's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be" John smiled at the pair.

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked him.

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have _you_ been in town?" John told them. Dia knew he was fishing for information or something.

"Well, not long at all" Damon smirked.

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real right? It's a potential blood bath" John asked curiously.

"I would not over react John" Damon told him.

" Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running a mock. I guess we just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash" John said.

Damon squeezed Dia's hand. She looked at him.

"This is the story then?" Damon said.

"Part of the story, yeah" John smiled.

"Oh, there's more" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Oh there's lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free, but you already knew that didn't you?" John smirked.

Damon didn't look at John. Dia just stared at John.

"Because you're the one that did it" John continued.

"And you're telling me this why?" Damon asked.

"I just thought we'd get the introduction out of the way" John replied.

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice" Damon sneered.

"Yeah" John said.

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingested vervain so…" Damon stopped.

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John smiled.

Dia grabbed Damon's arm and looked at him. He smiled at her.

"This is not worth my time" Damon said smiling and walking away.

Damon took Dia by the hand and began to leave. Damon stopped and rushed over to John and snapped his neck. Damon then threw him over the balcony. He smiled and looked at Dia.

"You okay?" he asked. Dia nodded. Damon walked over and put his arm around her.

* * *

Stefan stood downstairs drinking another glass of whisky. Damon and Dia came up to him.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked him.

"Actually I don't want any news Damon" Stefan told him.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back at vampire move or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Damon looked at him.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Great party by the way then" Damon smiled walking away with Dia.

"Shall we dance?" Damon smirked at her.

"Sure" Dia smiled. Damon took her by the hands and put her arms around him.

"Why'd you do it?" Dia asked.

"Do what?" Damon smirked.

"You know what I'm talking about" Dia looked at him.

Damon laughed and spun Dia around.

"I didn't like him, he was putting his nose where it didn't need to be" Damon explained.

"And when they find the body?" Dia's voice trailed off.

"Not my problem" Damon replied. "Let's stop talking shop and just enjoy the moment."

Dia laid her head on Damon's shoulder. She looked over at the doorway and her eyes became wide.

"Damon" she said frantically pulling away from Damon. Damon looked over to where she was staring. A very alive John Gilbert came walking through the door.

"You got to be kidding me" Damon said stunned.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few minutes we will officially begin the countdown for our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Mayor Lockwood spoke.

John joined the mayor while the crowd applauded.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, and we _protect_ each other" John looked at Damon "It's good to be home."

Damon led Dia to where Alaric was standing.

"Look at his right hand" Damon instructed.

"Who?" Alaric asked.

"Town's favorite son. Look at his ring" Damon replied.

"Well, it looks like mine" Alaric said.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked him.

"Isobel, my wife" Alaric told him.

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteem Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon said.

"That's a pretty big coincidence" Dia spoke.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things" Damon replied.

"Maybe too much" Dia said worried.

"Let's pay our little friend a visit Ric" Damon said. "Dia I think it's best if you head home."

* * *

Stefan arrived back at the boarding house and found Damon on the couch.

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems that Uncle John…" Damon stopped. "You don't look so good. Its different this time isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years."

Damon got up and put a glass of blood on the table and touched Stefan on the shoulder.

"Have a good night brother" Damon said. Damon walked upstairs to Dia's room. She was asleep on her bed. Damon walked over to her and sat on her bed. Dia jumped and sat up.

"Boo" Damon smiled.

"Hey" she replied groggily. "What happened with John?"

"Well Uncle John knows too much for his own good" Damon said.

"What do we do then?" Dia asked.

"We don't do anything. I'll figure it out" Damon said. "Get some sleep." Damon kissed her forehead and got up.

"John said he knew everything about you" Damon said looking at her. "Any idea about what he meant?"

"Maybe he was talking about Lydia possessing me or something" Dia said. "I've told you everything I know Damon."

"Just making sure" Damon looked at her. Dia smiled uneasily at him.

"How's Stefan?" she asked.

"Not well" Damon replied. "And he's about to get a whole lot worse."

**I know I said three chapters up yesterday! I am truly sorry! We've had a death in the family and that distracted me a lot. I have to head back up to my grandparents so I might not get to update tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday. I'm going to try and get two chapters up tonight. I might bring my laptop with me so I can write chapters and have them ready to be posted when I get back. I discovered my grandparents don't have a USB drive so I can't transfer things from my laptop to their desktop. **


	36. Miss Mystic Falls Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

"I can't believe it!" Caroline squealed looking at her phone.

"What are you so happy about" Dia came up to her.

"I'm on the Founder's Court, which means I'm in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Mrs. Lockwood wanted me to do that, but when she said the word pageant, I told her no way" Dia laughed. "You'll be great in it!"

"Okay so you are going to have to help me with picking out the perfect dress and can you do my hair, you are just a pro when it comes to styling hair" Caroline said.

"Of course" Dia said. "I already know what to do!" Dia looked around and saw Bonnie and Elena.

"When did Bonnie get back?" Dia asked.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline yelled running up to her. "Thank god your home." Caroline gave Bonnie a big hug.

"Bonnie" Dia smiled and hugged her.

"I know we talked every day, but I missed you. How are you?" Caroline asked.

"Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy" Bonnie replied.

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You and Dia need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the founder's court" Caroline said bubbly.

"The founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena frowned.

" The founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it" Caroline told her.

"Oh my god! We signed for this so long ago… I completely forgot" Elena said.

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"I can't" Elena said looking at Bonnie.

"No?" Caroline frowned.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her into this" Bonnie told them.

"I still say you do it Elena" Dia said. "You and Caroline would enjoy it."

* * *

Stefan arrived back from school with Dia right behind him.

"How was school" Damon asked waiting for them.

"Fine" Stefan only replied.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked curiously.

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan asked.

"You seemed off the ship lately, less dump and glum, more peps in you steps" Damon told him.

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again?" Stefan replied.

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you" Damon smiled.

"Well, I hate to push the bubble but I'm clean" Stefan told him.

"Yeah, not possible" Damon was unconvinced.

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true" Stefan shot back.

" Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"I'm clean!" Stefan exclaimed.

"You're lying!" Damon shot back.

"Believe what you want" Stefan said walking away.

"Unbelievable!" Damon sighed.

"He's been like that all day" Dia told Damon.

"He didn't say anything to you did he?" Damon asked.

"No, but I have something better" Dia said. Damon frowned. Dia looked around making sure Stefan wasn't near. She went to her bag and began looking for something.

"I found this during lunch" Dia said handing Damon an empty blood bag.

"There was more in the trunk, but I figured one was all you really needed."

Damon looked at her stunned. "How'd you get this?"

"Pick pocked him during lunch, got his keys, ran to the car, and opened the trunk. Got the bag and managed to slip the keys back into his pocket before lunch was even close to being over" Dia told him. "I could honestly break into Buckingham Palace and no one would even know."

"Dia you are amazing" Damon said embracing her. "I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you when we first met."

"Hey!" Dia exclaimed.

"Kidding" Damon smile looking at her. "But seriously thank you."

"Damon Salvatore saying thank you? What's gotten into your blood?" Dia laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone" Damon smirked.

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone about my skills as a thief" Dia replied.

"Why would I do that?" Damon laughed. "I could use those skills in the future."

Dia laughed and her face fell. "Go talk to him again. He needs you even if he doesn't act like it."

Damon nodded and walked down to the basement. He saw Stefan in his blood bag stash.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when are you gonna share? " Damon smirked.

Stefan turned around. "Go ahead, help yourself."

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you have a closet blood junkie" Damon replied.

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control" Stefan exclaimed.

"Under control? You've robbed the hospital!" Damon shot back.

"So, what's your point?" Stefan asked.

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon sneered.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like" Stefan replied.

"Yeah, what Elena thinks about the new… you?" Damon asked.

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person" Stefan protested.

"Clearly" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet" Stefan told him.

" You've been out the human stuff for years Stefan. If you're having problems controlling…" Damon stopped.

"I don't have any problems" Stefan told him.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. The Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometime you goes off and snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping" Damon explained.

"I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine okay? I'm fine" Stefan said taking a pouch. "So please do me a favor and back off!" Stefan closed the fridge and went back upstairs. He came face to face with Dia in the hall.

"Come to tell me I'm out of control as well?" Stefan asked.

"No I'll leave that to Damon" Dia replied. "But I will say this. It's okay Stefan to admit that something's wrong. No one will judge you."

"Says the girl who won't reveal her true self" Stefan snapped.

"That's different Stefan." Dia sighed. "You have people who care about you Stefan. Don't do anything that will do you harm."

* * *

The doorbell rang at the boarding house. Damon went to the door to see who it was. John Gilbert was standing on the other sie.

"Hey partner!" John smiled.

"What do you want?" Damon groaned.

"You haven't returned any of my calls" John replied.

"Most people take it has a hint" Damon smiled.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asked.

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me" Damon told him.

"Actually, I care very much" John replied.

"What's Isobel says about that? I mean, considering that she is one" Damon smirked.

" Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention and it was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, that's what Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval" John told him.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"The only thing that matter is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe" John sneered.

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it" Damon replied.

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know what this people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" John smiled.

Dia came walking down the stairs and saw the pair and stopped.

"Oh Dia" John smiled. "So you are Damon's blood bag."

Damon glared at John who only looked at him.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out" Damon growled.

"I beg your pardon?" John frowned.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail skin thing of yours because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything did you?" Damon smirked.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are" John threatened.

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon sneered. "Make sure he gets out of here Dia." Damon stormed off leaving Dia and John alone.

"I suggest you stay away from him" Dia told him. "Or you're going to have to deal with me."

"You don't frighten me gypsy" John said.

Dia's eyes became wide and she stopped.

"Yeah I know what you are" John smiled. "Powerful gypsy, doppelganger of Damon's first love who he killed who also just possessed you, raised by a vampire who now is coming after you. Have I left anything out?"

Dia just stared at him.

"Oh and you're also madly in love with Damon" John smiled.

"You don't want to mess with me" she sneered

"I know how to protect myself from your kind" John shot back. "Hence why you can't read my mind." John grinned at her.

"I suggest you convince Damon to get me what I want or I'll tell him everything" he threatened. "He trusts you and if he found out you've been lying to him who knows what he'll do."

* * *

"The Fell cousin's don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has a simply vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?" Caroline groaned to Bonnie.

"Very nice, very sensitive" Bonnie replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant" Caroline apologize.

"It's okay, I get it, you want to win" Bonnie smiled.

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this" Caroline told her.

The two of them began to leave and Bonnie ran into Elena and Stefan. Her face fell when she saw Stefan.

"Hey" Elena said.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie didn't answer. Elena and Stefan could tell there was a problem. Dia walked over to the group.

"Hey sorry I'm late, got caught up with talking to your uncle Elena" Dia said eyeing her and Stefan.

"It's okay" Caroline replied. "I begged Bonnie to have filled in for Matt, he had to work today. Dia can you come with me and give me an opinion on my dress."

"Uh sure Caroline" Dia replied. She knew that she was trying to get Bonnie to talk to Elena. Caroline and Dia walked off into another room.

"What do you think?" Caroline asked holding up the dress.

"It's beautiful" Dia replied.

"You don't sound excited" Caroline said. "Elena's going to win."

"Hey don't talk like that!" Dia said. "You have as much a chance to win as Elena. As much as I love Elena. I'm rooting for you Caroline!"

"Dia you're such a good friend" Caroline hugged her.

"You are too Caroline" Dia replied. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"It's been a weird morning" Dia replied. "Caroline have you ever had a secret that you've kept from someone you've cared about and you need to tell them but you don't know how."

"Dia….you're not…" Caroline's eyes went to Dia's stomach. "Did you and Damon…."

"Oh god no!" Dia exclaimed. "Damon and I are just friends."

"But this person you need to tell this secret to is Damon right" Caroline's voice trailed off.

"Yeah" Dia nodded.

"Well clearly Damon cares a lot about you" Caroline began. "I think that he'll understand. I mean you must have a good reason for keeping it from him."

"Well I don't know if my reason is good enough" Dia said sadly.

**I know I said I'd put up three chapters yesterday, but that hasn't happened. Also I meant to have this up late last night, but internet problems kept me from doing so. I don't know when I'm leaving but like I said chapters may be scarce for a few days, but I'm getting sick of still being on season 1, so whenever I can I'm going to get on the ball with this and just update, update, and update. Then expect maybe a one to three days with nothing. I would like to have at least the first four chapters written before I upload the new story, so I can get a head start. I really hope to get season two done before season 3 starts or at least be close to finishing season 2. Read and review! **


	37. Miss Mystic Falls Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon and Dia arrived at the Miss Mystic Falls Event. Damon wore a nice black suit while Dia wore a short sleeved lace black dress with heels.

"So this is what small towns do when they have a giant anniversary" Dia commented.

"You've never been to one of these?" Damon smirked.

"You forget I'm from New York. It's a bit hard to have a small party in New York City" Dia laughed.

"You've never told me much about living in the Big Apple" Damon looked at her.

"Hmm not much to tell" Dia replied.

Damon raised his eyebrow. "I'll accept that….for now." Dia just grinned and Damon saw Anna. He frowned and walked over to her.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon smirked at her.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heals to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to honor before everything happened" Anna replied.

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch" Damon grinned.

"If you're just going to mock me can you move along please?" Anna huffed.

"I agree" Dia began. "Though you're not one of my favorite people right now. Just leave her alone Damon."

" John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864" Damon suddenly said.

"What are you, his errant boy?" Anna frowned.

"That's exactly what he is, even though John Gilbert is nothing but a snake" Dia replied.

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it" Damon explained.

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked them.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves and you can buy your welcome mat" Damon told her. He turned to Dia.

"I'm going to go mingle" he said. "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to say hi to Caroline then Elena." Dia replied.

"Oh right" Damon stopped. "We need to let her know about you know what. I'm going to go get a drink and I'll meet you up there. Anna always a pleasure." Damon walked away leaving Anna and Dia by themselves.

"Look I didn't want to say anything in front of Damon, but I'm really sorry for what Lucy did. I had no idea that, that was what she had planned" Anna began.

"I don't blame you Anna" Dia smiled. "Thank you for not saying anything in front of Damon. He doesn't know the full story."

"How much does he know?" Anna asked.

"Nothing" Dia replied. "Well that's not true. He only knows about Ella."

"Oh that chick who follows you around" Anna frowned.

"Yeah" Dia replied

"Are you going to tell Damon?" Anna asked.

"Soon" Dia replied. "I've got to. I can't keep lying to him."

"You really care about him don't you?" Anna asked.

"I do" Dia replied.

"I like you more than Lydia" Anna smiled. "There was always something off putting and unfriendly about her. You don't have that. You're willing to do anything for the people you love."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself despite what Damon says. Personally I think you have as much a right as Damon and Stefan to stay here" Dia replied.

"Thanks" Anna smiled.

"Umm" Dia began. "I think Jeremy's waiting on you."

Anna turned around and smiled. "I'll see you around."

* * *

"Dia!" Caroline squealed as Dia walked into the room where the contestants were changing.

"Caroline you look gorgeous!" Dia told her.

"Thanks!" Caroline gushed. "I'm so nervous but at the same time I'm so excited."

"You'll do amazing" Dia said.

"So have you talked to Damon about whatever is bothering you?" Caroline asked.

"Haven't found the right moment" Dia smile uneasily.

"Aww Dia" Caroline hugged her. "It'll be alright. He's an ass if he doesn't understand."

"Thanks Caroline" Dia said sweetly. "Do you know where Elena is?"

"Yeah she just went to put on her dress" Caroline replied.

"Alright I'm going to say hi to her, but good luck!" Dia smiled.

"Ok bye!" Caroline said bubbly.

Dia ran into Damon on her way to find Elena.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

"This way" Dia replied. Damon followed her.

Elena closed the door to put her dress on. She looked up and into the mirror and saw Damon and Dia.

"Hey you can't be back here" Elena looked at Damon.

"We need to talk" Damon replied.

"It has to be right now?" Elena huffed.

"He's on a mission and when he's on a mission there's no stopping him" Dia told her.

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it's really inconvenient to me, I'll squeal" Damon said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Stefan's still drinking human blood" Damon said seriously.

"What?" Elena said shocked.

"Yeah" Damon began. "A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle"

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal" Elena protested.

"It's worse than that Elena" Dia told her.

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house" Damon said.

Elena sat down on the couch. She looked worried.

"Oh my god" she breathed.

"He has no idea where normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning how to control it and now it's controlling him instead" Damon explained.

"He's in a dangerous state right now Elena. He's a danger to everyone" Dia looked at her.

"I can't believe it. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here" Elena exclaimed.

" Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because is not gonna want to stop. Trust me" Damon replied.

"It'll be okay" Dia said sitting beside Elena. Elena got up and paced around.

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him to blood in the first place" Elena said.

"It's not your fault" Dia told her.

Stefan appeared in the doorway interrupting the conversation.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan said walking in.

"I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities" Damon said.

Stefan softly laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood Stefan" Elena replied.

Damon looked uncomfortable and looked at Dia.

"I'll be downstairs" Damon began. "Drinking."

Dia got up and followed up and gave Stefan a look as she walked passed him.

* * *

Damon and Dia sat at the bar. Damon looked worried and looked at Dia.

"Talk to me" Dia smiled slightly.

"I'm worried about my brother drinking human blood" Damon laughed. "Can you believe that? Me of all people worried about my brother drinking human blood after all the antagonizing I do about him drinking bunnies."

"He just doesn't know how to control it like you do" Dia said softly. "He's also been off of it for years. You still drink human blood."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't under control" Damon began. "You know the first thing that comes to mind?"

"What?" Dia asked.

"You wouldn't be sitting beside me. If I wasn't under control I would have killed you on sight" Damon told her.

"But I'm here" Dia smiled. "Don't think like that."

"Do you remember the time that you told me that I craved your blood and that it was painful for me to be around you" Damon asked.

Dia frowned. "Of course cause after you kissed me. What about it?"

"It was true. There was a time where I craved your blood and in the beginning it was painful for me to be around you" Damon said. "But now I can't imagine not being around you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend since Lydia."

"Are you slowly trying to compare me to Lydia?" Dia raised her eyebrow.

"You're not Lydia" Damon whispered in her ear. "You're better than Lydia."

"Damon there's something I need to tell you" Dia began.

"Would everyone please gather around" Mayor Lockwood suddenly announced. "Our contestants will be down shortly."

"We'd better go then" Dia looked at Damon.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked.

"It's not important" Dia replied. Damon didn't look convinced by didn't argue. He and Dia got up and joined the rest of the crowd.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore" the mayor announced.

"Damon where's Stefan" Dia asked.

"I don't know" Damon said looking around.

Elena came walking down the stairs looking for Stefan as well. Dia looked over at Damon. Damon looked back at her and took her hand and quickly kissed her cheek. Dia frowned as he pulled away. Damon stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled before walking away.

Elena walked down the stairs towards Damon and frowned.

"Where is Stefan?" she whispered.

"I don't know" Damon replied. Damon took her hand and the pair rejoined the other girls and their escorts outside.

Dia walked outside and stood next to Alaric and Jenna.

"What is she doing with Damon?" Jenna frowned.

"I have no idea" Alaric replied. He looked over at Dia, who shrugged her shoulders.

Dia watched Damon and Elena dance. She got this weird feeling watching them. She wondered if Damon was thinking about Katherine. She was deep in thought that she didn't realize that John Gilbert had walked up to her.

"Looks like history is repeating itself" John said snapping Dia out of her thoughts. She frowned at him confused by what he meant.

"Lydia was always second best to Katherine" John smiled. "Looks like you've filled those shoes except you're going to be second best to Elena."

Dia shook her head and walked away from John. She found her eyes starting to water. Maybe he was right. She would always be second best or more like third best. Damon couldn't have Katherine or Elena so he would always have to settle for her. Damon didn't feel the same way she did. It didn't matter. The kiss he gave her earlier was nothing. At that moment, Dia realized she was in love with Damon Salvatore, but she would never be with him.

Dia wiped her tears and went back to the crowd to hear the winner announced. She looked over and smiled at Caroline who waved to her.

"So, without further due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Mayor Lockwood announced.

Caroline looked surprised and speechless. The crowd applauded. The mayor put the sash on her. Caroline looked so happy. Dia was happy for her. Caroline quickly ran over to Dia and hugged her.

"You were right" she said bubbly.

"Of course I was" Dia looked at her. Caroline frowned at her.

"Have you been crying?" she asked concerned. "It's Damon isn't it? Where is he I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No it's fine. It's complicated" Dia replied.

"Dia what's wrong tell me" Caroline pleaded. "Let me help. Talk to me. I won't judge you."

"I don't want to spoil your moment" Dia protested. Carol Lockwood came up to the pair.

"Sorry but I need to steal Caroline away" she smiled.

"We'll talk later" Caroline told her.

Damon walked up from behind and put his arm around Dia.

"We have a problem" he said.

* * *

Damon and Dia stood in a room waiting for Elena. She came up to the pair worried.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked.

" They were signs of struggling on the upstairs bathroom" Damon replied.

Dia looked over and saw Bonnie watching them. She decided to listen in.

_Something's wrong. Stefan's not around. What has Elena gotten into this time? She shouldn't be around them. Neither should Dia._

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing" Damon continued snapping Dia out of her thoughts.

" Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena said frantically.

"Let's not risk it though" Dia said suddenly.

"Let's just find him okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon said. They left with Bonnie following them.

Stefan had just bitten Amber again. The blood was intoxicating. Elena, Damon, Dia and Bonnie arrived in time to watch.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed. Stefan looked over and released Amber.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through a bit" Damon yelled.

Stefan ran up to Damon and threw him against a tree.

"Damon" Dia yelled running over to him helping him up.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena protested.

Stefan began to yell. He began to hold his head. Dia looked over at Bonnie. Damon got up and walked over to Stefan.

" It's okay Stefan" Damon told him.

Stefan looked at everyone before speeding off into the woods.

* * *

"She doesn't remember what happened" Sheriff Forbes told the group.

"It's a good thing the girls got here before I did, she lost lot of blood" Damon said.

"You didn't see anything?" Sheriff Forbes asked Dia, Elena, and Bonnie.

Elena, Dia, and Damon all looked at Bonnie.

" No, we just found her and called Damon" Elena replied.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like it yeah. Why do you girls don't get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here" the sheriff told them. Bonnie and Elena left while Dia stayed behind.

"Dia are you alright?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired" she replied. "This is just a bit overwhelming as well."

"I understand" the sheriff smiled. "They didn't see the bite mark?"

"No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly" Damon replied. "If there's not anything else I think I'm going to take Dia home."

"Of course" Sheriff Forbes smiled.

* * *

Damon and Dia arrived back at the house. Damon looked at her and smiled.

"You looked beautiful tonight" Damon told her. "You should have been in the pageant."

"Pageants aren't my thing" Dia said. "I should have though cause then I wouldn't have to listen to John Gilbert insult me."

"What?" Damon frowned.

"It was nothing" Dia replied.

"You're always telling me not to shut you out and yet you shut me out. What did he say?" Damon demanded.

"He said that history was repeating itself" Dia began. "He said that Lydia was always second best to Katherine and now I'm going to be second best to Elena."

Damon didn't have a chance to respond before he saw Anna appear out of the darkness.

"Anna, this is getting weird" Damon smirked.

"We're here to talk" Anna replied. Pearl appeared out of the shadows.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day" Damon huffed.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert" Pearl said.

"I'm listening" Damon replied.

Pearl handed him a small gold circular object.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jonathan was passionate by his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element" Pearl explained.

"It was a pocket watch" Damon said.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night he took us, its stile pointed in me" Pearl told him.

"So what is this?" Damon asked looking at the device.

"I have no idea but now it's yours" Pearl replied.

"What's the catch?" Damon frowned.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here, I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reasons. Consider this an apology" Pearl told him. She turned to Dia.

"You really do look like her" she began. "I just hope your fate won't be the same as hers."

"Thank you for your words of wisdom" Damon rolled his eyes.

Dia and Damon walked into the house in silence.

"I'm heading to bed" Dia said. "See you in the morning."

"I uhh better go check on Elena" Damon replied. "See if she got the vervain dart into Stefan."

"Yeah just go to Elena's rescue" Dia commented. Dia went upstairs before Damon could reply. She went to her room and locked the door. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Caroline.

_Please tell me what's wrong. You've got me worried _

Dia took a deep breath and began to type.

_I'm in love with Damon Salvatore, but he's never going to feel the same way_

**Alright I'm sorry for taking forever on this chapter. It's been a hard few days with funerals and what not. Anyway I promise I'm now focused to finish the remaining chapters. I'm determined to get two chapters up tomorrow. I'm hoping to have season 1 done by the end of the week. If all goes well I will. Thanks for all of the reviews. Your reviews and all the story alerts and favorite stories keep me writing. Although those of you who do have me on favorite story or story alert I'd love to hear from you through review even if it's just great job. You are the people I write for! Read and Review!**


	38. Blood Brothers Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Elena sat in the cellar keeping an eye on Stefan. He had barely said anything and hadn't eaten a thing. Damon came down the stairs and joined her.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this" Elena said.

"You're the one who locked him up" Damon smiled.

"You helped" Elena glared.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?" Damon told her.

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him" Elena shot back.

"Your thing, not mine" Damon said.

Dia came down stairs with some coffee for Elena.

"How is he?" she asked.

"The same" Elena replied.

"Here I got this for you" Dia said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks I really needed this" Elena smiled. "Thanks for being here for me these past few days."

"No problem" Dia smiled slightly. She looked over at Damon and pulled out a blood bag and threw it at him.

"Uhh ouch" Damon frowned. Dia rolled her eyes and went back upstairs.

Damon looked at Elena. "Hey you two talk right?"

"Yeah" Elena replied.

"Has she said anything about why she's been giving me the cold shoulder?" Damon asked.

"Nope" Elena told him. "Lately when I've been talking to her it's always been about how Stefan is doing."

"Perfect" Damon smirked. He got up and went upstairs to the living room. He found Dia packing her bag for school.

"Off to school?" he asked.

"Obviously" Dia replied not looking up.

Damon sighed. "Alright what did I do?"

"You didn't do a thing Damon" Dia replied closing her bag. "I'll be late. I'm meeting Caroline at the grill for a while after school."

"Since when did you and Caroline become buddy buddies?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Contrary to popular belief Damon I don't have to inform you of every little change in my life" Dia told him. "I have to go." Dia began to leave as Damon grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what I did to make you pissed at me, but I will find out" he threatened.

* * *

"So he's demanding you tell him what's wrong?" Caroline asked Dia. The two of them were at the grill after school.

"Yep" Dia replied. "I'm tempted to just tell him."

"You don't owe Damon Salvatore and explanation for everything. He's treating you like a doormat" Caroline huffed.

"I'm not Damon Salvatore's doormat" Dia huffed.

"Dia look at the facts. You're always with Damon. No matter what he does you always come up with an excuse for him. He's toyed with your feelings, need I say more" Caroline looked at her.

"I am a doormat" Dia put her head on the table and began banging it on the table.

Caroline sighed and put her hand under Dia's head.

"You just need to learn how to say no" Caroline told her. "Stop letting him use you like you're nothing. Give yourself a break from Damon Salvatore."

"That's a bit hard when I live with him" Dia groaned.

"Yeah why did you do that again?" Caroline frowned.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea. It was either living with Damon or living by myself in a house" Dia replied.

"I think I would have done the living by myself" Caroline said. "I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It's my own fault" Dia replied

"Yeah it is" Caroline smiled. Dia glared at her.

"Sorry, but it's true" Caroline told her.

"Ugh!" Dia groaned. "Why me? Why did I deserve this? I know I can be a bitch and goodness knows I try not to and goodness knows I lie, but then everyone does at some point" Dia groaned.

"Dia" Caroline bit her lip. "Maybe he'll realize he has feelings for you. Half the town thinks you're dating him anyway."

"Yeah thanks to Damon's big mouth" Dia snapped. Dia's phone on the table began to ring. It was Damon.

"Don't answer it" Caroline instructed.

"Oh if I don't he'll be here in two minutes" Dia sighed picking up her phone.

"Hello?" Dia answered.

"I'm coming to pick you up. Alaric and I need your help" Damon told her.

"I'm busy" Dia shot back.

"Look Miss Doom and gloom. I don't care if you're pissed at me. We need your help" Damon said.

"I'm busy" Dia repeated. "Goodbye Damon." Dia hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

"I'm proud of you" Caroline smiled.

"Thanks" Dia laughed. "Men are unbelievable. They don't understand the word no. How are things with Matt?"

"Things are amazing" Caroline smiled.

"I'm really happy for you" Dia told her.

"You know I'm sure Matt could hook you up with someone" Caroline began. "Get your mind off of Damon and all."

"Ehh dating doesn't seem like it's really my thing" Dia laughed. "But I might take you up on that offer."

"Hello girls" someone said. The pair turned to see Alaric.

"Mr. Saltzman, hi" Caroline smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but Dia there's something extremely important I need to talk to you about" Alaric looked at her.

"You don't mind do you?" Dia looked at Caroline.

"No I actually got to run and meet Matt" she replied. "I'll talk to you later." Caroline got up and walked away from the table.

Dia looked at Alaric. "Damon sent you didn't he?"

"He might have called asking if I could convince you to come with us" Alaric explained.

"Where exactly are you two going?" she asked.

"To John Gilbert's house" he replied. "Damon thinks that you might be able to pick up on something or if someone's there read their minds."

"Not interested" Dia replied getting up.

"Look I know you're upset with Damon and it's none of my business of why, but John Gilbert is up to something and it could have consequences for Damon" Alaric pleaded. "Please come."

"Fine" Dia huffed.

* * *

Alaric and Dia picked Damon up at the boarding house and went to a neighborhood called Grove Hill.

"This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance" Alaric told him.

"So this is where John Gilbert lives" Dia commented. "I was expecting…I don't know….something more."

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in" Damon said.

"That's a shame" Dia replied sarcastically.

" Yeah, how does that work? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked.

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear" Damon explained.

"Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric pleaded.

"I second that" Dia replied.

"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?" Damon pouted.

"Damon I don't think people have ever brought you along for company" Dia looked at him.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home" Alaric said looking in.

" Yeah. I'm good" Damon said walking in. "No permanent resident, apparently." Damon looked around and saw a figure.

"Uh, Rick, we have company" Damon said.

A man jumped on Alaric. Damon rolled his eyes and tried to get the man off of Alaric.

" Boys, boys, that's enough" Damon said throwing the man to the ground. Damon looked at him and spoke.

"I know you"

"Damon?" the man replied.

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb" Damon replied.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Well this just got complicated" Dia said looking at Damon.

**There you have it! Next chapter WILL be up tonight! This chapter isn't much. More interesting things will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**TinyDancer365: Yes John Gilbert has to screw everything up! I think Dia would end up using her powers against him but I can see her punching him in the face.**

**Nelle07: You hit the nail on the head. I had the doormat part written and then saw your review! Dia is exploring her independence from Damon for a short time. Season 2 will definitely explore it more than what season 1 has. **

**Brandibuckeye: I'm glad you were right. Dia I think always had a problem, but it's just surfaced now. **

**Sonny13: Thank you! **

**Kayla: I hate putting Dia in this situation, but it has to be done for what I have planned. Damon might realize quite soon ;)**

**AudreyDarke96: Thanks for reading. The end of season 1 is going to be epic and season 2 will begin with a bang!**

**K8YHALMAN: I really wish I could find a way to save Pearl and Anna, but I'm sticking to the show. It broke my heart when those two died on the show. I will mention them from time to time though I promise.**

**DimFish: I'm glad you're enjoying it. There will be more twists. As for Damon…just keep reading.**


	39. Blood Brothers Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon, Alaric, and Dia stood in John Gilbert's house with Henry.

"So how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked.

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend" Damon replied. "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out" Henry replied.

"Helping you out how?" Alaric frowned.

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... cars, computers, . There's so much to learn" Henry explained. "He helped me get this place."

"How kind of John" Dia rolled her eyes.

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked.

"That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" Damon asked.

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites" Henry said.

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked.

"I help keep an eye on things...you know, with the others" Henry explained.

Damon frowned. "The others?"

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge" Henry told the group.

"Why am I not surprised" Dia commented.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked Henry.

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry replied.

"Well, that's John. He's such a do-gooder" Damon smirked.

Henry's phone began to ring. He looked at it.

"That's John now" Henry said looking up.

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him. All right" Damon said.

Henry handed Damon the ringing phone. He didn't pick it up.

"Yeah. Are you gonna answer that?" Henry asked.

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Damon smiled.

"What's going on?" Henry asked confused. He ran toward Alaric, but Damon grabbed and threw him to the ground. Alaric pulled out a stake and stabbed it into his back.

"Let's not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon smirked.

"So much for that" Dia said. "Now what do we do?"

"We better look around" Alaric suggested.

"I'll take the bedroom" Dia offered. Alaric nodded.

* * *

Dia walked to the bedroom. She began to rummage through the closet and selves. There wasn't nothing of importance in the bedroom that was for sure. She turned around to face Damon and jumped.

"Why do you always do that?" she groaned.

"Have to keep you on your toes" Damon smirked. "Find anything useful?"

"Nope" Dia only said.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Damon asked.

"Keep what up?" Dia replied.

"Giving me the cold shoulder" Damon looked at her. "I can't fix whatever I did if you don't tell me."

"There's nothing to tell" Dia protested.

"Normally when I ask you to do something you're immediately on board. This time not so much. Alaric had to convince you to come" Damon said. "What'd he say that changed your mind?"

"Nothing" Dia replied.

"There you go giving me the cold shoulder" Damon said walking towards her. Dia slowly walked back into the wall. Damon came closer to her.

"I swear if you kiss me again I'll throw you across the room" Dia snapped.

"Dia what did I do?" Damon demanded. Dia just shook her head and walked out of the bedroom. She went back to where Alaric was when her phone rang. It was a text from Ella.

_Lost track of Lucy a few days ago. Keep your guard up. I'll be in town in a few days. _

Dia stared wide-eyed at the screen. This wasn't what she needed right now. With Lucy god knows where, Dia knew that she wasn't safe. Maybe she would have to make up with Damon. Alaric saw the look on Dia's face. He walked behind her and looked at the screen.

"Who's Lucy" he began. Dia quickly turned around and covered his mouth with her hand. She pointed to her ear meaning that Damon could hear him.

"We'll talk later" she mouthed to him.

Alaric and Dia walked back into the living

"Find anything yet?" he asked emptying a blood bag.

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Alaric replied.

"A little too clean" Dia replied. "It's almost like he knew someone would come and check."

"Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge" Damon said tossing Alaric a beer. "Sorry nothing for you doll face." Dia rolled his eyes at his comment

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end" Alaric said.

" I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were going to find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon asked.

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her" Alaric groaned.

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy" Damon smirked.

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric asked.

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point" Damon smiled. He looked at Dia who suddenly tensed up and looked uncomfortable.

" Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna kn why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough" Alaric continued.

" She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her" Damon told him.

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah" Alaric got up and left.

"Maybe that's the best thing for him" Dia said fidgeting with her fingers. "Moving on. Getting on with his life."

Damon looked curiously at Dia who didn't look up. He frowned and got up.

"Let's go home" he said. "Unless you want to take up residency with John Gilbert."

"I think I'm going to go the grill. I need a cup of coffee" Dia said.

"We have coffee" Damon told her.

"Damon I don't want to go home right now. Just let me do what I want" Dia snapped and stormed out.

* * *

Elena sat on the couch drawing when Damon came into the living room.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon groaned.

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena replied.

"No" Damon began. "Well actually. I was hoping Dia would have been here."

"Still not talking to you?" Elena asked.

"More like snapping at me" Damon said sitting down.

"Damon what are you going to do about Dia" Elena looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Damon frowned.

Elena looked at him sternly. "Damon yes you do."

"I really don't want to talk about that" Damon shot back.

"No wonder she's being the way she is with you" Elena said continuing to draw. "How was the errand?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?" Damon asked.

"I thought you didn't care" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity" Damon smiled.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught" Elena looked at him.

"This is my fault now?" Damon snapped.

" No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable" Elena told him.

" Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get e rest of the story?" Damon asked her.

"He said there was more" Elena replied.

"Yeah. That's an understatement" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Tell me" Elena told him.

* * *

Dia sat with Alaric at the grill. She was staring at her cup of coffee.

"So how much have you been keeping from Damon" Alaric suddenly asked.

"A whole hell of a lot" Dia sighed.

"Care to give me the cliff notes verison?" Alaric asked.

"Well I don't know if you know this, but Elena isn't the only doppelganger in Mystic Falls. I'm one too. I'm descended from a woman who was also named Lydia Walker. She looked just like me. She was Damon's best friend and they fell in love. Katherine came along and screwed everything up with that and in the end Damon killed her" Dia explained.

Alaric just stared at her. "That's it?"

"Oh no" Dia laughed. "Turns out that I'm a gypsy and that's why I can do all that freaky stuff. Also Lydia decided to come back and posses me and try to kill me."

"Wow" Alaric taking a sip of his drink. "Where does this Lucy chick fit into everything?"

"Lucy was the vampire that raised me. My parents died when I was three in a fire caused by vampires. Lucy took me in" Dia explained. "She wanted Lydia to possess me. The girl Ella who texted me is my protector of some sort. I don't know her full story, but Ella has been keeping an eye on Lucy in case she comes back after me."

"And Damon doesn't know any of this?" Alaric asked.

"He only knows about Ella" Dia replied.

"Why haven't you told him?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know to protect him I suppose. Maybe I haven't told him because I don't want to feel like some replacement for Katherine or Lydia" Dia said softly.

"You're in love with him aren't you" Alaric looked at her.

"Sad but true" Dia replied. "Doesn't matter though. He's clearly got a thing for Elena and Stefan being around doesn't mean a thing to him."

"It's his loss though" Alaric smiled at her. "If he can't see something good in front of him then he's not worth it. I know it hurts now but after a while you'll meet someone who appreciates you for you and you'll forget Damon Salvatore."

"I wish it could be that simple" Dia whispered.

"It is" Alaric said. "Just give it time."

"Thank you" Dia smiled.

"You're welcome" Alaric told her. "Look if there's any time that you need to get away from Damon or you need to talk to someone who's not one of your friends my door is always open to you."

"I'll probably take you up on that offer" Dia smiled. "I better get home before Damon decides to call the National Guard on me."

"I'll see you tomorrow Dia" Alaric smiled.

* * *

Elena and Stefan walked back into the boarding house and saw Damon.

"I'll be upstairs, OK?" Elena said.

"Okay" Stefan replied.

"Good night Damon" Elena said walking past him.

"Thank you" Stefan looked at Damon.

"No, Stefan, thank you. You're back on Bambi blood, and I'm the big badass brother again. All is right in the world" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me" Stefan said.

"You brood too much. Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt" Damon told him.

"Do you feel guilt?" Stefan asked curiously.

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision" Damon replied.

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse" Stefan told him.

"Witches…judgy little things" Damon huffed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan frowned.

"Cause I didn't want you to know. Cause I hated you, and I still do" Damon replied.

"I know" Stefan said.

"But not because you forced me to turn" Damon told him.

"Then why?" Stefan asked.

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me Stefan…just me" Damon replied.

Stefan nodded. He looked at something and frowned causing Damon to turn around. Dia was behind him. Her eyes were watery. She looked at Damon and went upstairs. Damon followed her to her room.

"You know you almost had me" Damon told her. "You thought I couldn't figure you out, but I have."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Dia replied.

"You have issues with not being the only woman in my life" Damon smirked. "And you said you weren't the jealous type."

"You're an ass" Dia snapped. "That's not it."

"Well then my second guess is that what John Gilbert said to you is still bothering you" Damon looked at her.

"Damon just leave me alone" Dia pleaded.

"Dia I don't understand why you feel so threatened" Damon told her. "No one could ever replace you in my life."

Dia looked at Damon. She felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I don't know that Damon" Dia cried. "I don't see how I can believe it when you keep going on about Katherine. You don't even know what you're going to do if she comes back."

"Dia I was in love with her" Damon said. "Feelings like that just don't go away."

"Well you were in love with Lydia and look what happened with that" Dia snapped. "You just pushed her aside for no reason."

"Why do you care so much?" Damon demanded. "Do you have feelings for me or something?"

"Why would I? It's not like you would return those feelings. You're too hung up on Katherine" Dia replied.

Damon growled and slammed Dia up against the wall. A bright light threw Damon across her room. He looked at her. By now she was crying. Damon got up without saying a word and slammed the door. Dia slowly slid to the ground sobbing.

* * *

Alaric still sat at the grill. A woman approached him from behind.

"Hello Ric" she said.

Alaric turned around. "Isobel."

**There you have it! Thanks for all the reviews! They have made me smile! Next two chapters will up tomorrow! Read and review! **


	40. Isobel Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Dia woke up the next morning feeling awful. The night before kept replaying over and over in her head. She walked out of her room and ran right into Damon. She just looked at him and kept walking not saying a word. She went to the kitchen and noticed that a pot of coffee was already made for her. She frowned. She always had to make her coffee.

"Consider it a small peace offering from Damon."

Dia turned to find Stefan in the doorway.

"I think it's going to take more than him making my coffee for everything to be alright between us" Dia replied.

"What exactly happened?" Stefan asked.

"I can't keep doing this Stefan" Dia replied. "Lying to him. It's destroying my friendship with him."

"You're also having problems coming to grips with your feelings for him aren't you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm dealing with it" Dia told him. "It's hard, but I'll get through it."

"Telling him might be the best thing" Stefan told her.

"Why?" Dia asked. "So he can pretend to care, sleep with me, and then with Katherine comes back toss me aside?"

"He cares Dia" Stefan said. "He just has a funny way of showing it. Just talk to him."

* * *

Elena saw Dia in the hall and walked up to her.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hi" Dia replied.

"Stefan told me what happened" Elena began. "How are you?"

"Don't ask" Dia replied. Elena looked at her sadly. She put her arms around her and gave her a hug.

"I haven't been a good friend to you lately" Elena said. "I've been so worried about Stefan I haven't been trying to help you."

"Elena it's okay" Dia pulled away. "I don't think anyone can really help me except myself."

"I hate seeing you like this. You're not yourself" Elena said.

"I know" Dia nodded. "I think I might stay clear of the boarding house for a few days."

"Where will you go?" Elena asked. "You're welcome to stay with me."

"Thanks, but Caroline's offered a bunch of time and I had someone else offer" Dia replied.

Elena frowned and was about to say something else when Stefan appeared.

"Hey" he said. "Ready for class?"

"Dia can you walk with us?" Elena pleaded.

"Of course" she smiled.

The three of them walked down the hall and ran into Alaric.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" Elena smiled.

"Come with me. We need to talk" he said. They all walked into his classroom.

Dia frowned. She stopped focusing on Stefan's mind accidently and read Alaric's thoughts

_I can't believe Isobel is back. I hope Stefan and Damon can come up with a good plan. This whole thing isn't looking good._

"Isobel is in town?" Dia said suddenly.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Did you read my thoughts?" Alaric asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'm not focused like I usually am" Dia apologized.

"What do you mean Isobel is in town" Stefan frowned.

"Exactly what it means" Alaric replied. "I've called Damon. He should be here soon."

* * *

Damon walked into the classroom and saw Elena, Alaric, Stefan, and Dia all sitting around. He looked at Dia who smiled uneasily at him.

"Damon thanks for coming" Alaric told him.

"Sorry I'm late" he began. "My dog ate my…uhh never mind" He looked at Stefan, Elena and Dia.

"What are all the frown brows?" he asked.

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric said.

"Isobel is here? In town" Damon frowned.

"Yes" Alaric replied.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon asked. "Are they working together?"

"No" Alaric replied.

"No they're not?" Damon asked.

"No I didn't ask" Alaric said.

"What about the invention?" Damon continued with the questions.

"Didn't ask" Alaric replied.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Alaric told him.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon smirked.

"Damon enough with the twenty questions" Dia snapped.

" No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions" Alaric explained.

Damon turned to Elena. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon" Elena told him.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants" Stefan told him.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to" Damon said still looking at Elena. Dia rolled her eyes and looked over at Stefan.

"I don't really have a choice" Elena said.

"She's threatening to going killing spree" Alaric told them.

" Oh! I take that's not okay with you guys" Damon smirked.

"Obviously not, unless you want the council to get on your trail even more than what they are" Dia said smugly.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't I know I'll regret it" Elena said.

"She'll be fine" Dia began. "What do we have? Two vampires? A vampire hunter and I can use my powers if need be. She'll be fine."

"Dia's right" Stefan said. "If Isobel tries to pull anything we'll be able to stop her."

* * *

Damon, Alaric, and Dia sat outside the grill. Isobel was meeting with Elena at the present moment.

" We should be in there" Damon complained.

"Oh stop trying to be the white knight" Dia shot back.

"Isobel made it clear we're going to step a foot inside" Alaric told Damon.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant" Damon looked them.

"Knowing you, you probably would" Dia replied.

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric exclaimed.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon asked.

"She's my wife" Alaric said. Damon just looked at him.

"Was my wife" Alaric corrected. "I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. The woman over there is just cold and unattached."

"Yeah, she's just given up her humanity" Damon told him.

"You see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something in you. But with her there was… nothing" Alaric said.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon looked at him.

"No" Dia looked at him.

"You haven't" Alaric said.

"Of course I have Ric. It's why it's fun to be around me" Damon smiled.

"Loads of fun" Dia said sarcastically.

"You know I'm getting a little tired of your comments" Damon snapped at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Dia smirked. Damon grabbed her arm.

"Would you excuse us for a second Ric?" Damon asked. Alaric looked at Dia who nodded at him. Damon led Dia away so that they were far from Alaric.

"Alright look" Damon began. "Knowing you, you're not planning on apologizing anytime soon and you know, knowing me that I'm not planning on apologizing anytime soon."

"Well you got that right" Dia blinked.

"As much as I don't want to do this" Damon began. "I really do need your help. So can we put aside our differences for at least two hours and can you help me?"

"Depends what it is" Dia replied.

"I think I know where I can find Isobel" Damon told her.

"How" Dia frowned.

"You forget I turned her. I taught her the ropes" Damon smiled. "After what you did last night with your powers or whatever they it might be useful to have you around in case Isobel tries something."

"But you're older than her" Dia looked at him.

"Just please do this" Damon pleaded. "If you won't do it for me do it for Elena."

* * *

Dia sat in the car which was hidden at where Isobel was staying. Damon instructed her to stay in the car. Dia just wondered what Damon was exactly had planned, but there was a part of her that didn't want to know. It was hard being around Damon, but at the same time she didn't want to stop being around him.

* * *

Damon sat in Isobel's house shirtless with one of Isobel's minions playing strip poker.

"Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear" Damon smiled.

Isobel walked in the door as Damon was removing his belt.

"And it's just one blast from the past after another" Isobel groaned. She looked at Cherie.

"Degage Cherie" she told her. Cherie got up and left the room.

"It's good to see you Isobel. I was just having fun with your little mignon" Damon smiled.

"How did you find me?" Isobel asked.

Damon walked towards Isobel. "Search for the neighborhood bank closures and found the most expensive one ."

"Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?" Isobel glared at him.

"Well you caused quite a stub when you blew into town. So, everyone except me were a little hurt" Damon pouted.

"I'm so sorry" Isobel replied emotionless. "Did you bring the device?"

"What are you doing with John Gilbert?" Damon frowned.

"We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me" Isobel smiled.

" I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?" Damon asked.

"Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we are one the same side" Isobel smiled.

Damon took Isobel's face in his hands.

"Oh yeah? What side is that?" Damon sneered.

"Katherine's. she wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants" Isobel explained.

"Why are you doing her dirty work?" Damon demanded.

" Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants" Isobel said.

"So do I" Damon snapped.

"Oh really Damon? You do? What we should do know?" Isobel smirked.

Damon's lips crashed against Isobel's then he slammed her on the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into _my_ town; threaten the people _I_ care about. Going after Elena? _Bad move._ You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because _I do_ believe in killing the messenger. You know why? _Because it sends a message._ Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself" Damon sneered.

The front door opened to reveal Dia.

"You must be Isobel" she said.

Isobel just stared at her wide eyed not saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked

"I have to go" Dia began. "I need to help Caroline with the Founder's Day floats at school."

"I'll take you" Damon replied. He turned to Isobel.

"Remember what I said" he glared at Isobel. Isobel just continued to stare at Dia.

* * *

Damon dropped Dia at the high school. She quickly found Caroline.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late" Dia told her.

"It's okay" Caroline smiled. "Are you doing okay?"

"I could be better" Dia replied. "Never mind about that. What can I do?"

"Can you go into the art room and get us more paint?" Caroline asked.

"Consider it done" Dia smiled.

Dia walked into the hallway and went into the art room. She found some of the paint and grabbed some. She was caught up with getting the paint and didn't notice a figure behind her. Dia felt a hand cover her mouth and everything went black.

* * *

Elena looked helplessly at her friends. Isobel was standing with her.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I show you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about" Isobel replied.

"And you're doing this just because Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena said.

"Hand it over and all will be stopped" Isobel told her.

"I told you, Damon is not giving it to me" Elena protested.

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you" Isobel told her.

"He'll kill you before he gives it up" Elena glared.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy and Damon's little puppet Dia" Isobel smiled evily

Elena turned to look for Dia or Jeremy. She turned to Isobel who had disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena all stood in Alaric's classroom. She had just finished explaining what Isobel had said.

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon has it" Stefan answered. "He's going to be difficult to reason with."

"We'll go to him. I'll talk to him" Elena said.

"He's not just gonna end it over, especially if it's harm for the vampires" Stefan protested.

"If Isobel has Dia maybe he will. He won't risk her safety. What if the device won't harm vampires?" Elena replied.

"I have an idea" Bonnie spoke.

**Thanks for all the reviews! A few shot outs to some reviewers who had questions or concerns I wish to address. Next chapter will be up tonight!**

**Christine: Damon is completely in the dark. He knows about Ella, but he doesn't know the full story with her. He knows nothing about Lucy and Dia being a gypsy. Thanks for the suggestion. I have a plan for Dia but it won't happen until season 2. It's going to be a big step and Dia will come back changed a bit. I don't want to give too much away. Dia will get over things quickly and soon, but that doesn't mean things will be all be sunshine and butterflies for her in season 2. **

**TwiCloiser89: Lydia won't make an appearance anytime soon except in some flashbacks, but that won't occur until season 2. I have something planned but it won't happen for a while, so please just bare with me.**


	41. Isobel Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon sat in the living room when Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie came in.

"Where's the party at?" he smirked.

"We have a problem" Stefan replied.

"So what?" Damon smiled.

"Isobel has Dia" Elena looked at him.

Damon tensed up and stood up.

"What? How?" he demanded.

"We don't know, but she also has Jeremy" Stefan explained. "She wants the device Damon."

"Absolutely not" Damon protested.

"Hear me out" Elena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person" Damon told her.

"But it would be useless, Bonnie can take its power away" Elena replied.

"I don't trust her" Damon sneered,

"I can remove the original spell" Bonnie told him.

"John and Isobel will never know" Elena said.

"No, I'll get Dia and Jeremy in my own way" Damon snapped.

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy and Dia could be dead the second you walk in the door" Stefan told him. "I know you could care less about Jeremy, but think about Dia, Damon."

Damon sighed and looked at Stefan and turned to Bonnie.

"Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're not Emily Bennet. Emily knew what she was doing" he said to her.

"I've been practicing" she told him.

"It's not piano lessons honey" Damon smirked.

"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked.

"What?" Damon frowned.

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie told him.

"Name a book….how about "Call of the Wild" Jack London" he said.

Bonnie turned and looked at the library and closed her eyes. A book flew into Damon's hand.

"Jack London" Damon said.

"We're doing this Damon. I'm gonna do it in my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena exclaimed.

"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you" Damon sneered at Bonnied.

"You're right" she replied. "You can't trust me."

"But you can trust me" Elena told him.

Damon looked at her and got the device. He put the device in Elena's hand while Stefan watched.

"Thank you" she told him.

* * *

Dia woke in an unknown place. Her head was killing her and she felt something wet on it. She touched it and saw red blood on her fingers. She searched her pockets for her phone, but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" a voice said. Dia turned and saw Isobel holding her phone.

"Hello Lydia" she smiled.

"What am I doing here?" Dia asked.

"You're extra leverage in case I don't get what I want" Isobel replied. "I saw the way Damon looked at you and everything just came together. I'm surprised he's kept you around this long because of what you are, but then again he knows nothing about that does he?"

Dia didn't look at her. She tried to come up with a plan, but realized there was no use.

"You smell delicious" Isobel smiled. "I understand what Damon see's in you. You are quite different and I do need a quick snack" Isobel sped over to Dia and took her risk and sunk her fangs into Dia's wrist. Dia tried to fight but it was no use. Dia put her hand on Isobel and threw her back against a wall. Isobel growled and got up.

"Well aren't you the powerful little thing" Isobel smiled evilly. "Time to go."

Two of Isobel's minions grabbed Dia and dragged her out.

* * *

Elena stood in the town square waiting for Isobel. Isobel appeared behind her.

"Where is the device?" Isobel said.

"Where is my brother and Dia" Elena demanded.

"This is not a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel shot back.

"Where is my brother and Dia" Elena crossed her arms.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel said. Isobel's two minions arrived behind Elena.

"Do you think that I came alone" Elena replied. Stefan and Damon arrived behind Isobel. Isobel turned to look at them.

"For god's sake call home" Isobel rolled her eyes. Elena pulled out her phone and dialed her home number.

"Where's Dia" Damon demanded. Isobel rolled her eyes again and snapped her fingers. Her minions came out dragging Dia and threw her on the ground between Elena and Isobel. Damon tensed up when he saw her. Blood covered her head and her wrist. Elena hung up her phone.

"What did you do to her?" Elena gasped.

"Had myself a little snack" Isobel smiled. "I see why you keep her to yourself Damon. She's delicious."

Damon growled at Isobel and then looked at Dia. It was taking everything in him not to run over to her.

"You were never going to hurt them" Elena told Isobel.

"No I was going to kill them" Isobel replied. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was going to give it to me?" Elena asked.

"Because he's in love with you" Isobel said simply.

Damon looked at Stefan, who looked uncomfortable and upset.

"But you know he's more in love with Dia than he is with you Elena" Isobel continued. "I wonder if that would change if Damon knew she was descended from Lydia. She is truly Lydia's doppelganger hence why the original Lydia possessed her."

Dia looked over at Damon. His face fell completely.

"But I haven't even told you the best part Damon" Isobel smiled at Dia. "You're little Lydia here is a gypsy. That's why she has those powers and now the vampire who raised her wants her powers. I'm sure you remember Lucy St. Clare from 1864. Dia's known all about this for months and never told her."

Dia stared at Damon. Damon wouldn't even look at her. Dia felt the tears in her eyes.

"Now back to business" Isobel said. She held out her hand. Elena walked over and gave her the device.

"Thank you" Elena said.

"For what?" Isobel frowned.

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact" Elena replied.

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine" Isobel said softly. She looked at Elena one more time and walked away.

Stefan came up and embraced her. Dia stood up and looked at Damon.

"Damon I'm so sorry" Dia began. Damon just shook his head and walked away. Dia collapsed in tears to ground only to have Elena and Stefan run over to her.

* * *

Damon sat in the living room pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrived in the room.

"Would you like one?" Damon asked. He looked at Stefan who just stared at him.

"Say it, whatever it is. Purge. Get it out" Damon smirked.

"It's about what Isobel said" Stefan replied.

"Which part?" Damon frowned. "The part about Dia lying to me about everything."

"No, the part about Elena" Stefan frowned. "I know Elena and you have bonded and I know she cares about you and…I know you care about her."

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction" Damon smirked.

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend" Stefan told him.

" Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualifies my only… friend now that I found out about Dia. Is that a problem?" Damon replied.

"Dia did that to protect you" Stefan protested.

"Can we get back to the point?" Damon groaned.

" So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a jealous boyfriend" Stefan smirked.

" Oh, there's no risk, you do" Damon smiled.

"History won't be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stefan said seriously.

"Sure" Damon replied.

Stefan sped over to him. "Do you understand?'

"Whatever you say man, I mean we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to tell her the truth anyway so I let you do it" Damon smiled.

"What truth?" Stefan frowned.

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other like Dia and I do" Damon huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put everything together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up in the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'm waiting. Did you get it? Is there in?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you think that John is Elena's father?" Stefan frowned.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Damon replied.

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asked.

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and the crazy one to do it but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight" Damon smiled leaving the room. He poked his head back in the room.

"Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her" Damon replied.

"What about Dia?" Stefan called out. Damon walked back into the room.

"Oh I have plans for her" he sneered.

* * *

Dia walked quietly into the boarding house. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She breathed a sigh of relief and tip toed up the stairs to her room. She saw Stefan in the hallway.

"Where is he?" she mouthed. Stefan shrugged his shoulders. Dia nodded at him.

Dia walked into her room and laid her head on the door. She was about to turned around when someone slammed her against the door. It was Damon. Damon wrapped his hand around her neck. For the first time she since she had met Damon Salvatore she was honestly afraid of him.

"Damon" Dia choked out.

"How long have you known?" Damon growled.

"Since the night Logan Fell was killed" Dia looked at him tears in her eyes.

"Why did you lie?" Damon demanded.

"I did it to protect you" Dia cried out.

"I'm not buying that crap" Damon snapped. He squeezed her neck tighter.

"I did it because I'm in love with you" Dia finally cried out. "I didn't want to be some replacement for Lydia. I wanted you to be around me for me and not because I looked like her."

Damon just stared at him. He gently stroked her hair and just blinked.

"The only thing holding me back from killing you" he whispered into her ear. "Is what Isobel said."

"What part?" Dia asked.

"The part about me being in love with you" Damon said softly.

Dia didn't have time to respond before Damon's lips crashed against hers. It was gentle at first, but the kiss quickly filled with passion. Dia wrapped her arms around Damon's neck so he could deepen the kiss. Damon pulled away and looked at her head and pressed his lips to her head and licked away the blood. He then brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down and put it up against Dia's mouth so her bloody wrist would heal. He pulled his wrist away and kissed her softly this time beore moving to her neck. Dia exasperated for air let out soft moans. She found herself starting to slowly unbutton his shirt. Damon stopped kissing her and looked up and smiled at her seductively and kissed her again. He parted his mouth as did Dia to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues fought for a few moments. Dia finished unbuttoning Damon's shirt and pulled it off and pulled away from him. She moved her hands up his bare chest. She felt Damon's hand move under her shirt. He pulled her shirt quickly over her head to reveal her black and red lace bra. Damon grinned like a five year old. He picked her up continuing to kiss her as he laid her down on the bed. He hovered above her and pulled away. Dia was gasping for air. She smiled at him and moved pushed some hair away from her neck. He leaned down and kissed it softly.

"I want you to do it" she whispered. He looked at her and kissed her softly again.

"I love you" Dia breathed.

"I love you too" Damon replied. "I love you because you're beautiful, strong, smart, and kind. I love you for you."

Damon moved to her neck again kissed it softly before sinking his fangs into her skin. Dia let out a moan. Damon was in heaven with her blood. It was indeed intoxicating. He wondered why he had waited until now to drink her blood. He felt Dia's nails dig into his back as he continued to drink. He licked her bite mark before pulling away. Damon moved to her lips once more and moved his hands down to the zipper of her jeans as he let his lust for her take over.

**Let me start by saying, I am terrible at writing love scenes. I'm sorry if you think this sucks. This is my first time writing a real one and not one of those easy one. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I've enjoyed reading all of them. You guys are so supportive and I truly thank you for that and as a way to show you how thankful I am, I'm planning on writing another chapter tonight, which means that the new story will be up either tomorrow or Friday! Continue to read and review! **


	42. Founder's Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Damon awoke the next morning with Dia sleeping soundly beside him. He gently stroked some hair away from her face and looked at the bite mark on her neck. He definitely did a number on her last night but she enjoyed it as did he. He leaned toward her neck and began to clean the remaining blood. Dia began to stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Good morning to you too" she said sleepily. "I guess I'm what's for breakfast am I right?" she laughed.

"Always" Damon pulled away licking some of the blood off his lips. He leaned down to Dia and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away and looked at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Little tired and sore" Dia smiled.

"I didn't hurt you last night did I" Damon looked concerned.

"Look at you getting all concerned all of a sudden" Dia smirked. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You were perfect" she whispered. Damon kissed her again. Dia pulled away and bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry" Dia said. "For everything."

"Shh" Damon told her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. For playing with your feelings and making you feel like you were just a replacement."

"What did Isobel mean last night when she said you were in love with Elena, but you loved me more?" Dia asked.

Damon sighed. "I won't lie. I care about Elena, but with Stefan in the picture she and I will be nothing but friends. I care more about you than what I do Elena. Just because I can't have Elena doesn't mean I'm settling for you. I want to be with you."

Dia just nodded and looked at the clock.

"Oh we better start getting ready. I promised Elena and Caroline I'd be at the parade" Dia told him

"Oh must we" Damon groaned. "Can't we just stay here in bed all day and do naughty things?" Damon smirked and kissed Dia.

"No we need to go" Dia said in between kisses. "I promise tonight I'm all yours."

"Well I better be thankful that our showers are big enough for two people" Damon said seductively.

* * *

Dia stood in front of the mirror straightening her hair. She looked at the bite mark on her neck and frowned. Damon saw this and bit his wrist and came up from behind and put his wrist on her mouth. Dia watched the bite mark disappear. Damon removed his wrist.

"With all this vampire blood I've be ingesting you might as well turn me" Dia told him.

"Hmm…not happening anytime soon" Damon answered.

Dia just rolled her eyes and continued working on her hair.

"You know" Damon said. "I think I like your hair straight more that I like it curly."

"I do too, it's just a pain to do it every day" Dia replied.

"So tell me what was it like being raised by a vampire?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Lucy pretty much gave me a normal life" Dia replied. "I'm just worried what she has planned for me though."

"If she comes to town, I'll protect you" Damon came up to her. "I promise I won't let Lucy harm you."

Dia smiled and nodded. She blinked quickly and remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot" Dia said. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her dresser and opened a small jewelry box. She pulled out Lydia's locket and handed it to Damon.

"I think you should have this back" she said. "Lucy gave it to me for my birthday last year. She told me she gave it to me so something of Lydia's would trigger the memories."

Damon looked at the locket. "I gave this to Lydia over 145 years go. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I want you to keep it."

"What?" Dia frowned. Damon walked over and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"What this locket says is true for you. You have my heart now. You've had my heart for a while" Damon told her. Dia put her arms and him and kissed him.

"We better go" she told him.

* * *

Dia left Damon when they got to town so she could talk to Elena and Caroline.

"Dia" Elena greeted.

"Dia!" Caroline ran up and hugged her.

"You two look amazing" Dia told them smiling.

"I need to go find Matt" Caroline said. "I'll see you later."

Elena walked up and hugged Dia. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you alright? You went through a lot last night."

"I'm wonderful" Dia smiled.

"What is up with you?" Elena asked curiously. "You're all smiley and glowing and….oh my god. It's Damon isn't it?"

"Hmm…perhaps" Dia laughed.

"When?" Elena demanded.

"Last night. I just got back to the house. He had me up against a door and one thing led to another and…" Dia stopped.

"Wow" Elena said. "I'm really happy, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I will" Dia agreed. "Last night was a heat of the moment thing. I'm hoping Damon and I can have a proper relationship."

"I do too" Elena smiled. "It's about time. I was wondering if he was ever going to tell you."

"What?" Dia frowned. "You knew?"

"Well kinda" Elena said. "He might have let it slip that he was in love with you during our trip to Atlanta."

* * *

Damon stood around waiting for Dia when Stefan approached him.

"What are you doing here" Stefan asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, and it's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl" Damon smirked.

"Don't start with me Damon" Stefan sighed.

"Oh you started it Stefan" Damon began. "That whole I'm insecure leave Elena alone speech. I'm just enjoying that".

"As long as you heard it" Stefan smirked.

"Wait huh what?" Damon held his hand up to his ear. "You have no sense of humor Stefan"

"Actually, I just have no sense of Damon humor" Stefan answered.

"Damon humor?" Damon frowned. "Hey look I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and now you're scared Katherine's out of the picture that I'm going to turn all my attention to Elena, but don't worry Elena is not Katherine".

"You're right" Stefan told him. "She's not".

"And you don't have to worry because last night Dia and I had very eventful evening" Damon smiled.

"Damon, just don't hurt her" Stefan pleaded.

"I don't plan to" Damon said sincerely. Damon looked over and saw Dia and Elena walking. Elena looked at Damon and Stefan and curtsied to them. Her resemblance to Katherine was uncanny.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the crowd watching the parade.

"It's really sad that we've barely spoken since you got back" a voice said. Bonnie turned to see Dia.

"Dia" she smiled and embraced her. "You alright I heard what happened."

"I'm fine thanks to you" Dia smiled. "Thank you for what you did. I know it wasn't easy." Dia and Bonnie watched the parade and waved to Elena and Stefan. Damon appeared and waved as well. Bonnie began to look uncomfortable as Damon turned to her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just watching the parade" Damon smiled.

"Damon don't" Dia pleaded.

Bonnie began to leave only to be followed by Damon.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Away from you" Bonnie replied.

"I wanted to say something to you " Damon told her.

"Just leave me alone" Bonnie snapped.

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you" Damon said sincerely.

"I did it for Elena and Dia" Bonnie looked at Dia.

"I know that but I'm still very grateful and… I owe you" Damon told her.

Bonnie just stared at him and noticed Damon's hand in Dia's.

"Enjoy the parade" he said walking away with Dia.

* * *

Elena walked into the grill changed out of her costume. She saw Dia talking with Caroline and laughing. Damon walked up to her

"I like you better like this. Period look, it didn't suit you" Damon said.

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked confused.

"Actually Elena, it's a compliment of the highest order" Damon reassured her.

Elena laughed. "Look I know Stefan is worried about our friendship".

"Did he mention something to you too" Damon smiled.

Elena was in shock. "No, did he mention something to you?"

"No, nothing worth repeating" he smiled again. I got up and began walking toward them.

"So I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye thing that you do" Elena told him.

"What eye thing?' he smirked.

Elena looked at him. "Don't make me regret being your friend, besides you have Dia and I don't want you to screw up what you have with her. She really loves you Damon and I know you love her just the same if not more." She walked away and went to talk to Jeremy.

Dia came up to Damon.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" he smiled.

"You can go to hell Elena" they both heard Jeremy say. Damon frowned and took Dia's hand and followed Jeremy outside.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!" Damon said mockingly to Jeremy.

"You dick!" he replied.

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on" Damon grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Don't talk to your sister that way."

"Damon live this alone" Dia told him. "Jeremy I'm sorry for this."

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy said ignoring Dia.

"Cut her some slack" Damon asked.

"She erased my memory" Jeremy protested.

"No I did" Damon told him. "She was protecting you."

"It wasn't her call to make" Jeremy snapped.

"Elena did it because she loves you. It wasn't an easy choice" Dia told him.

Jeremy tried to get out of Damon's grip, but it was no use.

"Let go of me before I make a scene" Jeremy threatened.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out" Damon sneered.

Stefan arrived and looked at Dia and then Damon.

"Let him go" Stefan said. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Jeremy said.

"What my brother is trying to say is don't blame Elena for this" Stefan began. "Damon turned Vicki. I killed her. She was a threat to you and to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened. I wish it didn't."

"Wish you hadn't made me forget" Jeremy said and walked off.

"Good cop, bad cop. I like it" Damon spoke and smirked. Dia sighed and looked at Damon.

"What are you doing" Stefan demanded.

"He was being a punk" he answered.

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it" Stefan told him.

"Oh there's only one do gooder hero role available. I'm sorry, my bad" Damon laughed.

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons" Stefan replied.

"See there you go with that little jealously act again. What are the right reasons Stefan? Enlighten me "Damon begged.

"See it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return. And I know that, that is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it" Stefan smiled.

* * *

Damon and Dia walked around the town later that night.

"Well today was fun" Damon said. "It was a nice first date."

"Wait this was a date?" Dia smirked.

"Of course. Do you think there's a chance for a second date" Damon whispered.

"I think that can be arranged" Dia smiled. Damon slowly leaned in to kiss Dia when he stopped and saw Anna coming towards them.

"You're still around?" Damon frowned.

"There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight" she told us. Dia's eyes became wide.

"How do you know this" Damon asked smugly.

"Damon don't question her facts" Dia spoke. "People just don't come up to you and say vampires are going to attack just to say that vampires are going to attack."

"I went to them. They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the founding families dead" she answered.

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked.

"When the fireworks start" she said.

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them" Damon told her.

"Then we can't be here" Anna told him.

"It doesn't work it's been deactivated" Damon explained

"Then a lot of people are going to die" Anna said.

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked.

"They're already here Damon" Anna told him.

**One more chapter! To those of you who are a bit confused the new story will be a chapter. It will be the same format except with season 2. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you all have enjoyed the last few chapters! Last chapter will be up tomorrow! Read and review!**


	43. Founder's Day Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize **

Alaric walked around the town square.

"Ric" he heard his name called. He turned to see Damon and Dia running towards him.

"Yeah" he asked.

Do you keep those nifty vamp weapons in your car" Damon asked him.

""Yeah why do you ask?" he frowned.

"Cause this square is crawling with tomb vampires, I think we may need a stake or two" Damon told him.

"Yeah got it" he said running off.

Damon looked and saw Elena and Stefan. He took Dia by the hand and ran up to them and took Elena's hand.

"Uh what are you doing" Elena asked confused.

"Saving your life" Damon began. "Fifteen words or less, tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the target. We're out of here now". He ran off leaving Dia with Elena and Stefan.

"Wait, wait, where are you going" Stefan yelled out.

"That's more than fifteen words Stefan" Damon called out.

"Damon wait" Dia said running after him. He stopped and ran to her.

"Dia stay with Elena and Stefan" he cupped her face. "Stefan will keep you safe."

"Damon no" she begged. "I'm not leaving you."

"It's too dangerous" Damon protested.

"I can protect myself and you know it" she told him.

Damon looked at her and pulled her close and kissed her. He pulled away.

"If I tell you to run you do it" Damon whispered.

"You know I will" Dia looked at him.

* * *

John Gilbert stood in his brother's office with the device getting it ready for what he had planned. Damon and Dia ran into the room.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done" Damon sneered.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do" John smiled evilly. He turned to the device and flipped a switch. Damon fell to the ground holding his head screaming.

"Damon!" Dia exclaimed.

Suddenly she heard a piercing noise. It wouldn't stop. She held her head in pain then fell to the floor unconscious. John looked at the pair and smirked. He prepared a syringe with vervain and injected it into Damon's arm. One of the sheriff's men was about to inject Dia.

"Oh that's not necessary" John smiled. "The device was all that was needed for her."

John kneeled down beside Dia.

"Oh Lydia Walker you just have no idea do you?" he said to her. "Damon couldn't even imagine what kind of key you hold. Too bad you both won't be alive to find out."

Two deputies arrived and carried both Damon and Dia out of the room and down to the basement. John turned off the device and gathered his belongings. He walked downstairs to see Damon unconscious on the floor with Dia a few feet away from him. The rest of the sheriff's men continued to bring in more vampires.

" The device is done; the only thing that keeps them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this" he told one of the men.

Damon began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around. One of the sheriff's men was putting gasoline everywhere. He saw John about to leave but a vampire caught his leg. It was Anna.

"Anna" John spoke. He looked at one the sheriff's men.

"You can head up; I'll take it from here" he said. The men left as Anna tried to get up. John pulled a stake from behind his back.

"Please no!" Anna begged. John shove the stake into her chest. Damon looked at her helplessly as John threw more gasoline on the vampires. He walked up the stairs and lit a match and threw it. Some of the vampires began to burn.

* * *

Stefan sat with Elena recovering from the device.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

" It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped" Stefan explained. Alaric ran up to the pair.

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your old family's building" he explained.

" It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be" Stefan told them.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it" Elena replied.

"Maybe she didn't" Alaric suggested.

"She did, we saw her do it" Elena protested.

"No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires" Stefan looked at her.

"So we could protect you" Elena said.

"And Damon. Vampires" Stefan began. "Where is Damon?"

"Where's Dia?" Elena also asked.

"I don't know" Alaric replied. "I haven't seen him since this started."

"Well, where we find Damon, Dia can't be far behind" Stefan stated.

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena asked Alaric.

"Of course" he replied.

"Let's go" Elena said helping Stefan up.

* * *

The basement of Grayson Gilbert's office continued to burn. Damon looked around and saw someone he didn't expect to see; Mayor Lockwood.

"Mayor" he choked out. "Is that you?"

The Mayor looked over and saw Damon. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon said weakly. "No, really. The vervain doesn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?"

The Mayor backed away from Damon only to fall into one of the tomb vampires.

"Mayor Lockwood" the vampire said before killing him.

Damon continued to look around. He looked behind him and what he saw shocked him. It was Dia .

"Dia!" Damon yelled weakly. He slowly crawled over to her. He looked at her. She laid on the floor motionless.

"C'mon Dia" Damon pleaded. "Wake up."

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked quickly through the ally when Stefan stopped.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire" he said.

"What?" Elena frowned.

They ran to the building and saw John.

"Where is Damon and Dia?" Elena demanded.

"With the rest of them where he should be. It's over for Damon and Dia" John replied.

"Dia has nothing to do with this" Stefan protested.

"Dia's been a part of this since the moment she met Damon" John said.

"You're crazy" Elena sneered.

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and fifty five years ago? This is the right thing Elena" John told her. John noticed Stefan looking at the building.

"Go ahead. You won't make it out. You'll save me the trouble of killing you myself" John told him.

Stefan looked at Elena. "You now the building well, is there another entrance in?"

""Uh, utility door there's one around the side" Elena replied. Stefan went toward the building with Elena following. John grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies they missed a vampire" John said.

" I'm asking you not to" Elena pleaded.

" That doesn't mean anything to me" John replied.

"As my father it should" Elena shot back.

John just stared at her for a few moments. "You know?"

"I wasn't sure, but now I am" she replied. She shrugged him off and ran towards the building.

* * *

Stefan found the utility door as Bonnie appeared and yelled at him.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" she began. "Fire will take you out."

"He's my brother Bonnie" Stefan protested. "Dia's in there too. She doesn't deserve to die because of this."

Stefan opened the door and went into the building. He tried to open the basement door but as he grabbed it he discovered that the doorknob was too hot.

* * *

Outside Bonnie looked at the building when Elena came running up to her.

"Stefan!" Elena called out.

"Elena you can't go in there!" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you" Bonnie said. She grabbed Elena's arm holding her back, closed her eyes, and began to chant a spell.

"Bonnie I've got to get in there" Elena told her.

* * *

In the building Stefan was able to finally open the door. As he opened the door he came face to face with the flames. He wouldn't be able to make it through alive. Suddenly the flames died down. Stefan sped down the stairs and found Damon.

"Damon!" he yelled. "Come on hurry!"

"Get Dia!" Damon told him.

Stefan picked up Dia and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Damon and sped back up the stairs.

* * *

Bonnie finished her spell outside and looked at Elena.

"Bonnie… Bonnie what is it?" Elena exasperated. "Are they going to be okay?"

Stefan, still carrying Dia and Damon came out of the building. Elena ran towards them.

"Oh my god!" she yelled.

Stefan put Dia on the ground. She still wasn't moving. Damon kneeled down beside her and took her in his arms

"Dia" Damon said. "Dia please wake up."

Elena gasped and looked at her. Stefan took her in his arms.

"C'mon Dia" Damon whispered. "Don't do this to me. You're strong."

Dia didn't stir. Damon embraced her. He suddenly heard a cough. Dia woke up.

"Damon?" she coughed again.

"Oh thank god" Elena said breathlessly.

"Dia" Damon looked at her. She smiled weakly at him. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Damon and Dia slipped away from the scene. He had barely left her side. Damon explained everything that had happened.

"I can't believe John could do all of that because of the device" she spoke.

"I know" Damon replied.

"Are you okay?" Dia stopped walking and looked at him.

"I watched John kill Anna and I couldn't do a thing" Damon said softly.

"I feel like some of this is my fault" Dia replied.

"How?" Damon frowned.

"Do you remember that vision I had a few weeks ago?" Dia asked. Damon only nodded.

"I saw the fire Damon and I didn't do anything to stop it." A few tears fell down her cheeks. Damon pulled her close.

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered. "If anyone is to blame it's John Gilbert. There's just one thing I don't get. Why did the device affect you? You're not a vampire. It affected the mayor as well."

"Damon I really don't know" Dia told him.

"Do you think it has something to do with you being a gypsy?" Damon asked.

"Again I don't know" Dia began. "I know so much yet at the same time I know barely anything. I hardly know anything about Ella or the real story about Lucy. I'm as much in the dark as you are about this."

"Well the important thing is, is that you're okay" Damon replied.

"As you are" Dia smiled.

Damon kissed her on the lips gently. The kiss was slow and lasted for a few moments before they pulled away.

"I need to go see Jeremy" he told Dia. "I need to explain myself. You coming?"

"I'll meet you back at the house" Dia replied.

"You sure?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I feel well enough to drive" Dia replied. "I'm tired. I want to sleep. I'll just see you back at the house."

"Alright" Damon agreed.

"Hey" Dia put his arms around him. "Just remember no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you too" Damon whispered. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight." Dia didn't respond except by kissing him one last time before she pulled away and walked off into the darkness.

* * *

Elena walked back to her house with her clothes in hand when Damon walked out the front door after talking with Jeremy.

"What are you doing here" Elena asked surprised.

"Failed, feeble attempt of doing the right thing" Damon answered.

Elena sighed and spoke.

"Which was?"

"It's not important. Let me take this for you" Damon said taking Elena's clothes out of her hands. He placed them on the railings of the front porch.

"Thank you" Elena told him.

""You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it and tonight wanting to protect it. How does that happen?" Damon said quietly. "I'm not a hero Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

""Maybe it is" Elena reassured him.

Damon just shook his head and sighed. "No. Nah it's reserved for my brother and you and Dia and Bonnie, even though she has a reason to hate me still. She helped Stefan save me and Dia."

""Why do you sound so surprised?" Elena looked at him.

"Cause she did it for you" Damon began. "Which means somewhere along the way you decided I was worth saving and I wanted to thank you for that."

"You're welcome" Elena nodded.

Damon smiled uneasily and leaned toward Elena and kissed her cheek. He pulled away and Elena and he stared at each before Damon slowly leaned in with Elena following suit. Their lips touch softly before they moved against one another.

The front door suddenly opened and Jenna popped her head out. Her eyes grew wide and disapproving. They both pulled away. Damon turned away from her.

"Hi" Elena spoke.

"It's late. You should probably come inside" Jenna said icily. Elena nodded and grabbed her clothes and went back into the house. Damon stood alone on the front porch and touched his lips.

* * *

Dia laid asleep on the couch waiting for Damon to come back from Elena's house. A crash was heard in another room causing Dia to jump up.

"Damon?" she called out. No one replied. Dia frowned and got up off the couch to investigate. She went to the hall and saw no one.

"Stefan?" Dia yelled up the stairs. She sighed and walked back into the living room. Suddenly something sped past her knocking her to the ground. She quickly got up and turned around the room. Someone was in the house. The next thing she knew someone grabbed her from behind and bite her neck. Dia let out a piercing scream.

* * *

John walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled something out. He closed the door and saw Elena standing behind it. He jumped.

"You scared me" he smiled.

"Sorry" Elena replied.

"You know, I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fall in love with her instantly although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her and I never would have sent her to Damon if I had known she wanted to turn" John explained as Elena was cleaning some things in the sink. She looked at him.

"It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand" John continued.

"Thank you" she said.

"Can I help?" John asked her.

Elena looked at John's ring then looked at him.

"Sure." She pulled out a nice and sliced his finger and pushed him up against the wall. John let out a scream. He looked at her in horror.

"Katherine?" he gasped.

"Hello John" Katherine smiled evilly. "Goodbye John." Katherine's face changed as she proceeded to stab John in the stomach with the knife.

**Alright everyone! Season 1 is officially finished! I want to thank every one of you who have favorited, story alerted, or reviewed this story. I know I keep saying it but seriously you guys are the reason I kept this story going. I don't know where this story would be without your support. I hope you will continue your support for me during the sequel. Also, I know that many of you do not have me on author alert, so once the new chapter is up I will post an author's note in this story so that you will be alerted through story alert and read the note saying the new story is up. I hope to have at least chapter one up tonight, but just know that I might be MIA for a few days. Since I got home I've been up anywhere from 12 to 1 am getting chapters up and honestly it's starting to get to me. Don't get me wrong I don't mind, but I feel like I need to catch up on some sleep so I will be refreshed for the sequel. I have so many ideas and twists that I think you guys will love! Once again thank you for all your loving support! Read and Review!**


	44. Sequel Up

**Hey everyone! New story is up! It is called Cosmic Love. The summary is a bit rough, but I'm still working on that! I just wanted to get the first chapter up for you guys. So read it and let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions for the summary let me know! XOXO**

**-CharmedGirl92**


End file.
